


Loving Eren

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Grisha, F/M, Graphic Sex, Graphic depiction of torture, M/M, Miscarraige, Mute Eren, Self Harm, Substance Abuse, Trigger Warnings, non con, paramadic Levi, paramedic erwin, school nurse hanji, teacher mike, teacher olou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Some people come and they go, and some survive some incredible things.Eren never should have survived, let alone lived to discover the love of his mateI Didn't Sign Up For This Feelstrip





	1. Chapter 1

Some cases stick with you even if you like it or not, to do this job you need to be able to push aside your personal feelings and say goodbye as soon as they're through the emergency room doors. That's what Levi told himself anyway, the alpha prided himself on his professional exterior, none of his colleagues knew he'd fall asleep with a glass of whisky in his hand at the end of each shift.

But today was the day all that would shatter.

*  
The call came in a little after 11, a frantic teen on the line, the kid so terrified by what he'd found he couldn't even string two words together properly, apparently the boy knew the victim and Levi's heart was heavy as the responded, today was already crap.

Pulling up at the scene, they pushed through the crowds of shocked and gossiping people, but that wasn't what got to Levi, it was the sight of the kid laying there, all his alpha instincts screamed at him that the boy was an omega... His omega... He forced down a growl, he'd never met this kid before in his life, this wasn't time to be laying claim to kid who looked dead.

Erwin dealt with the friend, a tall teen with two-toned hair and a face like a horse, while Levi rushed to help the boy. He wasn't even sure the kid was still alive. His skin was blue tinged and his lips sewn shut, his face... Scratch that, his whole body was covered in blood and bruises, he was laying in a pile of trash, naked, like he'd been thrown out and Levi found his fingers shaking. He wanted to tear whoever had done this to shreds. He worked fast, snipping through the threads in the teen's plump lips, the kid was a looker, or he would be. Levi pried the boy's mouth open, hoping to insert a breathing tube only to find his mouth full of glass  
"Erwin!"  
His blonde coworker appeared beside him, grimacing in disgust, it was too risky to remove the glass here and the man grabbed a scalpel cutting a small x before sliding in the tube, Erwin was better than Levi when it came to cricothyrotomies, a normal tracheostomy was impossible with the boy's current condition  
"Levi?"  
Levi blinked realising he'd grabbed the unconscious teen's hand, he laid it down, only to realise the boy's fingers were moving  
"Erwin, he'd conscious"  
"Eren? Eren can you hear me? Levi, keep him distracted, we need to get a collar on, and get him on a board"

So the boy's name was Eren... The name filled his head, and his heart was pounding, he looked at the teen, the boys was trying to open his eyes  
"Eren... I'm Levi, I need you stay really still, we're going to help you..."  
Eren's lips began to move and Levi winced, that had to hurt. He watched closely, trying to figure out what Eren was saying, it took him a moment and his heart felt like it's been ripped out, Eren was asking them to let him die. Thankfully Erwin returned with the board and they focused on lifting Eren on to it, a covering him with a blanket.

At some point the police had arrived, people were pushed back as they may their way through, Erwin yelled at them as they moved Eren through to the ambulance. It was the longest drive of Levi's life, he couldn't focus, it was all a blur, everything was telling him to comfort the omega in the back. God only knows how he actually got to the hospital, trauma staff rushed to meet them and Eren was wheeled from Levi's sight. The alpha growled as the door closed and Erwin grabbed his arm, his eyes asking silently if Levi was alright  
"That kid... What was his full name?"  
"Eren Yeager"  
Levi nodded and walked back to the ambulance, climbing inside beginning to clean, the brats blood was everywhere and Levi let out a feral scream as he started kicking at the trays of needles and tubes. 

Erwin had to physically drag him out the back of the ambulance and sit him down, he shook a cigarette from his pack and lit it, passing it wordlessly to Levi. The man sucked it down, enjoying the acrid taste like an old friend  
"Levi, talk to me..."  
Levi shook his head, carding his hands through his hair  
"I thought I'd seen it all, but how is he supposed to survive that?"  
Erwin stared down at his friend in both sympathy and confusion. Levi had seen some of the most horrific things, mothers who'd drowned their babies, junking dead in ditches with needles hanging from their arms, he'd never fallen apart like this before and if Eren survived it'd be some kind of miracle  
"Levi, do you know this kid?"  
"Nope, but fuck... Everything inside me is screaming I'm supposed to look after him, I'm supposed to protect him, I should be there for him..."  
Levi let out a frustrated growl and Erwin sighed, he was way too sober for this  
"What? You think he's your fated mate?"  
"You know I don't believe in that shit"  
"Well, that's what it sounds like"  
"I know alright! I don't fucking understand! God!"  
Levi stood, spinning round and punched into the wall, he would have landed another blow, but Erwin grabbed him, pulling him into the ambulance, both cigarettes dropped to the ground and smouldering. The blonde man cleaned Levi's split knuckles up  
"I think you've broken something"  
"Good"  
"No, Levi, not good"  
"Erwin, I don't think I can do this anymore"  
"You say that now, but we both know this job is your life"  
"Maybe it's time I found something new"  
Erwin splinted Levi's hand and took his by the elbow, pulling him out the ambulance and into the ER, around them organised chaos swarmed and Erwin guided them through until he found his girlfriend Hannah  
"Shit day?"  
Erwin nodded and smiled, he loved this straight-shooting woman  
"Rode in with that Yeager kid"  
Hannah winced, obviously, the news had begun doing its rounds  
"Poor kid, anyway, Levi... Getting acquainted with the wall outside I see"  
Levi didn't respond, he followed Hannah to a spare bed and sat there while she giggled away to Erwin. Yep, his hand was broken, yep it needed x-rays, yep he had a long wait. Erwin slipped off to notify their dispatcher, and Levi took the chance to ask Hannah for suppressants, he was tired and annoyed enough, but his alphas need to find and protect Eren was leaving him on the edge of explosion. Hannah eyed him for a moment before giving in, she had a soft spot for the man, given he was all alone and the only person he ever really seemed to talk to was Erwin.

3 hours later and Levi was on medical leave, he'd snapped his 3rd and 5th metacarpals, with hairline fractures in his 4th. Hannah had joked he'd done a good job and Levi bit down his agitation, he knew Erwin would be dragging her over once her shift finished and they'd both be staying with him for the night. He loved his friends dearly, but fuck, he needed to process today alone. Erwin disappeared and reappeared  
"Hanji's coming over tonight too, she said she'll bring the beer if we supply the pizza"  
"Great. I don't suppose you can have your little slumber party elsewhere?"  
"Nope, we gotta write out our reports all pretty for Petra and then I'll let you sleep"  
Levi rolled his eyes, brandishing his newly casted hand  
"All good, we'll just record your verbal report. Ready to go?"  
Levi slid from the bed, he marched towards the exit, Erwin gave Hannah a quick kiss before the man was off, chasing after his friend.

*  
Another hour later and Levi was finally opening his apartment door, he flicked the lights on and Captain came running, the fat cats purr rumbled as he brushed against Levi's legs and Erwin squatted down to scoop him up  
"He's gotten fatter"  
"He's not fat, he's fluffy"  
Erwin scratched the Maine Coone under the chin  
"Keep telling yourself that"  
Captain gave another rumbling purr before squirming and demanding his freedom, Erwin let him go and the cat hit the floor with a thud before running off, throwing them both a look of disgust on the way  
"If you insist on being here, make yourself useful, his bowls near the fridge and his foods in the cupboard"  
Erwin rolled his eyes, it's not he had never visited Levi, he'd worked as the man's partner for the last 5 years. Still, he said nothing, letting Levi wander off to do his own thing as he busied himself with Captains food.

*  
Levi locked his bedroom door and climbed onto his bed, not even bothering to toe off his boots. He was exhausted. That kid had left him exhausted, they hadn't even been able to fully judge the boy's injuries, but if his mouth was filled with glass, it wasn't hard to imagine where else might be. He wanted to scream, the world wasn't fair, no one deserved half the crap that happened to them. He fished his phone from his pocket and glared at it, Hanji had tried to call, he imagined that must have already filled her in and as he unlocked his phone he ignored her message, instead opening Facebook. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but the brats imagine wouldn't leave his mind. He typed in Eren's first name, but had no idea when it came to the second, he tried all sorts of spelling before googling it and then trying Yeager. The boys profile loaded and Levi found himself looking at the most amazing pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. He swallowed knowing he was in trouble and quickly scrolled through the photos, Eren always seemed to shine, even when he was in the back of the shot. There was just something about the kid. 

A knock on his door had him closing Facebook guiltily, he felt like a kid being caught jacking off, instead of the 30-year man he was. Erwin poked his head in  
"Hanji says you're not replying and she'll be here in 20, so you might want to shower before hand"  
Levi nodded and struggled from the bed, he followed Erwin into his bathroom and let the man wrap the cast  
"Now, are you going to be alright?"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Yes mum, now got wait for Hanji, I don't want her walking in while I'm naked"  
Erwin snorted  
"We've all seen you naked before anyway"  
Levi rose his good hand and pointed to the door, Erwin disappeared after it laughing lightly and Levi closed the door, bolting reality out. He struggled from his clothes and boots, leaving them a heaped mess in the otherwise immaculate bathroom. He hated mess, he hated germs, he hated cats, and he wouldn't even have Captain if Isabel hadn't gifted him the tiny kitten. She died before she could even see what a monster he'd become. 

Fiddling with the taps, Levi finally stepped into the warm water, it was a little on the hot side, but he preferred it that way. Only when the water was hot did he actually feel clean. He stood there, wishing today would just wash down the drain like every other day would. Closing his eyes didn't help, all he could see was Eren's broken body and he let out a frustrated growl, forcing himself not punch the tile wall, Hanji would find it hilarious if he broke both hands, and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
He forced himself to pour out body wash and began to scrub clean, oh how he wished he could roll back today.

*  
Hanji talked non-stop, only stopping while Erwin left to pick Hannah up, and then straight back at it the moment they walked through the door. Levi remained silent, he knew he shouldn't mix prescription painkillers and whisky, but today had fucked him up so badly, he was now well on his way to drinker oblivion. Hannah looked at him in sympathy and dragged Erwin to the guest room  
"How is Levi doing?"  
Erwin shook his head  
"He hadn't been like this since Izzy and Farlan died"  
Hannah nodded, she'd only just started dating Erwin when it's happened. A horrible accident that had left both Izzy and Farlan DOA, and nearly split her and Erwin up before anything had begun. Levi had tried to overdose more than once, of course, none of that was on official record, and Erwin had stayed by his side until Levi finally found the strength to face life again  
"How's Eren?"  
Hannah let out a long breath  
"I checked in before coming over, and I'm not supposed to tell you and all"  
Erwin smiled, in this line of work, sometimes you just needed vent, and he could listen to her for hours  
"Poor kids not good. We don't know if he'll survive. He was beaten and stabbed. He shows signs of captivity and aside from the glass in his mouth, his rectal cavity was stuffed with it too. His throat and stomach were torn to shreds and he's got some badly healed old fractures... It might be for the best if he doesn't survive"  
Erwin nodded silently and Hannah looked at him, waiting for a reply  
"He's an omega right?"  
"Yeah, that was the other thing, the kid was pregnant recently, his hormone levels show it, but poor thing miscarried... If by miracle he survives, he's going to have a hard time carrying, or even falling pregnant"  
Erwin ran his hands through his hair  
"This case, fuck, I wish anyone but us had responded"  
"It this to do with Levi? He asked for a shot of suppressants"  
"It's the kid, he's never believed in true mate stuff, but you should have seen him with the kid, he looked like a nervous rookie... Said his alpha needed to be with Eren, to protect him, I think he's scared of how much the omegas got to him"  
Hannah gaped  
"Shit..."  
Erwin nodded  
"Levi never seemed the sort to even think about settling down and now he's met an omega... Under such conditions..."  
"Yeah, I'm afraid of what he'll do"  
Hannah nodded and gave Erwin a quick kiss  
"We should get back to him, I'm surprised he's even still upright. Had he eaten?"  
"Nope, just whisky and painkillers"  
"He's going to be feeling that in the morning"  
"I get a feel he's been feeling it in the morning for a while. I fed Cap earlier and when I chucked the tin in the bin, it was just cat food tins and whisky bottles"  
"How many is "bottles"?"  
"2"  
Hannah giggled  
"Two isn't that bad, besides one could have been nearly empty for months. We'll just keep an eye on him"

"Erwin!"  
Hanji's drunken voice drifted down the hall and Erwin stood, sticking his head out the bedroom door  
"What!?"  
"Levi's passed out and I can't carry him!"  
Erwin ducked his head back in and Hannah nodded, he swept from the room and down to the living room, easily hefting Levi up and carrying him through to his bedroom. He settled his friend under the thick comforter and went to find Cap, the fat cat was stuck atop the fridge, meowing pathetically and glared at Erwin as he lifted him down. He carried Cap through and dropped him Levi's bed with a light bounce before heading back out to Hanji.

Hanji was sprawled across the 3 seated sofa, she looked like she was one bad move away from ending up on the floor  
"Hanji, you go to sleep too"  
Hanji shook her head, slipping from the sofa as she tried to protest she was fine. Erwin picked the giggling woman up and laid her on the sofa, placing the TV remote in front of her, before covering her with a blanket and leaving a beer on the table as he snagged a pizza box and 6 pack before finally returning to Hannah's side.


	2. 2

Eren stared blankly at the ceiling, his father beside him, faking the loving caring parent roll perfectly. People were talking to him, but he couldn't hear them, it was like a fog had filled his head and he was loathed to discover he still lived. At least with a tube in his throat, his father wouldn't beat him for saying the wrong thing. 

He was going to be I trouble with this. Maybe a month in the basement if he was lucky, but then again, he'd take being chained down there over the embarrassment of the world knowing his dad abused him every sense of the word. Things hadn't been so bad while his mother had lived, Grisha would hit her, leaving him to watch as a warning, but one day he went to far and his mother had tripped backwards and smacked her head. Eren could still remember the look in her eyes, the tears that clung in the corners unspilt and the way her white dress just seemed too clean. His father had taken the body away, and they never spoke of her again. He'd even burnt her photos.

When Eren had presented as an omega, Grisha had taken it as a sign from god. He sold the boy for anything he could get and Eren couldn't count the number of guys who'd fucked him in dirty back alleys, nor the number of suspected miscarriages, just last week he'd had his first actual abortion, Grisha usually beat it out of him. He closed his eyes, wishing the world would vanish. This world had no love for him and he had none for it.

*  
Levi tried to go back to work, he gave it a real shot, but he couldn't, every call he was scared it would be Eren, that he was going to find the body of the teen hanging from a ceiling rafter. He couldn't. The green eyed brat had broken him, so now he was scrolling through the job listings, he had no idea what to do, or where to go from here. He knew he had no patience, not for home care or the sorts, he'd only become a paramedic out of atonement, his mother died before his eyes and he couldn't help, after that he vowed never to let another person feel the pain of loss he did. He didn't realise at the time how stupid or unrealistic his ideas were. But he had no other life plans so continued down that road until his life took an abrupt left turn.

Captain jumped on the desk with a thud and promptly head butted him for attention, Levi smiled slightly as picked the weighty cat up, Erwin was right, Cap was fat. He returned to scrolling through the job listings before closing his laptop in disgust, his thoughts shifted to Eren. It's been weeks and the boy had never really been far from his mind. He wondered if the teen was in hospital, or safely back home. He wondered what kind of place Eren called home and what kind of people his friends were. Hannah would tell him if he asked, but he wouldn't, he wasn't supposed to... Even if what he felt for the teen was dragging him back down into depression.

*  
Eren had been released from hospital and back into Grisha's care. He said nothing as he walked inside, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled his nose and he let out a small internal sigh. Technically his throat had healed "Surprisingly well", but he couldn't make a sound. His left leg was in a cast, something about an old break that hadn't healed properly, he didn't care. He wouldn't be alive long enough to, not if he had his way... He'd by his time, social services was involved now, and they'd be making frequent home visits for the next 3 months, it was part of the conditions that accompanied his going home with Grisha  
"Clean this mess up, and then go to your room. You're not come out unless it's for school"  
Eren nodded, he propped his crutches against the front door and hobbled through the house. He missed the hospital, he missed the drugs, the morphine that took away the pain leaving him detached from reality. It took him 4 times as long, as usual, to make the house presentable, with two slips and a trip out to the bin. After that, he holed up in his room. 

His room. It was never really his. Grisha had taken the door off the moment he'd presented, and Eren loathed the small space, even being chained in the basement was nicer than this room. Still, with no other choice, he shuffled to his bed and pulled his phone out from under his pillow, plugging it into charge. He flicked the side-switch leaving it to charge silently and half-heartedly crawled under the covers. His eyes sliding shut as he did.

Usually he hated his dreams, his mother would haunt them, blaming him, sometimes she was alone, sometimes she carried babes in her arms, her grandchildren she called them. But since the first night he'd woken, he dreamt of a man name Levi... He knew he couldn't have met such a man, he didn't hurt him, he didn't binding or rape him, he didn't do anything but hold his hand and tell him he'd be alright. Eren would sleep forever if he could, Levi was an alpha and something inside screamed he was born to be with him, but who could love the pathetic mess he was in real life?

*  
Monday came before he was ready, Grisha had woken him early, screaming because he was yet to make breakfast, the teen bit back the retort that danced on the tip of his tongue. At least Grisha could eat, Eren was on a liquid diet until he'd healed completely as it was he have problems using the bathroom for the rest of his life. 

He dressed quickly and hobbled downstairs, his crutches were still next to the front door where he'd placed them when he'd returned home.

The idea of school filled his stomach with dread. It'd been weeks, somehow Grisha had kept it from being in the news, but he was sure word would have gotten out and he knew everyone would stare and whisper. Like his anxiety wasn't already bad enough. When Grisha finally pulled up Eren climbed from the car, his father scowled as he grabbed his crutches from the backseat, clearly expecting a thank you. Instead, Eren gave him a nod and closed the door, watching the man drive out of sigh before slowly making his way in. His school was too large for everyone to know each other names, but too small for any kind of privacy. As expected whispers erupted as he made his way towards his locker. Art was the first class, he liked art. He was probably average, but far better than some, he grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, tucking them awkwardly into his bag before closing his locker and setting off to the back classroom.

His friends were already there, joking about what they'd done on the weekend, but that stopped the minute he slid the door open. He bit his lip and chose a seat away from them. He didn't know what to say or how to act. It was hardly like he could say "hey guys, yeah, don't worry, I was only gangbanged and tortured... the usual", because that would totally go over well. He winced as the chair next to him slid back and Mikasa dropped down, he could feel the agitation leaking from the alpha and her smell nearly had him gagging. To him she smelt like onions and old socks, she'd thought they'd become a thing once he presented, but he couldn't stomach her smell for more than a few minutes, even though he'd mastered hiding it  
"Eren! You have no idea how much I missed you! Jean said you'd been in an accident, I can't believe he actually found you! You have to tell me all about it, he woooooon't"  
Eren had heard Jean had found him, but he hadn't talked to the teen, and hearing Sasha carry on only made him want to run. Mikasa reached out for his arm and Eren fought not to move it away  
"Guys! Let's just give him some space, he's only just come back!"  
Trust Armin to be the sole voice of reason. No one argued with the beta, he was the glue that kept their group together and everyone knew if. When the door slid open again, Jean stepped through, he locked eyes with Eren for a second and Eren swore he could see fear. The teen took the furtherest seat he could from Eren. There'd once been a time when they'd been on good terms, but that had changed long before the incident. Eren had presented and Jean had asked him out, it'd been the end of their friendship when Eren had said no, but now Jean had Marco and Eren was genuinely happy for the two of them. The second bell rang and their teacher came hurrying in, a man by the name of Olou, who was brilliant at art, but was a total clutz, the man was forever biting the tip of his tongue. Eren watched his teachers eyes widen  
"Mr Yeager! Finally returning to us, nice to have you back, how are you feeling?"  
Eren shrugged and his teachers face fell, they'd been on semi friendly terms before the incident, and now the poor man probably thought Eren hated him  
"Happy to be back?"  
Eren nodded and the man let out a sigh  
"Alright, today's topic..."  
Eren wanted to laugh. They were supposed to envision death, what they thought it meant to die, Olou was talking about taking fear and making it your own, and how to use it as a weapon. Eren started long before everyone else, sketching the crime scene as described by the police officers who'd tried to question him at the hospital. He worked on drawing his body, laying naked on black rubbish bags, he intentional smudged across his groin, no one needed to see that, and didn't look up until Armin elbowed him. All eyes in the classroom were on him  
"You're crying"  
Eren's graphite covered fingers touched his face, finding it wet, he wiped it dry and grabbed his stuff, stuffing his sketch down the bottom of his bag. They all watched as he hobbled out, Olou was calling his name, but he couldn't reply. He made his was to sick bay, this lack of voice thing was something his father should have notified the school about, but the man couldn't even do that.

Arriving at the nurses office, he knocked lightly and entered. The room was chaos as Eren felt his nerves rising, he longed to run, but he had nowhere to run to. So, without option, he made his way towards the one bed and sat down on it, the nurse on duty appeared a few minutes later, clearly surprised to find anyone there  
"Hello? Do you have the right room?"  
Eren nodded and the woman sat down  
"What's your name?"  
Eren rolled his eyes, he grabbed his notebook and penned a quick note saying his name was Eren, he'd been in an incident and because of it he couldn't speak, and wanted to know if she could write him a note for his classes so he didn't have to keep explaining, ye woman had laughed lightly as she'd read it. She slipped out a light blue form and filled it out  
"Alright Eren, done, but if I was you, I'd totally just hide here all day"  
Eren eyed her in suspicion  
"That bed is the best, seriously, I can't even count the number of times I've slept off a hangover on it"  
She smiled wickedly and Eren suppressed a shiver. The thought of alcohol made his stomach roll. Grisha without alcohol was a scary, scary thing. He took the note from her and balanced on his good leg as he got himself reorganised and left the room. In his pocket his phone vibrated and he slipped it out. It was one of his clients. He messaged the man back, apologising for his long absence and explaining he wouldn't be able to meet again. It's not like the man didn't have a wife and kids. He wondered why he felt guilty now, it'd never bothered him before, he'd learnt how valuable his body could be after Grisha had sold him for the first time and the deal had been done in cash, he'd never seen so many notes in his life.

Arriving at his next class early, he stood there waiting, another class was already in there and he didn't feel like limping around like an idiot. He hated the crutches enough as it was and knowing his luck he'd fall down the stairs. his phone vibrated again and he slid the message open, he'd thought it from his client, but it was from Armin, asking where he was. Eren shot back a quick reply that he was standing in the hall waiting for their next class and a few long moments later, the bell rang and students filed out. Eren waited he until the last one was gone before hobbling in. He hated math, his teacher Dok had very nearly been a client at one time, until he'd discovered Eren was his student. Still, the old man would occasionally eye him and Eren could tell he exactly what he was thinking. He made his way to Dok, his note in hand and he held it out, the man read it quickly before eyeing him, Eren shrugged and the note was passed back, and Eren made his way to the back row, falling gratefully into his chair. It was only a minute later that Armin came running in and up to join him, Mikasa not far behind  
"Eren? Wanna tell is about what happened in art?"  
Not really, was what he was dying to say, instead he passed Armin the note and his friends eyes widened  
"Really!? Like you can't speak at all..."  
Eren shook his head and his friends looked at him so sadly that he felt disgusted. He couldn't shake the feeling for the rest of the school day and returned home having learnt nothing.

*  
Levi glared as he walked through the school, Mike fucking owed him for this and so did Hanji. Mike wanted someone to come in and talk to his health class about the dangers of the big bad world, Hanji nominated him. And so, here he was, stalking the corridors feeling like an idiot and wearing his old paramedic uniform. He rounded another corner and glared, the woman at the school office had been less than helpful, and her directions had been useless.

"Levi!"  
Levi spun round, Mike was jogging towards him and he pulled himself to full height  
"I was wondering where you'd gotten to!"  
"Blame your shitty school secretary the woman's dense as a brick shit house"  
Mike laughed, he brought a hand down on Levi's shoulder, earning himself and annoyed glare, Mike leant in and took a big sniff  
"You smell different..."  
Mike took another big sniff and reeled back  
"You found your mate! I thought you were destined to be a bachelor forever... So who are they?"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"I didn't find my mate, I don't believe in this soul mate shit"  
"You of all people know it's been scientifically proven!"  
Levi kept his mouth closed as Mike guided him to the classroom, Levi eyed the posters around the room in boredom, it's been 12 years sine he'd left high school, couldn't they have come up with anything better by now? He jumped as the bell rang and Mike laughed, slowly students began to file in, outside the door however there was some kind of commotion and Mike stuck his head out  
"Eren! I didn't know you were back! And you Armin, why are you just standing there? Take his bag for him already"

In the hall Eren looked at Armin and Armin shrugged, he held one of Eren's crutches as his friend slipped his bag from his shoulder. Behind their teacher a man stuck his head out, glaring at both of them  
"Levi, stop it, you're scaring my students"  
Mike winked at Eren and Armin, before darting back into the classroom, Armin moved in front of Eren, but Eren grabbed his arm, pulling out his phone and typing a quick one word message "Bathroom"  
Armin nodded and Eren turned, he could feel the eyes of the alpha as he made his way away from the man. His heart was pounding and he could feel himself slicking, all it's taken was one look at the man. Hell he'd smelt him before he even saw him, it was a scent he couldn't describe, but it screamed at him that this man was the one for him, that he'd protect him and he'd be the one to mark and breed him. When Eren had seen Levi's face, it'd been like looking at a ghost, he couldn't quite believe it. He wanted more, but at the same time, his omega side was demanding to be sated, so now he was pushing into the bathroom and into the first stall, awkwardly locking the door behind him before tearing at the top of his jeans, desperately trying to free his leaking erection. He shuddered as his fingers ghosted along his shaft, and the wasted no time sliding his underwear down and spreading his legs, he shoved two fingers in, mouth falling open in a long silent moan, his free hand came up to squeeze hard on his throat as he finger fucked himself, while imagining it was Levi behind him, the alpha buried inside, his knot stretching and catching as he choked Eren, it didn't take long to bring himself to orgasm, shaking as his semen splattered across the toilet lid and seat. He winced as he slid his fingers free, not surprised to find blood on his fingers, his slick had stung and he knew he wasn't fully healed, but he also know he was broken. If sex wasn't rough or didn't hurt, he couldn't even get hard. Part of him wondered what the alpha would think if he knew... Would Levi fuck him? Knot him? Mark him and take away the hollow feeling that told him daily he was still unfortunately alive? Eren eyed the mess he'd made, someone else would clean it up, it was there job not his. He wiped his thighs and spent penis, before pulling his underwear back up and tucking himself away. Jeans back in place, he unlocked the bathroom door and grabbed his crutches, hobbling to the bathroom to wash his fingers quickly and then made his way back towards health class.

All eyes were on him as he slipped into the room, he nodded towards his teacher and made his way to sit beside Armin  
"Are you alright? You look feverish..."  
Eren nodded and looked towards the alpha, the man was explaining something, and when he looked up, he looked almost scared to see Eren had returned. Eren gave him a small wave, just to see what happened, he received a glare and Levi went back to whatever the man had been talking about. 

As Eren's gaze shifted around the room, he found he wasn't the only one staring at the alpha. The man held the attention of almost everyone in the room and his omega side boiled with jealousy. That man was his and only his. His musings were broken by the kid in front of him standing up, they must have progressed to questions  
"Mr Kirstien, you have a question for Levi?"  
Jean seemed almost scared to ask and Connie through a scrunched up paper ball at his friend, Jean shot him a glare  
"What's the worst thing you've seen?"  
Levi's eyes flicked straight to Eren, meeting for half a second before taking a deep breath  
"I don't know, I've seen some pretty bad things. I've seen omegas killed by their alphas, for something stupid like stepping aside for someone, or smiling and thanking someone. I've seen parents so poor, they've killed their own children because they couldn't feed them. Junkies dead with needles still in their arms. Idiot teens who think their invincible only to finds themselves the only ones alive in a car accident that killed all their friends"  
The whole room fell into an awkward silence and Jean sat down heavily, obviously regretting asking. Mike shot Levi a look and the man cleared his throat  
"I've seen some pretty amazing things too. I've delivered babies, and one time there was a kid I was sure would be DOA, the boy survived because of the help we gave"  
A few of the girls started whispering, one of the loud mouths singled Sasha out and Levi was already shaking his head as he stood  
"No, I'm not seeing anyone. No I'm not interested, yes I am an alpha, and no you can't have my number"  
Sasha opened and closed her mouth before sinking back into her chair, she giggled as Ymir leant in and smacked her.  
"Well thank you for that Levi, that's all I had planned for today. Eren, do you mind staying for a minute?"  
Armin looked to Eren and Eren shrugged  
"I'll take your bag?"  
Eren nodded, he grabbed his phone and note from it, and Armin slung his friends bag onto his shoulder  
"I'll wait outside"  
Eren nodded again and students began to pile out, just as the bell sounded. Eren waited for the crowd to clear before making his way to the front of the classroom awkwardly. He handed his note to Mike and Mike nodded  
"You could have told me Eren was him"  
Levi frowned  
"I've only met the brat twice"  
"Ah, but the nose knows..."  
Mike tapped his nose and Eren still looked confused  
"Eren, you don't have to hide it. I can smell the way you two are reacting to each other, I'm surprised no one else called you out on it"  
Eren shook his head and began to leave  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about what you missed in while you were out. He was gone a whole 8 weeks Levi"  
Mike nudged Levi with his elbow  
"He's lucky he's even still alive"  
Mike raised an eyebrow  
"First responder?"  
"Yeah, me and Erwin. But that's all you're getting from me. Eren, I'm happy you survived, good luck with your life kiddo"  
Levi patted Eren's shoulder before walking from the room ahead of the boy, and Eren glared as he left  
"He's a good man Eren, you two should really talk it it"  
Eren nodded slowly. There was nothing to talk about, his alpha had just rejected him and he felt gut punched. He moved out the classroom as fast as his crutches allowed, Armin looked at him worriedly  
"You're crying again... Did something happen"  
Eren shook his head and kept moving. Too bad if Mike wanted to talk to him, he wanted to be far far away from here.

Armin watched Eren silently, his friend was frowning and he didn't like it, also it was hard to believe that Eren had been rendered mute from a single accident, something more had to be going on... He watched as Eren went to step, but caught his cast on the edge of his crutch and fell, Armin let out a horrified gasp as Eren fell in a hard on the polished linoleum floor, the thud so hard that Mike and Levi came running from the classroom. As Levi moved to help Eren, Mike looked to Armin  
"What happened?"  
"He tripped... He spun around too fast"  
Mike nodded, watching as Levi checked the boy  
"I can smell blood..."  
Armin looked down at Eren, who was stubbornly refusing Levi's help  
"Eren, maybe you should let Levi help you? It's his job after all"  
"Was my job..."  
Levi's voice was low, he looked at the omega in front of him, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be bruising peaking from under the edge of the teen's shirt, a low growl came from his throat before he realised what happened, and he scooped up Eren  
"Where's the infirmary in this place?"  
Eren was struggling in Levi's arms, his heart was beating a million miles a minute and his arse felt uncomfortably wet, he wasn't sure if it was slick, or blood from falling on it so hard  
"I'll guide you, Armin, why don't you head off to lunch?"  
Armin looked to both men and then to Eren, his friend was pale and small beads of sweat had begun to run from the teen's temples  
"Eren, message me... If you need me..."  
Eren looked at him as if to plead with Armin not to leave, but Mike placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, blocking Armin's view, he leant in and whispered in Armin's ear  
"Levi treated Eren after the accident, trust me, he's the best there is at his job, besides, I think they need a little time alone"  
He winked and Armin looked scandalised, Mike nodded at his silent question  
"But... He's so much older than Eren"  
Mike gave a loud laugh  
"You can't argue with fate kid"  
With that he released Armin's shoulders and picked up Eren's bag and crutches, ushering Levi and Eren through the corridors and into the infirmary  
"I'll just leave there here. Hanji should be in the staff room, so I'll pop in and keep her entertained"  
Mike left and Eren's heart sank further. He didn't know what he was supposed to do... He couldn't even speak, he tried to figure out the man he was now stuck with, but Levi's eyes seemed to be trying to draw him in and he shivered  
"Eren... Ignore Mike, he's an idiot, but he's usually spot on with smells, are you hurt? Or bleeding?"  
Eren blushed and looked away  
"I didn't think you'd survive kid"  
Eren's head snapped back, he tried to speak but nothing came out  
"So you're mute... It's alright, you become a pro at reading lips in this job, just mouth what you want to say"  
Eren felt a fool, moving his lips only to make no sound  
"You should have let me die"  
Levi sighed  
"You said the same thing back then"  
Eren looked confused  
"You said "Let me die", at the time I could see why, and it's been stuck in my head ever since... You've been stuck in my head ever since"  
Eren glared and Levi laughed  
"I can't help it, I don't know what it is about you kid, but you throw all my senses into chaos"  
Eren nodded  
"You should go now, sorry for being a burden"  
Levi didn't like hearing the teen talk about himself so negatively, but he was also curious  
"Do you remember what happened? How you ended up like that?"  
Eren snapped, he'd had enough and struggled up, swaying before Levi caught him, of course, he ducking remembered  
"I take that as a yes?"  
Eren winced as Levi pushed him back down onto the bed  
"Alright, I won't ask you what happened, but for now, will you at least tell me if you're in pain?"  
Eren looked down and Levi took it as a yes  
"Would you rather I take a look at you here, or have me take you to hospital"  
Eren nodded silently  
"I take it that means you want me to take a look"  
Again Eren nodded and he moved his hands down, undoing his jeans, he ignored the fact he was half hard as he stripped down and climbed onto the bed. If he didn't heal right, Grisha wouldn't have a reason to keep him around... Or alive... His face burned as Levi moved behind him, he heard the telltale sounds of plastic gloves being pulled on and then shivered as Levi's fingers slid down his arse  
"Shit kid, you've got some real damage here... I imagine it causes all sorts of trouble"  
Eren nodded silently  
"You really should get your parents to take you to hospital, I'll patch you up for now, but there's no way this shitty school had everything I need to do a proper job"

Eren wondered if Levi was struggling as much as he was, every touch hurt and combined with the safe smell of the alpha, he couldn't help but be aroused, he resisted the urge to slip his hand down and jerk off, but when Levi moved away, he did wriggle his hips slightly, glad the man couldn't hear his silent moans. Levi worked fast, and soon he announced it was safe for Eren to sit up, but recommended Eren head home for the rest of the week. Eren shook as he tried to push himself up, he desperately wanted to cum, to have the alpha flip him on his back and fuck him.

Levi took the omegas arm, wondering if Eren knew he was leaking a crazy amount of pheromones, the man's penis was painfully hard and Eren was just as hard by the seems, he'd seen plenty of penis's and erections in the line of work, but he'd never wanted to lick or suck one as badly as he did the brats, he forced the thoughts back, and helped Eren into his jeans, wincing in sympathy for the embarrassed teen  
"I... Um... Look, I'm really fucking bad at this. But I truly haven't been able to get you out of my head, and I know I seem like a complete pedo, but, if you need to talk, or want to talk, I can give you my number, or if you have any medical emergencies..."  
Eren's green eyes shimmered and the kid seemed to have something he wanted to say, but instead looked down and slid his phone from his pocket, pressing it into Levi's hand, Levi looked down at the home screen, the back picture was a grim reaper, this kid was way too obsessed with death. Levi opened contacts and entered his number, calling himself from Eren's phone  
"There, I have your number and you have mine. I should probably go, Mike probably thinks I'm having my wicked way with you. Let me know how you get on"  
Levi backed from the room as fast as was polite, fucking Mike, and fucking alpha, he found the closest bathroom, locking himself away. He struggled to free his tender erection, only taking a few hard strokes to bring himself spilling across his hand. He eyed the mess in disgust, masturbation had always been a chore and sex had never held any real desire, yet this brat... He wiped his hand clean and flushed the mess away, making sure to scrub his hands thoroughly.


	3. 3

When Grisha picked him up that day, Eren felt his stomach drop. The man was sober and he didn't look at all impressed  
"Social services called, someone's coming out today, so you need to be on your best behaviour"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"I like this mute thing you've for going on, but I can't sell an omega that doesn't moan, you need to get over this shit real fast"  
Eren looked down, he wanted to roll his eyes, it was all Grisha's fault he'd wound up like that anyway. The man had organised the client. But when Eren fell pregnant to him and then Grisha had forced the abortion, the client had flipped, screaming at Eren for being a useless slut, which Eren had screamed back at him for. The man had brought him, he knew he was a prostitute and had paid extra to fuck him bareback. Pregnancy was always a risk. Still, the man had drugged him, he was awake, he could see and feel everything, but couldn't move a muscle. The glass had been a nice touch, as was raping him with the bottle before smashing it. He wondered what happened to the man if he was lucky, he'd skipped town before Grisha found him, if not then he was now rotting in some back alley and Eren could say he honestly felt nothing about it.

Arriving home they found the two social services agents waiting for them. Grisha made a big show of helping Eren out, and Eren tried his best to appear grateful for his help. 

Inside, Grisha helped Eren sit, before getting him a glass of juice and his mediation, Eren mouthed thank you, playing the perfect son. He swallowed his pills and smiled at the two agents, the man seemed uncomfortable, but the woman was all smiles, gushing about how nice it was that they got along so well. Eren reached out and squeezed Grisha's hand and the woman practically squealed over it. Finally, she began to ask him all sorts of questions, Grisha had to step in and explain that "the senseless and heartbreaking act" had left Eren mute and the woman looked like she was about to burst into tears. After that she started talking to him loudly and clearly like he was deaf or a little slow, he bit down his annoyance and pulled a notebook from his school bag and a pen, writing all his answers down for her.  
Yes Grisha was supportive.  
No, he didn't know why he'd been attacked.  
No, he didn't know who did it.  
Yes he was going back to school, it was hard but his friends made everything better.  
He nearly gagged on the sickly sweetness of the answers he gave. Finally, she wanted to check Eren's room, Grisha explained he'd taken the door off so he could hear if Eren was in any distress, Eren had nodded and the woman had taken a few photos, before her and her partner left. 

Grisha seemed pleased enough, he didn't lay a finger on him that night, nor did he force him to go to school the next day. Eren couldn't have gone even if he'd wanted to, he'd woken up with a fever, it was kind of like being in heat, but he wasn't. He spent the day stalking Levi online, trying to figure the man out. He knew his full name now, Levi had saved himself as Levi Ackerman. He wondered if Levi and Mikasa were related, it wasn't that common of a surname.  
From what he could tell, the man didn't have many friends, but the friends he had seemed solid and upstanding citizens, he wanted to laugh at the differences between them.

Tucking his phone back under his pillow, he snoozed until he was rudely awoken by a text, his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from Levi  
Levi: Did you go to hospital?  
Eren: Couldn't  
Levi: You really need to go, it could develop into an infection and fever  
Eren: Too late  
Eren wondered just what the hell he was playing at, it made no sense to be telling this strange anything, but at the same time the attention gave him a thrill.  
Levi: If you have a fever, you need to go  
Eren: I'll be fine, besides, dads at work, so I'm stuck home  
Levi: Ambulance or me? Either way, you're going  
Eren blinked, he wanted to laugh. This man cared waaaaaay too much about someone like him  
Eren: Neither, I'm going back to sleep

Eren switched his phone to silent and slid it under his pillow, he scolded himself for wanting more of Levi's attention, the man was better off getting as far away from him as possible. He was a defective omega now, he'd overheard the gossiping nurses, he couldn't carry a child, even falling pregnant now was near on impossible, no alpha would want an omega like him, the only small concession was that Grisha seemed to think this a good thing, he could continue to sell Eren, once he'd healed, and charge for bareback without worry. It wasn't like Eren hadn't tried to kill himself before, accidental overdoses were easy enough to cover up if he fucked up and woke up still breathing. But now he was forced to wait until social services gave the all clear before trying anything, one wrong move and Grisha would make his life even worse, if he knew Eren wanted to die, he'd do everything he could to keep him alive, just to watch him suffer that much longer.

*  
Levi felt like a fucking stalker. He'd called Erwin, his words a jumbled mess as he explained that Eren was sick and needed medical attention. His friend was first relieved the boy had lived, but then alarmed that Levi seemed so distressed over Eren's situation. The blonde man had called Hannah, and Hannah found Eren's address from the file. Erwin wanted to all an ambulance, but Levi was freaking out so badly, the man had driven over and picked the alpha up, insisting he'd drive to Eren's, and Levi was kind of grateful he wasn't going alone. Erwin would keep him from doing anything too crazy. 

The drive to the teen's house was beyond awkward, it seemed every idiot was on the road today and the number of near misses he witnessed left him sick. But at the end of it, they pulled up in front of a very ordinary two story, and Levi unbuckled himself and was jumping out the car before Erwin had even knocked it into park. He knocked almost frantically on the front door, Eren said his dad was at work, but what about his mum? He forced himself to knock lighter, and after a few very long minutes, a dishevelled Eren opened the door. Eren seemed both annoyed and maybe the tiniest bit relieved to see Levi, he fell out the front door and into the man's arms, Levi looked to Erwin  
"I'll take care of him, you drive"  
Levi nodded, forcing himself to be alright with Erwin touching his omega... Eren... Just Eren...

Erwin busied himself in the back of his SUV, he always kept well stock in case he came across emergencies outside of work. The kid's skin was boiling and he cracked a cooling pad, placing it over the back of Eren's neck. He checked Eren for external injuries, before realising the omega wasn't just wet around his arse from slick. He pulled his phone out and called ahead, describing Eren's condition and securing a bed for the teen.

*  
Levi forced himself to remain calm as they waited. To his disgust, Eren hadn't even changed the dressing Levi'd put on the day before. He wasn't sure what to do next. He could hardly call Eren's father and be all "look, I just met your son, and I can't get him out of my head, and when he told me he was sick I stalked him down and then pretty much kidnapped him"

A young male nurse came to talk to them, his name was Samuel and Levi couldn't remember seeing him around before. He explained that Eren was supposed to have come back and had internal stitches reassessed, but had failed to show, and because of that, they'd healed badly and the wound was split and infected. Levi felt sick, this brat was clearly not getting the right care at home. It was far too common for fathers to neglect or even abuse their male omega offspring. He asked Samuel to do a full work over on the kid, bloods and everything under the suspicion of child abuse. Erwin stepped in, pointing out the fact they didn't know the first thing about the teen. Levi was positively murderous. 

*  
Grisha arrived at the hospital, he looked haggard and concerned, Erwin watched him as he moved to the emergency room desk, demanding to know what had happened to his son. He followed the man as he was let through and lead to where Eren slept. Erwin watched the man closely, he seemed genuinely distressed for his son, asking over and over if this was his fault, explaining he worked late, and sometimes he couldn't be there for Eren like he wanted. It was all too perfect, and Erwin was sure there was something more, but unless Eren admitted it, there was nothing that could be done. So he lied to Levi, telling him that Eren's father had seemed loving and concerned. His friend had relaxed a fraction after hearing that, but still, Erwin knew Levi was in deep with that boy, he already seemed crazy for him, even if he couldn't admit it himself.

*  
Eren copped it the second he got home. He lied smoothly to his father, about having a friend take him because he'd randomly started bleeding. When the man had gone to strike him, he'd reminded him that he needed to heal of Grisha expected to sell him. The man ripped the two pieces of paper, that Eren had written his responses on, from Eren's notebook and scrunched them up, binning them before sending Eren back up to his room.

Alone in his room Eren wanted to scream in frustration, the alpha cared enough to randomly show up, which was kind of stalkerish and more than a little creepy, but he'd smelt so damn good. Opening Facebook, Eren pulled up a photo of Levi and propped his mobile up on his nightstand, his hand, as usual, slipping to his throat as the other began to work his penis, he squeezed down, knowing he'd leave bruises, but it felt amazing, he brought himself to climax, shaking and thinking of Levi as he squeezed harder, allowing himself to pass into the blackness.

Monday rolled around too soon and Eren was back off to school. Grisha got sick of the cast on his leg and had hacked it off the previous day, Eren said nothing as he did. He limped badly as he made his way to class, it seemed his muteness had now made its way around school, but he didn't expect to find himself cornered by Jean  
"Is it true? You can't talk"  
Eren rolled his eyes as he nodded  
"Fuck man. I... I found you know, I told everyone it was an accident, but it wasn't... Someone did that to you on purpose right?"  
Again Eren nodded  
"Do the police know?"  
Eren shrugged, he pushed past Jean  
"Eren..."  
Jean obviously wasn't done talking, but Eren was in no mood. He limped into art and once again chose a seat away from his friends, only to have Armin come and sit loyally by his side. Eren pulled his sketch book out and flicked past his sketch from the last lesson, waiting for Olou to arrive.  
To his relief, today's lesson was a still life, the middle table was decorated with the usual milk jug full of sunflowers, silver goblet looking thing, apples, pears, grapes and for some reason a teacup. He spent the next hour and bit, drawing the scene over and over, letting his mind wander. When the bell rang, Olou announced he'd be collecting all their sketchbooks and Eren rushed to rip the sketch of himself from it. He folded it and slipped it into his bag, Olou was clearly not impressed, but still took Eren's sketchbook as he exited.

The rest of the day was spent dodging Jean, and trying to keep his cool as everyone kept forgetting he couldn't reply to their questions.

*  
"Get dressed in something nice, we're going out"  
Eren blinked, Grisha didn't usually take him out unless it was to meet a client, and even then they all seemed to prefer the casual teen look over nice. He wondered how nice was nice, it must have shown on his face  
"There's someone who wants to meet you, and will only do so down at TTN"  
Oh... That kind of nice. TTN was a dive of a place, disguised as a nightclub, so nice meant fuckable. So much for healing. He shimmied into the tightest pair of black jeans he owned, matched with a tight black shirt, black leather belt and black biker boots, he ran a little gel through his hair, trying for stylish messy, rather than just messy and dabbed the tiniest bit of cologne on. He limped down the stairs and Grisha handed him his wallet, he opened it and eyed the ID. His name and address were the same, all that changed was his birthday was upped by two years, making him legal. It was a pretty good fake, and he let Grisha guide him out the front door.

*  
Levi glared the moment the loud music met his ears, he had no idea why Hanji and Mike had insisted on dragging him out, but now he was here, he wanted nothing more than to go home, even choosing a table close to the door so he could bolt the first chance he got. Hanji left Mike to babysit him while she disappeared for drinks  
"Sooo, how're things with Eren?"  
Levi shot him a glare and Mike raised his hands  
"He's a good kid, got a good head on his shoulders"  
Levi shrugged, Mike had just said it himself, Eren was a kid. Even if they were fated mates, Eren would always be so much younger, what right did he to claim the boy... Other than his alpha instincts screaming at him to do just that. He slipped from his seat  
"Bathroom"  
Was his only explanation as he slipped through the crowd. He pushed on the handle, disgusted at just how many germs would be on the door. This place was revolting, he'd never understand what Hanji saw in it. 

He walked in, noticing only one stall was free and he slipped inside, wiping the seat down before sitting on it. He took a moment to enjoy the somewhat quieter atmosphere, but even that too was spoilt when he realised whoever was in the stall next to him was going for it. He winced as he listened to the sounds, the panting and moaning and wheezing, it made his stomach roll, and he was just standing up as the door next to him opened, forcing him to stay put, he waited until the main door opened and closed before stepping out and walking to bathroom counter, behind him he could see someone moving, and he turned in surprise  
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped, he hadn't expected Levi to be here, nor for the man to see him pulling up his pants, as some ransoms semen dribbled down his face. But the look on Levi's face was what really made his heart stop. Pure fury. He flinched as Levi stormed towards him, cornering him in the stall  
"What the fuck! Is this what you do? Sneak into bars and just fuck anything that moves?"  
Eren flinched at the man's words, he wanted to explain, but whatever the man had given him left him feverish. Angrily Levi snatched up a wad of toilet paper and wiped Eren's face clean, flushing it in disgust. How dare someone else lay claim to HIS omega.

Levi only grew more mortified as Eren grabbed his crotch, the teen's hands took a firm hold, while his mouth pressed open mouth kisses to his neck. Levi growled as he shoved Eren back, but Eren didn't stop, the teen hands pulled his pants up all the way, and his hand was now palming himself while his mother hand came up to strange himself. Levi let out another growl, ripping the boy's hand off his throat, only to find Eren orgasmed at his touch. This was too much. Levi had had it. As Eren sank down, Levi grabbed another was of paper, this time cleaning the teen's semen off his pants. His alpha was fighting for control, his teeth ached, he wanted to sink then into Eren's nape and mark the boy as his, a warning to anyone else who would lay hands on him instead he snarled at Eren  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You make me sick!"  
He threw the paper in the toilet and stalked from the bathroom, leaving before he could see the confused look on Eren's face or the silent tears his actions had caused. Levi continued out the club. Fuck Mike. Fuck Hanji and mostly Fuck that green eyes brat. 

*  
Weeks passed and Levi was still agitated and frustrated. He'd brought up Eren's number time and time again. Maybe there'd been more to that night? Maybe the teen had been drugged? And the guilt of all the what ifs had hit him and he found himself drinking himself to sleep every night.

*  
Erwin's heart sank as the call came through. It'd been roughly 5 weeks since he and Levi had last shown up on the doorstep of the address Petra had just radioed through. Teen and suicide attempt, was all that stuck and he forced himself into work mode. This was going to kill Levi. 

Arriving on the scene, he pulled into the driveway and he and Gunther headed in. Eren's father was nowhere to be scene, but they soon found Eren, the teen was slumped over the side of his bed, a bottle of pain meds lay scattered across the room and thankful Eren had seemed to have vomited up a fair bit of however many he'd swallowed. The kid had left some scrap of paper next to here he laid and as Gunther stabilised Eren, Erwin picked the paper up, all it said was Levi. He swore lightly and forced his focus back to Eren. The teen had been beaten badly, but not as bad as the first time he'd laid sight on him.

Eren coded twice in the back of the ambulance, and a third as they wheeled him into the ER. Erwin sank down in the visitors waiting room while Gunther cleaned the back of the bus. Hannah wasn't on shift, but fuck Erwin wished she was. He didn't know what he was going to tell Levi and he still had another 6 hours before shift end.

When he did finally clock off, he drove to Levi's, letting himself in. Cap meowed loudly and Erwin picked the fat cat up, the beast rumbled out a purr  
"Levi!"  
The apartment was silent and Erwin sighed as he began checking the rooms, he found Levi sitting in the dark, his friend winced and glared at the intrusion from the rooms light, and Erwin deposited Cap down, marching over and snatching the bottle of whisky from Levi's hand. He slung the bottle across the room and smashed satisfyingly loud  
"Really? I was drinking that"  
Erwin let out a growl  
"I notice. You were sitting here, drinking and feeling sorry for yourself all fucking night weren't you"  
Levi gave a noncommittal shrug and Erwin leant down, dragging him up by his shirt collar  
"Do you know what I was doing while you were having your pity party?"  
Levi's eyes were dull, clearly not interested  
"I was picking up your fucking omega. He tried to overdose on pain pills. He coded twice on the way and then again as we wheeled him into the ER"  
Levi blinked and laughed  
"That kid has nothing to do with me"  
Erwin threw Levi back down into his chair  
"Bullshit. That kids your fucking mate. It's clear as fuck. Tell me you weren't drinking because of him! Go on! You can't can you?"  
Levi let out a snarl  
"You think my mates some snot nosed brat, who sneaks into clubs and fucks anything that moves. Yeah. I fucking caught him in the act"  
Erwin's face paled  
"So get off your fucking high horse. If the kid wants to be dead so badly, let hi..."  
Levi's sentence was cut short by Erwin's fist slamming into his nose, the crack was audible  
"I didn't want to tell you. So I fucking lied. I had Hannah call Grisha like I said, I watched as he arrived, I watched how he was with Eren. Something was going on there, but you were already in over your head with that brat. But maybe I should have, maybe Eren wouldn't have tried to off himself if I'd told you"  
Levi glared at his friend, blood was rubbing down his front  
"So what? You think he's abused?"  
"I'd say there's a high chance. Eren didn't call 911, and whoever did just left him there"  
Levi spat the blood from his mouth  
"It's no business of mine. Now leave. I have to set my fucking nose"  
Erwin gaped  
"If you're not going to do anything, I will"  
He turned and stormed from the apartment, he couldn't believe how stupid Levi was being. Even at 16, Eren was just a kid.

His hands shook as he drove to the hospital, someone needed to be there for Eren, and if Levi wasn't going to be, he sure as well would.

*  
The police and social services came, both times Eren insisted he hadn't meant to do it, he'd just been in too much pain and downed them without thinking. They'd asked about his father, but Eren didn't know where he was all the while confused as to why Levi's blonde friend was sitting by his side. Erwin said nothing until the two of them were left alone  
"I know you're being abused. You're father right?"  
Eren shook his head and Erwin laughed  
"You don't need to lie to me kid, I'm on your side, Levi's on your side too, even if he does a piss poor job of showing it"  
Eren slid down and pulled the covers up to his shoulders  
"Because this is being labelled a suicide attempt, you'll be held for 72 hours before they'll decide if you can go home or not. Do you have anyone to go home to? Other than your father?"  
Eren shook his head and Erwin sat there quietly, the omega would probably end up in a foster home, and then god only knew... He didn't want that for the boy or for Levi  
"Eren, I don't know what happened between you and Levi, but I do know suicide isn't the answer"  
Eren made no response  
"Alright, but if Levi comes, just listen to him. He's shit with feelings and emotions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them and if it make you feel better, I broke his nose"  
Eren still didn't reply and Erwin gave up. He sunk down in a vain attempt to get comfortable, he had no intention of leaving Eren alone, not until Hannah clocked on at least.

*  
Levi swore as he attempted to set his nose, Erwin had done a fucking good job and given how drunk he was, he couldn't set it properly. With no one else to call, he was forced to call Hannah, the woman had been confused by his thick and slurred words, before getting the gist of it, and appearing at his apartment half an hour later. She took one look at him and that was it. He was forced into her car and driven to the hospital, where his nose was set, but he was told he'd require future surgery if he were wanted to be able to breathe through it properly again. He cursed the day he met Erwin Smith. Hannah also refused to let him go home until she'd talked to Erwin, she strapped him down and ran an IV through his system, but blood loss combined with the half a bottle of whiskey he'd drunk, before Erwin had smashed it, soon meant he was snoring his head off, much to the annoyance of those around him.

Hannah left him to call Erwin, surprised to hear his ringtone and even more surprised when she'd followed the tone out of curiosity and found the man watching over Eren. He took one look at her and smiled wearily, patting his knees and she sat in his lap  
"What happened?"  
"Eren tried to kill himself, you?"  
"Levi said you broke his nose, and he couldn't set it"  
Erwin nodded and Hannah gaped  
"Oh Erwin, how could you"  
"He didn't give a fuck about Eren's condition, he was too busy having his own little pity party"  
Hannah nodded slowly  
"Still, did you have to break it that badly? He needs to have surgery if he ever wanted to be able to breathe through it again"  
"Good, now he might realise his words have consequences, he basically said I should have let Eren die"  
Hannah gasped and Erwin nodded, they both looked at the sleeping teen  
"Erwin, are you sure they're mates?"  
"Oh yeah. There's no denying that. You should have seen then that first time, Levi was falling apart so badly, he actually tried to comfort Eren. He never does that, ever. Says he doesn't want the guilt if they die"  
Hannah nodded  
"And what about Eren?"  
"I can really say, but I think he feels something for Levi. He left a note, all it said was Levi"  
"Do you think they'll be too pissed if we move their beds"  
"Well, Eren's being moved in the morning, they'll be taking him up to psych"  
Hannah nodded and hopped off Erwin's lap  
"Wait here"

Hannah was a woman on a mission, she ran around organising things and within the next half hour she had Levi moved into the bay next to Eren, the man was still snoring and Erwin eyes his friends face with just a hint of guilt. She pulled the curtains around Levi and Eren, turning the two bays effectively into one  
"His nose does look pretty bad"  
"You should have seen him before we cleaned the blood off"  
Erwin nodded and moved the chair slightly, he was still facing Eren mostly, but now his back wasn't fully towards Levi  
"I see you restrained him too"  
"He was drunk, it was for own good"  
Hannah shot Erwin a wide smile before sinking back into his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and hurried her face against her neck. Erwin settled down, managing to fall asleep.

*  
Levi woke angry as fuck and needing to piss. He glared at his sleeping friends as he struggled against his restraints  
"Hannah! Get these the hell off of me"  
He watched as Hannah took her time detangling from Erwin, before slowly moving to his side, as soon as his left arm was free he pulled the cannula from his elbow and struggled out the right restraint  
"And where do you think your going"  
He glared at Erwin  
"For a piss"  
Hannah covered her mouth to hide her giggle and Erwin raised an eyebrow, he shook his head and looked back to Eren, the teen was wide-eyed and clearly afraid  
"Hey Eren, how you feeling? Ignore Levi, he's just grumpy cause Hannah had to bring him in after I broke his nose"  
Erwin motioned Hannah over  
"Hannah, this is Eren. Eren, this is my girlfriend Hannah"  
Hannah smiled down at Eren's confused face  
"He doesn't know who you are Erwin"  
The pair jumped as Levi's voice reached them, the man sounded like he had one hell of a cold  
"Oh... Shit, I forgot that. I'm Erwin Smith, I worked with Levi, we were the ones who responded to your friend Jeans call, and then we met again when you had that fever, and again last night. You've probably been wondering all night who the fuck I was"  
Eren nodded and Hannah laughed before turning to Levi  
"Good morning Levi, how are you feeling?"  
"Like I want to get out of here"  
Hannah nodded  
"Well, you did manage a good solid 8 hours, so what do you say we find someone to discharge you"  
Levi nodded  
"Maybe Erwin can drive you home?"  
Levi eyed Erwin with obvious annoyance  
"You'll have to wait a bit I'm afraid, I'm going to hang out here with Eren until he's transferred for his mandatory 72"  
"Fine"  
Levi followed after Hannah, and Erwin beamed at Eren  
"See, nothing to worry about"  
The man watched as Eren seemed to be mouthing something at him  
"Sorry kid, Levi's better than me at that, if you hold tight he'll be back soon"  
Eren didn't both trying to reply, he closed his eyes and brought the blanket up to cover his head, it was only a few minutes before he heard Erwin's voice again.

"Levi, Eren tried to ask me something, but you know I can't lip read for shit"  
Levi let out a grumble and Eren felt the blankets pulled down  
"What did you want to ask?"  
Eren shifted back from Levi and the alpha bit the tip of his tongue, the teen looked past him to Erwin, so Levi took half a step, blocking his sight  
"Do I have to be admitted?"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"He wanted to know if he has to he admitted, probably means for the 72"  
"Sorry Eren, rules are rules, the was called in as a suicide attempt"  
"But I need to go home"  
"Says he needs to go home"  
"Eren, no one was there when got there. Your father wasn't, whoever called left you"  
"Good"  
Levi move away, he sank down on the bed he'd vacated, and rested his throbbing head in his hands  
"What'd he say?"  
"Good"  
Erwin frowned, not good. Not good at all  
"Eren, you do realise we can be called upon to vouch for your mental health, they'll ask us if you ever made it clear you wished to die"  
Eren nodded, clamping his mouth shut and Erwin realised he could actually see the scars from where Eren's mouth had been stitched shut. The memory left him revolted and he sank back into his chair.

The next hour passed in stubborn silence, Levi wouldn't look at Eren, Eren wouldn't reply to Erwin and Erwin wanted to lock them in a room together until they'd sorted their shit out. However, finally, a woman accompanied by a nurse, came to transfer Eren. The boy's eyes were downcast as he moved to a wheelchair and then was taken away. Erwin waited until Eren was out of sight  
"He's gone, we can go now"  
Levi slipped from the bed and followers Erwin out, he wanted to shower and sleep. He wanted reality to fuck off and he hates himself for not even being able to look Eren in the eyes after his reply. Some fucking alpha he was.

Erwin walked him to his apartment door, Levi let him do what he liked, disappearing to shower and the climb into bed. Cap took one look at him and snubbed him, running out the room and Levi closed his eyes. If only they'd never taken that call, he'd never have to know what a bitch fate was.

*  
Eren knew they were doing their jobs and he couldn't be mad at him for that, but still 72 hours, it left him restless, and thanks to the beat down Grisha had given him and the hospitals reluctance to administer anything stronger than Panadol, he was left in a constant state of semi arousal and frustration, it would have been alright if they'd given him even a few minutes alone, he could have easily knocked one out, but even his room had cameras.

The questions they asked were annoying, the same things over and over. Was Grisha a good father? Was his childhood happy? Did he know what happened to Carla? Did his father ever hit him? and then it progressed. What happened to him that day? What left him mute? Did he know who is it? Did he know why it happened? Who bashed him?

Naturally he lied through his teeth. Even if Grisha wasn't here now, the thought of the consequences of telling the truth left him shaking. He told him his childhood was happy, his mother had walked out one day, saying she loved another and though he hated her for it... He still loved her and hoped she was happy where ever she was. He told then that Grisha was a loving father, and lied that he was happy. Still, they wouldn't let him go until the 72 hours were up and even then he wasn't going home. 

*  
Erwin paced the halls waiting for Eren's discharge to be complete, he hoped he was doing the right thing, the kid's father was missing and social services had wanted to place him in a temporary foster home. Erwin wouldn't allow it. Even if Levi wouldn't step up to the plate as the kids alpha, it didn't mean Erwin wasn't going to step in and stop the man from making an even bigger mistake. The mistake of letting his mate slip away.

Eren seemed well enough, he sported a rather impressive black eye and a split lip, but walked under his own steam just fine. Erwin had already been briefed on the ongoing care Eren would need, for the most part, Eren had healed physically well but mentally was a whole other kettle of fish. The teen was clearly scared, but of who they couldn't say definitively  
"Alright Eren, I know this is going to be weird for you, but it was either this or having you placed in a foster home and I took the chance that you might like this a bit better"  
Eren gave a slight nod, he seemed to understand and followed Erwin out the hospital, he paused for a minute, obviously enjoying the feel of the sun and Erwin let him have his moment before opening the passenger side door for the teen.

Unlike Levi, Erwin owned his house, left to him by his parents and Eren followed him inside obediently  
"It was my parents, I couldn't bare to part with it even if it's a bit too big for me alone. I stopped by your house and picked up your clothes and school things. I added your number to my phone, so if there's anything you want or need, you can text me. I'm not going to force you to tell me everything, but if you ever want to I'll listen"  
Eren looked away from the man, he really didn't know what the hell to make of him. He didn't seem the type to be into teenage boys, but that could all just be a farce, for now, he'd have to keep his head down.

Erwin gave him the grand tour, the house was nice, it carried the smell of cigarettes, but not like at home. He followed around nodding like he was supposed to, before Erwin finally lead him upstairs  
"And this will be your room"  
Eren stared at the inside of the room, everything was nice, almost too nice, like someone had taken a photo from a catalogue and just magicked it into real life. He eyed the crisp clean bed linen with slight disgust, it was white, that meant he wouldn't be able to hide any of his stains on it all, even the ones he couldn't help. Erwin seemed oblivious and Eren knew this was going to be a long stay  
"There's no lock on the door, and in not going to tell you to leave it open, but if I knock it'd be nice if you'd answer"  
Eren looked at him and nodded, at least he could shut himself away  
"I won't be able to drive you to school every morning or pick you up, shifts are a little hectic, but I've taken this first week off just while we get used to each other"  
Eren tried not to be so shocked. A week. Where was Grisha? The man wouldn't just leave him... Or did he think Eren was dead? Nah, he wouldn't get that lucky  
"You can invite school friends over, I don't mind, just give me a heads up first... and I've already booked a doctors appointment for you for Friday afternoon"  
Eren looked it him confused, he'd literally just gotten out of hospital  
"Well, given your an omega, so we need to organise some suppressants and contraceptives. What do you usually do during your heats?"  
Eren felt his face burn bright red, he looked down at his feet and Erwin coughed  
"Never mind, you don't have to think about that anymore. Oh, seeing it's your first night here, is there anything you want for dinner?"  
Eren's eyes widened, Grisha had never let him chose, anything he did get to eat was merely left overs, or things he stole from the fridge. Hell he was lucky at all to get food if he was down in the basement  
"Why don't you take some time and think about it, I'll be downstairs if you need me"  
Eren stood and watched the man leave, was it really alright to just stay up in his room? He slipped into the bedroom that would be his and close the door before flopping back on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought of Levi, how good the man looked and how good he'd feel between his legs, he undid his jeans and slid then down, sliding his fingers down his thighs as he lifted his hips and slid them inside. It didn't take long before he'd worked himself up, the pent up frustration from the hospital and agitation from the change of surrounds left him shaking and on the edge of orgasm in minutes, he gouged at the walls of his opening, causing pain as he jerked off and finally came across his shirt and hand. He slid his fingers free with a wet squelch and wipe his them across his shirt. He lay there a few minutes enjoying the sensations before standing up and pulling his jeans back up. He stripped his shirt and slipped across the hall towards the bathroom. 

Erwin's bathroom was ridiculously organised and Eren found his gaze focusing on one thing, a small box of razor blades, hidden at the back of the medicine cabinet, he slipped one out and pocketed it, it's solid presence was a small comfort, he now had a way out of things didn't work out with Erwin. He scrubbed his hands and darted back to his room, noticing all his school work had been set out on the white desk. He eyed it with disinterest, the only subject he truly liked was art, and that reminded him of the sketch he'd stuffed in his bag. He fished it out and smoothed out the paper wondering how close it was to the actual scene. Erwin would know, he was there. His life would have been a lot simpler if they'd just left him like the trash he was. He pulled out all the crap from his bag and let out a silent sigh, the only thing he felt like doing was sketching, but he didn't have his book. He looked at the small amount of money he'd stolen from Grisha, it'd been from the payment for his services rendered at TTN. Erwin shouldn't be too mad if he said he wanted to go for a walk, he was 16 after all. He pocketed the money, his fingers brushing against the blade, it was safer to carry it on him, but he didn't want the hassle if he was caught with it so slid it into his English book, no one would think to look for it there. He pulled on one of his more favoured black tees and walked down stairs.

Erwin was sitting on the sofa, a thick text book open in his lap when Eren entered awkwardly, he didn't know where his phone had got to, and Erwin couldn't read lips like Levi. The teen turned around and ran back upstairs, he grabbed his notebook and a pen, before heading back downstairs and penning his question. Erwin took the book from him and read it slowly before smiling  
"I was thinking we'd probably need to do a bit of a food shop, we can head out now if you want, this books already frustrating me"  
Eren eyed the book curiously and Erwin snapped it shut, holding it up so he could read it. It was something to do with emergency response protocols and Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Let me get my wallet and keys"  
The man stood and Eren waited patiently, he wondered what Erwin thought of him and why he'd even waste his time.

*  
Erwin's idea of shopping seemed to be "if it's quick and easy it goes in the trolley" and Eren walked behind him carrying a basket of his own. It was nerve wracking, people would walk into him and then glare at him like it was his fault, one guy even tried to tell at him when he didn't apologise but backed off as soon as he realised he was with Erwin. Eren wondered if it'd be the same with Levi, if Levi would protect him, but soon shook his head at the thought. The man seemed to consider him a burden. By the end of the shop, Eren had enough art supplies to last a small while and Erwin seemed happy and relaxed, he'd decided on pizza for dinner and Eren didn't really mind.

As soon as they got home he disappeared back up to his room. He cleared his desk, careful not to lose the razor, and set out his sketchbook. He started drawing, various sketches of himself, he wasn't vain but he knew he was good looking, he'd fucked enough people to know how to move his body and how to look for them all. He sketched the ways he liked it best. Blindfolds, chains and a whip were the stock standards but electric collars worked too. He moved on from that, re-sketching the scene of him lying in the rubbish pile though this time in colour and pulled out a was of blu tak, tacking each sketch to the wall. He continued until Erwin called him down for dinner and paused when he realised they weren't alone  
"I remember you! You're that kid that can't talk! Erwin why didn't you tell it was him!"  
Eren remembered the woman too, the one who'd said the school bed was good for sleeping off hangovers and seated next to her was a very unimpressed looking Levi  
"Leave him alone Hanji, Eren come take a seat"  
Eren nodded and slipped into the free seat, he eyed the beer in Hanji's hand with jealousy, no way would Erwin let him drink  
"I never thought you'd be one to take a kid in! And he's supposed to be Levi's mate?!"  
Levi didn't reply and Eren fidgeted nervously, he didn't understand kind people. People who abused him, or fucked him he could deal with, he knew what was expected... He kept his head low, listening as Erwin moved in the background, he blinked when a handful of pills were placed next to him, he downed them without caring  
"Isn't that too many?"  
"Hanji, shut up"  
Eren flinched at Levi's voice  
"Hanji, stop scaring him, it's his first night here"  
"But I'm sooooo curious, I never thought you'd take a kid in!"  
"Well neither did I, but I couldn't just let him end up in the system"  
So this was all pity, his stomach sank even though he'd already known it from the start. Maybe if he fucked up bad enough they'd leave him be, or let him go back home. Grisha would surely be mad he was gone. He wondered just how truly messed up he was to be missing the abuse  
"So Levi, what's it like? Being so close to your mate... Don't you want to mark him or anything?"  
Levi scoffed and Eren felt goosebumps flare across his skin, it was like the sound had sucked the warmth from the room  
"That brat is not my mate"  
Hanji hummed  
"I can see it you know, you two would be pretty cute together"  
Eren stood. He grabbed the bottle of beer from in front of Hanji and downed it all before slamming the bottle down and stalking off to his room. He could hear Hanji's annoying laugh as he went. 

"Did you really have to?"  
Levi and Hanji both looked at Erwin, their friend looked pissed  
"This was supposed to be a nice welcome dinner for Eren"  
"You can't tell me you actually care about the brat"  
Erwin's eyes narrowed at Levi  
"This coming from the man who quit his job because he couldn't get the kid out of his head"  
Hanji gaped  
"I feel like I'm missing something"  
"You're not. Just get another beer and finish your pizza so you can take me home already"  
Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd have to talk to Eren about this drinking thing, but the teen would probably be paying for it soon anyway, he'd downed his meds on an empty stomach and then the beer, he'd be bringing it all up pretty soon. If Hannah was here this wouldn't have happened.

Levi picked at his pizza silently, he was silently furious at Erwin, the man had invited him and Hanji over for dinner, not even mentioning Eren until just before he called the brat down. What the fuck was his friend playing at. And then there was Hanji. She didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She was no in the process of interrogating Erwin over how they'd met Eren, not impressed she wasn't getting enough details. Levi stood and walked from the room, he headed up to the bathroom, wincing when the sound of retching reached his ears. He pushed the bathroom door open a fraction, Eren was leaning over the toilet with his fingers down his throat and the man let out a growl, marching over and pulling Eren's hand from his mouth  
"What the fuck are you playing it. Erwin took your arse in. Now wash up and get back down there"  
He stared down at Eren and Eren shrugged. He pulled his arm back from Levi and washed his hands and mouth before walking out like he done nothing wrong. Levi had no words. The brat was doing his head in. Every bit of his alpha wanted him, but Levi was still adamant the kid was way too young. He washed his own hands and face, heading back towards the dining room, but on the way, his attention was caught by Eren's smell and he pushed open the spare room door. He eyed the room, he could smell the lingering hints of arousal and a small growl bubbled up. What the fuck was he going to do now. He was 30, with no job, no income, no family, and an unhealthy and undeniable attraction to a teen who seemed hell bent on rejecting all help offered. He moved further into the room, his attention caught by the out of place sketches on the wall. He eyed the kid in the sketches, he knew it was Eren, the teen was in such poses that it left nothing to the imagination and he felt himself begin to harden, arousal soon gave way to anger, catching sight of the one of Eren laying in the trash, the scene was scarily close to accurate and bile rose. Someone had done that to his omega. Someone who was still out there. He spun round and walked from the room, closing the door behind him before making his way down. Eren was silently eating and Hanji's full attention was on him, pestering him about why he couldn't talk, she looked to Erwin but the man remained close-lipped. The night passed painfully slow for Eren and Levi.

Erwin didn't say anything about Eren drinking and Eren was allowed to return to his room, as soon as he opened the door he could smell the alpha and he felt himself begin to slick. He stripped down climbing onto the bed, he stayed on all fours as if presenting himself to the man, his fingers slid back inside himself and he worked opening and stretching himself all the while rubbing against his prostate, when he was close he slid his fingers out and took his weeping erection, he jerked himself hard while pinching and squeezing his nipple as hard as could, the stimulation wasn't enough and he released the swollen bud, instead moving his hand to squeeze and choke, he wanted so badly for Levi to be the one choking the life from him and he came, silently moaning the alphas name.

*  
Eren followed Erwin into the doctor's clinic, he let the man fill the forms in, Erwin seemed to know his medical history anyway, he wasn't overly surprised when Erwin listed miscarriage on his past his history and was almost tempted to take the pen and add abortion. Instead, he sat there waiting until his name was called  
"Do you want me to come in?"  
Eren nodded, he couldn't exactly talk and Erwin stood and followed, only for his phone to start ringing  
"It's work, I'll be right in"  
He passed the forms to Eren and Eren carried them in. The doctor was a wrinkled old man, looked up at him and he swallowed hard, he passed the forms over and the man scanned them  
"So you can't speak? Well, that makes things a little hard, can you sign?"  
Eren shook his head and the man let out a huff. So far so good  
"Eren Yeager, born March 30, 2001?"  
Eren nodded  
"Omega 'ey?"  
He nodded again  
"Miscarriage? How many?"  
Eren shrugged and the man nodded  
"It's not being an omega"  
Eren looked at his feet, finally, there was a knock on the door and Erwin let himself in  
"Sorry about that, seems they need me at work after this. Everything alright Eren?"  
Erwin turned to the doctor and held his hand out  
"Erwin Smith, Eren's temporary guardian"  
"Smith... Smith, I knew a Smith, used to be a paramedic"  
"That was my father, I'm second generation"  
The old man seemed to perk up  
"Well, what can I do for Eren today"  
After that Eren was pretty much ignored. Erwin and the doctor discussed and organised everything before Eren was asked to stand on pull down his jeans  
"A little sting, but this will last for 6 months"  
Eren looked to Erwin in confusion  
"It's a contraceptive and suppressant, means you won't have to worry for the next 6 months"  
Eren nodded, that did sound appealing, but Grisha would be pissed. He felt the needle slid in and bit back the silent moan from the pain. Once the man was done he pulled his pants back up  
"Alright Eren, that's you for now"  
Eren nodded and when Erwin made to leave he followed behind.

It started as a slight burn, but soon Eren felt like death warmed up, he shook, freezing in the front seat of Erwin's car. Erwin pulled off the road and put his head to Eren's forehead, he swore lightly, the kid was having a bad reaction, but not bad enough to warrant a trip to hospital and he was supposed to be at work in half an hour. With no other choice, he chucked a u-turn, heading to Levi's. Eren didn't even seem to notice when they pulled up, not when Erwin grabbed a blanket from the back of his car and bundled Eren into it, carrying him easily into the apartment building.

*  
Levi was less than impressed to find Erwin holding Eren on his doorstep, he watched as his friend invited himself in and carried Eren through to the spare room. He was really getting into this whole father role, he gently unwrapped Eren before tucking him in and wiping his fever damped hair from his face. Levi found himself following his friend from the room and back to the front door  
"Thanks for this Levi, Petra called me in, apparently there's been an accident so they're short-handed. Eren's had a bad reaction to the shot he was given and I couldn't take him to work with me. I owe you for this"  
Erwin hurried out the front door and Levi was left glaring as it closed. What the fuck. If the kid was having a reaction he should be in hospital, not here. He stalked into the spare room, Eren was laying under the blanket shivering and Levi let out a long sigh. He placed his hand on the teen's forehead, frowning at how clammy Eren felt. Leaving the boys side, he walked into the bathroom, grabbing a snap cold pack and thermometer. He walked back to Eren and forced the boy's mouth open, he waited until it beeped and pulled it free 101.3, the shitty brat definitely had a fever. He snapped the cold pack and placed it on Eren's forehead. Eren was completely out of it, his green eyes were wide and teary, his hands were moving beneath his blanket and Levi pulled it back, realising Eren was grabbing at his stomach, keeping a careful watch on Eren's expression, Levi gently felt the teens smooth abdomen, frowning as Eren let out what he assumed was a silent cry. Fucking Erwin. Levi pulled the blanket back up, leaving Eren's side to call his friend. He practically yelled through the phone at the man, Erwin sighed, stating Eren had just had his temperature taken at and it was barely 99, Levi hung up in disgust and got himself organised, Eren wasn't staying here, not like this.

Once he was ready, he returned and picked the teen up, Eren's lips were moving and Levi realised he was asking for his mum. The alpha let out a growl, how many people had let this kid down? And at the moment he was number one. He carried Eren out to his car and kept the teen in his lap as he drove. Road rules could get fucked. He pulled up in front of the hospital, awkwardly climbing out, he brushed Eren's hair back and tried to reassure the teen, not even realising he was. Hannah was working and brought Eren straight through. 

Levi explained that her boyfriend had basically dumped Eren on his doorstep and that the brat had been given Eren some kind of shot. Hannah left to call Erwin, the man filled her in about it and she hung up sighing, they couldn't really give Eren for it and she returned to fill Levi in on it. The alpha growled, if Erwin had given him more details, he could have helped Eren at home. He felt like an idiot for yelling at his friend without all the details, but given his fever, Hannah put an IV line in, letting Levi take the teen once the bag was empty.

*  
Levi carried the now sleeping teen back into his apartment, the teens fever had dropped and he carried him through to the guest bedroom, he lowered Eren down and tucked him in, the brat looked almost innocent asleep, but a small frown tugged at his pouty pink lips, without thinking Levi ran the pad of his thumb over them, they were ridiculously soft, he wondered if everyone's lips were this soft or if Eren was special. He pulled his hand back, this line of thought would only end in trouble. Instead, he left the spare room and headed into the living room, dropping down and pulling Cap into his lap. He rubbed the sooking fat cat before Cap jumped down and stalked away, his fluffy tail straight up as he left.

Levi slipped his phone out, it was only just on 7, he had a few more hours until Erwin would get off. He looked around his stupidly clean house, this whole unemployed thing didn't suit him, he missed his job, and now Eren was safe... He shook his head, this wasn't about Eren. He told himself that yet again, but he knew it was a lie, everything came back to the teen.

Eren slept until 10, Erwin hadn't called or message and Levi'd nodded off, jumping when Eren sank down next to him, the teen looked like shit  
"Welcome to the world of the conscious, you feeling better?"  
Eren hesitate before nodding  
"You thirsty?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Spit it out brat"  
Eren mouthed the words slowly and Levi frowned  
"Can I use your bathroom?"  
"You don't need to ask that kind of thing"  
Eren stood, moving away and Levi let out a frustrated sigh. He probably should let Erwin know Eren was awake, but that could wait.

He closed his eyes again, letting himself snooze until a knock fell on the door and he found himself jumping again. He frowned at the lack of Eren, but Erwin was letting himself in by the time Levi reached the door  
"Heard you had a fun time with Eren"  
"You could have told me what was in that shot"  
"You were too busy yelling, where is he? Still in bed?"  
"Nah, he came and asked if he could use the bathroom. No fucking idea why he felt the need to ask"  
Erwin rolled his eyes  
"Think about it..."  
Levi looked confused then he realised  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah. But don't say anything"  
"I'm not Hanji, you know"  
Erwin ushered Levi back towards the living room  
"So, has he eaten?"  
"Nope, Hannah put an IV in but that's about it"  
Erwin nodded, taking a seat in Levi's usual recliner.

It took another 20 minutes for Eren to finally return, neither Erwin or Levi said anything, the teen looked awkward enough  
"Ready to go?"  
Eren nodded and Erwin stood, following him to the front door  
"Thank you"  
"Eren says thank you!"  
Levi hadn't followed, Eren tried not to feel too disappointed, the man was obviously put out from babysitting him all afternoon. 

The drive back to Erwin's house was quiet, the man insisted Eren ate before letting him go to bed. Eren stripped and curled into bed, his hands holding his aching stomach, it almost felt like he was miscarrying, but at least he wouldn't be going through heat anytime soon.


	4. 4

Eren thought Grisha would be back by now, but one week had become three, and still no sign of the man. He wondered if he'd fucked up, if Grisha considered him useless... He felt abandoned, it clawed at his stomach, leaving him anxious, even if his father abused him, he was still there at the end of the day... Now he was just gone.

And then there was Levi, he hadn't spoken to the man since the day he'd gotten sick. Levi must have thought him a total child for taking so long in the bathroom, the man hadn't even said anything... Not that Eren had wanted him to. He sighed as he checked his phone, a few more clients had tried to contact him, even some of his father's friends had sent messages asking where Grisha was. He didn't reply, he didn't know. He slid the device back under his pillow and forced himself up, Erwin wasn't driving him to school today which meant leaving earlier than normal. He padded across to the bathroom and opened the door, Erwin had already showered and left, so Eren took his time, he slipped another razor from the cabinet and turned the shower on. He waited until the room started to fill with steam before stripping, and ran the blade lightly across his leg, his dick twitched from the pain, and he quickly added another 3 cuts, until he was fully hard, he placed the blade against his leg and cut down harder, his lips falling open as he silently panted while jerking himself off, he could feel the blood running down his leg and shivered, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth as he came. He looked down at his leg and sighed, Erwin had no idea he'd started cutting, but choking himself just wasn't enough anymore. He rinsed the blade and wiped it dry before slipping it back into the box, and getting into the shower. The pain in his leg helped to wake him up, and the throbbing was comforting. He took his time to shower, thoroughly scrubbing himself. That was one thing he liked, Erwin never yelled at him for taking a long shower, not like Grisha, he could actually clean himself properly.

*  
He walked to the bus stop and waited. It was the usual man, he chose to believe that he glared at everyone, but Eren knew it was because he never replied to anything he said.

*  
School was boring, art the only highlight, and that was at the end of the day. Olou had returned their sketchbooks, but today they were working with oil paints, Eren didn't hate painting, but he definitely preferred sketching. The still life in the middle of the class, unchanged from the weeks before and Eren focused on the sunflowers, using the whole page to reproduce the yellow artificial blooms. Much to his embarrassment at the end of it Olou singled his piece out, and he had to suffer the filthy looks from the others, Armin patted his arm sympathetically.

Leaving school Eren eyed Erwin in confusion, Mikasa and Armin also looked to the waving man, Eren hadn't told them he was living with Erwin, and bit his lip as Erwin walked over to meet him  
"Everything alright?"  
Eren nodded and Mikasa moved to placed herself between him and Erwin  
"Who are you!?"  
Erwin laughed  
"Settle down little alpha, I'm Erwin, Eren's been staying with me"  
Mikasa scowled up at the man, clearly not amused  
"He didn't tell us anything about it"  
"Bit hard given he doesn't speak"  
Eren smiled slightly, and Armin looked at him in relief  
"Are you making fun of him?"  
"I wouldn't do that, you've got some good friends there Eren. Should invite then around some time"  
Eren looked to Armin, pulling his phone out  
"Did you want to come over?"  
Armin nodded quickly and then Eren looked at Erwin  
"Hannah's home tonight, so no more microwave meals"  
Erwin seemed to be enjoying getting a rise out of Mikasa  
Eren sent Armin a quick text  
"Not always microwave meals... He tries to cook, not always successfully"  
Armin nodded and looked to Erwin, the man was watching the exchange between them  
"Eren was just asking if I wanted to come over"  
"Not today kiddo, but tomorrow's good, that work for the two of you"  
"Yes!"  
Erwin smiled down at Mikasa and Eren hugged Armin goodbye quickly before following Erwin over to his car, the man had been getting better at reading lips and Eren asked him why he wasn't at work  
"Split shift, I'll be heading back out after dinner"  
Eren nodded, he climbed into the car and waved goodbye to his friends.

Hannah being home seemed to be an excuse for a dinner party of sorts. Hanji and Mike were there, as well as Levi, the man didn't talk the until Hanji jabbed him in the ribs  
"I hear you've fine back to work! About time!"  
Levi nodded, he'd had to do a refresher, but he started back next week, Eren looked up at him, and Levi met his eye before looking away.

The dinner passed relatively leftovers, Eren was largely ignored, letting everyone talk around him, the friendly atmosphere still made him uncomfortable and he slipped away from the table. He'd found Erwin's stash of cigarettes and snagged one before heading out to the backyard. He sparked it up and sat down the very end of the decking, enjoying the acrid taste that filled his mouth  
"What are you doing out here brat?"  
Eren jumped, sprung in the act, he watched as Levi came to sit beside him  
"Does Erwin know?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi held his hand out  
"Lighter"  
Eren passed it over and Levi lit his smoke before pocketing it  
"These things'll kill you"  
Eren shrugged taking a deep draw  
"Erwin's a good guy, I hope you're behaving and not skipping out to TTN at night"  
Eren rolled his eyes as he shook his head  
"That's good"  
They fell back to silence and Eren stubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe, Levi looked disgusted, but made no comment, so the omega sat and watched the alpha smoke, his eyes firmly focused on Levi's lips, it'd be so easy to lean in and steal a kiss... So he did, a simple beginners kiss, the mans lips were so soft and warm and Eren pulled back smiling.

Levi's heart was pounding, both in arousal but mostly shock. Eren had actually kissed him and fuck, he wanted more. He leant in dropping his cigarette as he his hands took Eren's face, kissing the brat hungrily, his alpha growled and he pulled back, Eren's eye were wide and Levi could smell his arousal, but with that came the realisation that Eren was beginning to crack through his walls and he stood, shaking as he walked inside, he needed to put some space between him and the brat. He couldn't believe a kiss had left him so hard. He sat down and pulled a cushion into his lap, his boxers were disgustingly damp with precum and he couldn't stop imaging how good it would be to be buried dick deep and knotted inside the... His... Omega.

Mike caught his eye and Levi looked away, the man's sense of smell was superhuman and no doubt he could smell Eren on Levi and smell Levi's arousal. 

Eren sat on the back deck for a long time, he needed time to cool his head, Levi's kiss was like nothing he'd experience, and he wanted more... But the look on the man's face said that wasn't happening anytime soon. He let out a silent groan and flopped back, he could just see the stars, and shifted for a better view. These last three weeks were like some bizarre dream, any minute he'd wake up and be down in the basement. The thought only made him miss his father more so he forced himself up and disappeared through the house and to his bedroom. He sat at the small white desk and pulled his sketchbook out, beginning to sketch the scene he'd seen over and over. The night his mother died. Erwin never entered his room, so once he was done he blu-tacked it up with the rest of his sketches, if anyone saw they'd surely send him back to the psych ward. He was staring at the macabre images when he remembered Armin and Mikasa were supposed to come over the following day, so he was forced to take the more graphic ones down. His friends didn't need to know his secrets.

*  
Armin was positively aglow, he bounced around happy all day, obviously excited to be visiting Eren. He hadn't been able to visit Eren in years. Mikasa was silent and brooding, obviously none too impressed. Jean had somehow found out and cornered Eren about it, wanting to know if the incident had something to do with moving it with Erwin, Eren could only shake his head much to Jeans annoyance.

After school they took the bus to nearest stop and then walked to Erwin's house, Armin was tugging on Eren's arm as they walked and Eren found it hard to be annoyed with him. He opened the door and Armin ran in  
"Are you really staying here!"  
Eren nodded, he pulled his phone out and opened the Facebook conversation between them  
"Mhmm, nearly a month now"  
Armin gaped  
"Wow, where's your room?"  
Eren began upstairs as his friends followed, he opened the door and Armin promptly ran and jumped on the bed  
"This is amazing, it looks like it came out a catalogue"  
"Yep! That's what I thought"  
Mikasa had followed them in, not as impressed  
"Why aren't you at home anymore?"  
Eren sighed silently, he moved to sit at the end of the bed  
"Dads missing, no one knows where he is, please keep it a secret"  
Armin gasped and Mikasa nodded like she already knew, or maybe just didn't care  
"Oh Eren, you should have told us!"  
Mikasa shot him a glare and Eren sent through a message  
"Mika, stop glaring, it's fine that I can't talk"  
"Eren, it's not fine and it's not normal!"  
"Mikasa! Don't be so mean"  
"It's fine, I'm fine with it, I've gotten used to it and Erwin's getting better at reading lips"  
Armin nodded beaming  
"Sooo, tell me about Levi"  
Eren turned bright red  
"He's your alpha right?"  
Mikasa was positively seething  
"Who's this! Why haven't I heard anything"  
Eren shot Armin a glare  
"Levi's off limits. Nothing's happened, besides he's Erwin's friend"  
Mikasa looked disgusted  
"That doesn't matter! Love is love"  
Armin threw himself back dramatically, one arm flung across his face  
"You're an idiot"  
Armin sat back up and laughed  
"Yep, but still, he seems a good guy, you should remember him, Mika, he's the paramedic that came and talked to us in health that time"  
"Him! Are you serious? He's like 30"  
"That doesn't matter if you're fated mates"  
Eren rolled his eyes, it hurt to think of Levi and the kiss they'd shared. His face must have betrayed his emotions as Armin stood  
"Alright, show us the rest of this place and then we'll get out of your hair"  
Eren let Armin pull him up, he lead his friends through the house, Armin opened the freezer and laughed at the stock of microwave meals  
"Maybe microwave meals are safer"  
Eren tapped away on his phone  
"It's alright, Hannah cooked last night so there's left overs"  
"Who's Hannah?"  
"Erwin's girlfriend"  
Mikasa seemed to loosen up a little after hearing that, and they continued the tour, before finally ending up back in Eren's room, this time Armin look a proper look around his room, he looked at Eren's sketches  
"I bet Olou would love these"  
Eren wrinkled his nose and Armin moved on, he picked up his bag and pass Mikasa hers  
"Well this place ticks all the boxes, I suppose you can stay here"  
Eren poked his tongue out and followed his friends out, he waved goodbye as they left, before closing the door and sinking down against it. Fuck it was hard, playing the happy friend, but it was better then them knowing the truth. Gradually he uncurled, walking back up to his room and putting his sketches back up. With nothing else to do he started his homework.

*  
At the two month stage, Grisha hadn't returned and Eren had started heading back to his own house, he'd spend hours sitting in the basement, hoping his father would return. He felt all out of whack, he hadn't had sex since the night before Grisha bashed him and disappeared and he found himself frustrated, but he didn't want anyone but Levi between his legs and alone in his house, he was able to do as he pleased, he fished out the toys his clients had brought to use on him, some simple vibes, others imitated the feeling of knotting, this was what he was after, he pulled his choker chain as tight as possible, chained to his old bed as he eased down on the toy, one hand gripped the base of the toy while the others gouged at the cuts on his legs, he brought himself to orgasm slowly, enjoying the stretching burn. He missed sex, he missed the abuse, the simple act of fucking and he missed the money. But Levi had changed all that... He didn't bother cleaning up, leaving the toy covered in slick and blood, the damage from the rape and glass had left his insides all messed up, he couldn't even use the toilet properly, let alone fuck. Hell he even had scars across his penis from it all, he was truly a mess down there. He let out a long breath before slipping the choker chain off, he fingered the chain lovingly before forcing himself to place it back down between the bed and wall. If Erwin found this it be awkward.

He locked the door and began the walk towards the bus stop, not knowing what the night would hold for him.

*  
Levi was back with Erwin, and today had sucked, an omega had been bashed senseless and Erwin seemed to know his thoughts were with Eren. After their shift they'd stopped by the bottle shop and headed home, Levi was barely through the door before cracking open his bottle of whisky and downing a long gulp. Eren had heard then arrive home and had gone down to meet them, Levi took one look at him and walked straight through the house and out to the back deck, leaving Eren confused, he mouthed to Erwin asking what happened  
"Really rough day kid, it's relieving to see you're safe, come out the back"  
Eren nodded, he followed Erwin through the house and out to where Levi was sitting, the man seemed intent on getting wasted, Erwin sat and patted the spot between him and Levi. Eren swallowed before sitting. Levi didn't even turn to look at him and he looked to Erwin  
"Omega was bashed today, fucking nasty, not as bad as what was done to you, but still not nice"  
Eren nodded and pulled his knees up, he'd never forget that alpha or what he'd done as long as he lived, he shivered  
"Erwin, you're upsetting him"  
Eren shook his head and took the bottle from Levi, he took a long drink before passing it back, the alpha smacked the back of his head  
"You're too young to drink"  
"Would you rather he did it where we couldn't see?"  
"He smokes too, did you know?"  
Erwin looked to Eren  
"Kids full of secrets"  
Eren didn't know what to do or say, so he stayed there silently, eventually Erwin headed inside, something about making food and Levi passed Eren a smoke. He lit the end and inhaled deeply  
"You fucked up my world kid"  
Eren blinked, he unfolded a leg and turned to look at Levi, the man brushed his hair back  
"Now every call I wonder if it's you... Every omega I see you... I was fine before you came along"  
Eren nodded, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He finished his cigarette and threw the butt away, taking the bottle back from Levi again, he drank deeply before setting the bottle behind him  
"Food!"  
Eren stood and held his hand out, pulling Levi up and the alpha retrieved the bottle, he'd nearly finished it. Eren headed inside first, Erwin had microwaved a few meals and Eren picked at his, Levi seemed more interested in downing the rest of his whisky. Erwin ate silently too, after dinner they moved to the living room, Erwin found an ashtray from somewhere and they sat watching some stupid show until Eren opened his mouth and yawned  
"Yeah, it's about that time. I'll grab you a blanket Levi and Eren, go on and head up to bed"  
The omega stood and mouthed goodnight before heading upstairs, he laid there, his heart pounding, Levi was so close. He heard Erwin disappear to bed and then the mans snores, he'd obviously passed right out. Eren wished he could do the same, but instead, he sat up and stripped down, jumping when he looked up to see Levi standing in the doorway.

Levi was tired, so very tired, the alcohol had given him the courage he needed or maybe had robbed him of his senses. In any case, he found himself outside Eren's room and then opening the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, his gaze firmly in Eren's near naked form. The ones was beautiful, a growl rumbled from his throat and he kicked off his shoes, before crossing over and grabbing the brat, pulling him in for a hard and desperate kiss, his hips rutted against Eren's and he moaned.

Eren couldn't quite believe it, Levi was here in his room, the two of them, and he seemed as hungry for him as Eren was for Levi. His hands pulled at the alphas shirt and Levi pulled it off before fumbling out of his pants, Eren opened his mouth, moaning as Levi licked and bit his neck, he wanted the man to bite him, to mark him, and to make a complete mess out of him. He tugged on the thin fabric of his boxers, pulling them down before crawling onto his bed and presenting himself for the alpha. Levi wasted no time before crawling up behind him, his hands ran over Eren's skin, warmth blossoming from the touch, his heart was beating like crazy, he wanted to be connected already, but Levi was taking his time, the man rutted against him, and Eren rocked his hips back in response, cursing himself that he could moan and show the man how much he was loving his touch. His eyes widened as Levi lined up and pushed in, even slick he tore slightly and his hands gripped the sheets, his mouth open in sheer bliss. Behind him, Levi began to move and Eren shuddered with every thrust, it wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed the man's knot. Levi growled and pulled out enough to flip him over and slam straight back in, he took the alphas hand and guided it to his throat, squeezing gently and cumming as Levi did. The alpha snarled, his rhythm broken as he raced towards climax, when he knotted Eren the teens back arched and he came again, Levi had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, he rocked back onto his heels and pulled Eren up, without thinking he sunk his teeth in Eren's nape, Eren's mouth opened in a soundless scream, he shook and clung to Levi, his fingernails ripping the man's flesh as the alpha pulled away and lapped at the wound before presenting is own neck for Eren to bite. Eren bit down, a flood of coppery flavoured liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it down, he'd never felt anything close to the waved of pleasure he felt right now. Drunk and alcohol paled in comparison. He and Levi were bonded, and it was an incredible thrill. He shivered as Levi knot lessened, he didn't want to let Levi go, he didn't want to wake up and find it a dream. He pulled back and took Levi's face in his hands  
"Lay on your back"  
Levi nodded and slid free, and Eren climbed from his lap until the alpha was situated, he wasted no time before sliding back onto Levi, this time he took both the man's hands and placed them on his neck, his own hands on Levi's chest as he began to fuck himself on Levi's erection. Levi didn't squeeze and Eren slipped a hand down to scratch at the cuts on his thighs, he shuddered and rose higher, dropping down, loving the way it hurt, he finally came again, completely limp on Levi's knot, the alpha pulled him down to his chest, his fingers traced Eren's back and up into his hair, Eren let himself relax, soon falling asleep in the man's hold. Levi too let himself drift off, his alpha sated and practically purring in happiness, his omega was his.


	5. 5

Levi woke wonderfully relaxed, it wasn't until he realised he was curled up with Eren in his arms that the previous night came rushing back, carefully he brushed the teens chocolate hair back, terrified when he realised he'd marked the boy. His stomach dropped and he slowly uncurled. He'd fucked up royally and he winced as he realised at some point he'd fucked Eren again, his dick slipping free from the boy, he was disgusted with himself. Eren didn't rouse and he grabbed his clothes, slipping from the room. He stilled his movements, but Erwin was awake. That meant his friend would know. He rushed into the bathroom and cranked the shower as hot as he could stand. He scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to wash away what he'd done.  
When the water finally began to run cold, he slipped out the shower and grabbed his toothbrush, scrubbing his teeth until his gums bled. He was never drinking again. He pulled on his clothes, they fucking stank of stale cigarettes and whisky and he couldn't remember ever feeling so shit. But at the same time, he felt so damn blissed out, the thought of Eren filled him with happiness, filling a void he'd been ignoring for years. Unable to put if off any longer, he walked downstairs heavily and into the kitchen. He held his hands up in defeat, but Erwin sat there looking amused  
"I'm happy you two finally got together, but no fucking my son under my roof"  
Levi's cheeks burned, he sat down and buried his face in his hands, Erwin stood and made him a strong tea, placing it next to his friend  
"Do you want me to put a dressing on your neck? It looks painful"  
Levi nodded  
"The human mouth is fucking disgusting"  
"Now now, he's your mate"  
"He's a fucking kid"  
Levi let out a groan  
"He could pick a worse mate"  
Erwin disappeared before coming back with a thick non-stick wound pad, tape and antiseptic cream. The alpha hissed as Erwin cleaned the site and dressed it  
"I can't believe I gave in... I'm never drinking again and what was that about he being your son?"  
Erwin smiled as he sat back down  
"What I can't believe is that he slept through your snoring, also, I'm thinking of putting in to be his legal guardian, even if Grisha comes back right now he abandoned the boy"  
Levi sighed  
"Are you really sure you want to?"  
"He's a good kid, he needs a chance, besides, I can't let him move in with you, you two will never leave the house"  
Levi winced  
"I wasn't that loud"  
"I'm pretty sure the whole street heard you"  
Levi looked back down at his tea  
"Erwin, I don't know what to do when it comes to him. Have you been in his room since he moved in?"  
"No, I'm trying to give him his own space"  
"I think you should. The things he draws, he drew how we found him, or damn close to how we found him, and other scenes..."  
Erwin nodded slowly  
"Even if I do look, I can't bring it up with him"  
"There's more, last night, he kept trying to make me choke him"  
"Well we know the kids got issues and it's almost certain he was abused... But maybe a counsellor would help... I don't want to give him a reason to run"  
Levi sighed  
"I don't know what to do?"  
"We'll work it out together, now come give your further father in law a hug"  
Levi shot him a glare. And the two moved from the kitchen, they were both working and Levi still needed to head home and change. The alpha felt like a total coward leaving Eren without saying goodbye but told himself the brat needed sleep.

*  
Eren slept late, he woke smiling, he hadn't felt this rested in... As long as he could remember, but his happiness slipped away as he realised his alpha wasn't beside him. Tears began to fall and he sobbed, of course, Levi had left. He probably came to his senses and realised Eren was a defective omega, as far as he knew he couldn't even give the man children. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, he wanted to scream, but as usual, nothing came out. He cried and cried until his tears ran dry, and his skin began to crawl, he rushed into the bathroom, vomiting and shaking as he fell to the floor. He'd never known this pain, he didn't feel aroused or anything, just rejected and abandoned. He pushed himself up and flushed the toilet before moving to the shower, he scrubbed every inch clean, his fingers pushing into his tender opening, desperately trying to rid himself of Levi's cum. After his shower, he dressed and grabbed the last of his cash before slipping from the house.

TTN was a dive, closed during the day, but that didn't mean that every part of it shut down. Eren text ahead, he knew who he was looking for, he'd fucked the guy before. The alpha was conspicuous as fuck, tattered jeans and a red hoodie, the exchange between the toe was over in seconds, blind to anyone looking their way. Eren waited until he was the next block over, the two small pills seemed to weigh heavily in his palm and downed them both, before continuing to walk. It was another two blocks before he reached the park, he sat heavily on the lone chain swing, he rocked gently back and forth, silent laughter bubbled up and he let the pills take over, he swung and swung until he was laughing too hard and slipped off backwards, even then he didn't bother getting up, instead laying in the gritty beach sand. He stared up at the sun, letting the warmth sink in.

He had no idea how long he laid there for, but when he finally stood the world span and he panted hard while trying to remain standing. On shaky legs he began walking home, cutting a zigzag pattern as he went.

*  
Levi and Erwin were out on patrol, neither expected so see Eren walking down the street and Levi sighed as he pulled up beside the teen. Eren didn't even seem to notice them, continuing to weave his way through an invisible crowd. Erwin jumped out the ambulance and jogged over to Eren, he grabbed the teen's arm and Eren span round, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck, trying to pull the man in for a kiss  
"Eren! Stop, what are you doing?"  
Eren pulled back, he doubled over like he was laughing and Erwin sighed. He picked the teen up easily and carried him to the back of the ambulance, practically dropping him on the bed  
"He's off his head"  
Levi let out another sigh, pulling out and beginning to drive towards Erwin's.

In the back Erwin was trying to get Eren to focus, but the teen wouldn't stop laughing  
"Eren, what have you taken?"  
Eren shrugged and grinned happily, trying to climb into Erwin's lap  
"Levi, please tell me we're close?"  
"Not even half way"  
Erwin sighed, he didn't want to restrain Eren, but this wasn't alright. He grabbed the teens wrist as Eren's fingers began to creep, but the look on Eren's face was shocked pleasure, Erwin quickly let his hand go  
"Swap with me, Eren's excited in more than one way"  
Levi wrinkled his face, his alpha not pleased at all, he pulled over and jumped out, swapping places with Erwin, the omega pulled Levi down and Erwin closed the door on the scene.

Levi growled in frustration, Eren wouldn't get off his lap, the omega was mouthing and lapping at his neck and Levi was struggling now not to fuck the little brat. Fucking Eren, always throwing him off balance. Erwin hummed loudly as he drove, obviously trying not to hear the sounds coming out the back. He pulled up in front of his house and turned to Levi  
"Take him inside, he might listen to you"  
Levi gave him a look of desperation and Erwin laughed  
"I told you before, no fucking my son in my house"  
Levi glared at him, pulling the frisky teen out and up to the front door, he took the keys from Eren's pocket and let them both in, Eren was still giggling silently as he pulled Levi up towards his bedroom.

The alpha knew he really shouldn't be left alone with Eren, the omega already had him hard and when then stumbled through the bedroom his control snapped and he all but threw the teen on the bed, snarling as he climbed on top. Eren stripped his pants and spread his legs, beginning to jerk himself off impatiently, Levi snarled again and flipped him over, inhaling the smell of Eren's slick, he buried his face against the teens entrance running his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, loving the way Eren shook with ever movement, only when he couldn't take it anymore did he half strip and pull out his erection, watching as he slowly buried himself inside, the sounds were pornographic, the wet squelch as he fucked Eren as hard as he could, his hand slipped down and jerked the omega in time with his thrusts. Eren shuddered beneath him and he clamped down, his insides spasming as he rode out his climax and Levi knotted him, the alpha panted as he came, filling Eren, he rocked back and knot pulled and Levi moaned. He waited until his knot lessened and slipped from the omega, flipping him back over and kissing Eren deeply  
"You're more trouble than I know what to do with. Now stay here, do you understand me?"  
Eren nodded wide eyed and Levi kissed him again before cleaning himself and redressing. Erwin was going to know what he did straight away and he walked from the bedroom heavy heartedly. Eren was more broken than he'd thought.

Erwin shook his head as Levi climbed back in the cab  
"Don't give me that, you knew what would happen"  
"Better you than a stranger"  
Levi glared and Erwin pulled away, a call came in and they were back in work mode.

*  
Erwin didn't bring the topic up for another few weeks, he could see Eren was panicking, Erwin'd slightly gone over the top scolding the teen over the drug incident and Eren had been thoroughly embarrassed over his drug induced behaviour  
"It alright, I'm not about to yell at you again"  
Erwin smiled and Eren sank down, the man slid papers across to him  
"I know we both thought this would be a short-term thing, but it's near on three months now and even if you father comes back it's unlikely they'll just let you back into his care. I want to apply for legal custody of you"  
Eren's eyes widened, he stood and began to walk from the room, his body shook and he knees gave out, these papers meant finally saying goodbye to Grisha, goodbye to the way things were... He sobbed silently and Erwin moved round, he squatted down and pulled Eren to his chest  
"You miss him that badly?"  
Eren nodded, at the end of the day he was still his father  
"As things stand, they can take you away if they feel your not being cared for properly"  
Erwin let his words sink in  
"Besides, it's kind of nice, having someone to come home to"  
Eren nodded against him  
"So if you aren't completely opposed, what do you say?"  
Eren nodded again and Erwin pulled him tight  
"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid again... I know we haven't known each other that long, but it'd kill me if anything happened to you"  
Eren sobbed against Erwin, the man held him until he finally stopped. He showed the papers to Eren, making sure he understood completely  
"We still have time to submit then if you want to go now"  
Eren nodded, if he thought too much about it, he knew he'd probably something stupid. He wrung his hands nervously the whole drive and followed Erwin into the courthouse, the process didn't take as long as he'd expected and it seemed Erwin had already organised the supporting documents and soon they were heading home. Erwin as Eren's legal guardian. 

Erwin called Hanji, Mike, Levi, Hannah, Petra and somehow he'd called Armin and Mikasa too, he wanted to have a small party for the teen. Eren was confused and embarrassed by the attention. Mikasa picked a fight with Levi over the mating mark, and Eren had to step in, placing himself between the two angry alphas, which lead to Erwin and Hanji both laughing and Mikasa sulking for the rest of the night. Everyone else seemed to be having fun, but as the night went on he felt sick to his stomach. His friends knew about him and Levi... part of him kind of wanted to keep it secret, at least until he knew what was going on between them. Levi hadn't touched him since the day they'd brought him home high and Eren was frustrated. But even more confusing was Grisha's lack of return, the abandonment physically hurt, finally unable to face everyone anymore he slipped away and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers over his head and cried.

Erwin hadn't missed Eren slipping away, and he left everyone downstairs, heading up to Eren's room, he knocked quietly and entered, he flicked the light on and moved to Eren's bed, rolling the teen over, Eren blinked at him through red-rimmed eyes  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Want me to kick then out?"  
Again he shook his head  
"Want me to send Levi up?"  
Eren hesitated before shaking his head  
"Is that really a yes?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"Are you two not talking"  
Eren paused and nodded an Erwin sighed  
"Alright, I won't, and I won't make you come back down"  
Erwin pulled the blankets back up and walked to the door, flicking the life off as he went.

Downstairs Erwin did the rounds, he let Mikasa and Armin know Eren had gone to bed, he asked of the two teens needed a lift? Mikasa's parents were picking them up and Erwin backed off, the young alpha was clearly still angry over Eren and he didn't envy the boy having to put up with her.

He waited until the teens were picked up before heading back inside, Hannah and Hanji were whispering conspiratorially in the corner and Levi was hiding on the back deck, Erwin sat down next his friend  
"So what's going on between you and Eren?"  
Levi groaned  
"Nothing, not since that day we dropped him home"  
"I'm not going to let you just walk away from him, he was upstairs crying"  
Levi bit down a growl and fought the urge to go comfort his mate, instead, he forced his voice to remain even  
"Because of me?"  
"I think so, well in part, he broke down crying over the papers, maybe having this party tonight was a bad thing"  
"He cried over the papers?"  
"He missed his father"  
Levi snorted, but Erwin continued  
"We see it all the time, people going back to abusive partners, it's probably harder since his mother went missing, he probably felt abandoned by her and now him"  
"Yeah, but to leave your kid to die, makes you wonder what else he did"  
"I've got the keys to his house now"  
Levi leant back and looked up  
"I don't know if I want to know. I still regret biting the brat's neck"  
"It was going to happen eventually, everyone could see it, you two might be good for each other"  
"Yeah, a crabby 30-year-old man with a fat cat. Just screams alpha material"  
"Ah, so you admit it! Cap's a fatty"  
Levi glared at him  
"It's only alright when I say it, besides I don't even know the kid... I don't know how to let people in... I'm just a shitty person"  
Erwin smacked his friend upside the head  
"You and Eren have a lot of self-hate and guilt, you've got that in common"  
"Great start. That and he smokes, he drinks, he does drugs and he's had previous miscarriages and sex with god knows how many people..."  
Erwin smacked him again  
"That was then. I seriously doubt he wanted any of that done to him. He won't talk, we don't know if it's psychological or because his mouth was stuffed full of glass, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to talk if it happens to me"  
"And what if I make it worse? What if I push him too far?"  
"He probably needs someone who will, but at the same time he needs someone who isn't going to leave him when he does talk"  
"Erwin. I'm shit at this"  
"You'll be fine, do you really think I would push you two together if I didn't believe you would be good for each other"  
"I don't know"  
"Trust me, I'll be fine"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"How about we take things slow, you can take him out, no sleepovers, just day trips"  
"Yes dad"  
"And if things go well we'll see about sleepovers, we can stay up late braiding each other's hair..."  
"You're fucking loving this aren't you?"  
"Yep!"  
The pair fell quiet  
"Erwin, I'm scared"  
"Me to Levi, me too"


	6. 6

The school year ended and started again, and Eren and Levi still hadn't gotten their act together. Erwin was practically bringing Levi home at the end of every shift, but nothing seemed to change, Eren wasn't opening up, if anything he was becoming more withdrawn and Levi didn't know how to help. If they were alone Eren wanted to fuck, and if Levi asked him about the past the teen clammed up. Levi felt like his head was being done in. He'd fallen for the brat so damn hard and he felt he had to help him, he would be a failure if he didn't. But Eren wasn't making it easy at all. 

At the moment they were laying in Eren's bed, the teen had his head resting on Levi's chest, the alpha was rubbing his hair lightly, he'd put off telling Eren this, but enough was enough  
"We went to you old house"  
Eren stiffened against him  
"We had to clear it out, so Erwin could put it up for rent"  
Eren's fingers curled almost painfully into Levi's side  
"I tossed up telling you, but you never made a fuss over it, even knowing we'd been there. I cleaned your room but didn't tell Erwin about what I found"  
Eren pulled away completely and Levi grabbed his wrist  
"Eren, you can't run away forever, even if you're scared"  
Eren looked over his shoulder and shot Levi a glare, he obviously didn't want to talk about it  
"Before you get even madder, it's been weeks since then and you know what I found"  
Eren swallowed and nodded  
"And I've still laid here and touched you, I'm not going to just leave you, so you need to start talking to me, because at the moment... I don't even know if you give a shit"  
Eren's eyes went wide, and tears started to form, Levi let out an internal curse, he was weak to Eren's tears  
"I've seen your sketches, you know I have, and I still haven't let you have I?"  
Eren shook his head slowly and Levi pulled him back, moving so Eren was now sitting in his lap, the alphas arms wrapped loosely around the teens waist  
"I can't read your mind. And I'm not asking for all your secrets, but I'm going to ask one thing, did what I think happened in that room happen?"  
Eren paused and nodded very very slightly  
"Eren, you do know I'm not going to do the same thing to you, right?"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi let out a long breath  
"Brat, I'm your alpha, I'm going to love and protect you, not leave you"  
Eren squirmed, turning to face Levi  
"Everyone leaves, don't lie to me"  
"Erwin hadn't left, your friends haven't left, I haven't left..."  
"That's because you all don't know the truth, if you did, you'd hate me"  
Eren hid his face in his hands and Levi pulled him back against him  
"A bonding marks for life. I regretted biting you for a long time, I'm a cranky old man, I felt like I was robbing you of your future, but I was scared, and Erwin didn't let me run. So if I'm not running, you aren't either"  
Eren kept his face hidden  
"I binned them, everything in that box and the choker chain, Erwin didn't see it, but he saw the mattress in the basement"  
Eren stiffened again, before starting to try and escape Levi's hold again  
"Alright, I did say I was going to ask one thing and you did well telling me"  
Levi pressed a kiss to the struggling teens hair and Eren stilled slumping back, the alpha smirked a little  
"Do you want to go on another date soon?"  
Eren nodded  
"Is there anything you want to do?"  
Eren shook his head  
"We've done the zoo, the aquarium, we've been to the movies..."  
Levi frowned realising they'd only had 3 actual dates  
"We could go for dinner?"  
Eren nodded and Levi smiled  
"Alright, we can go tonight, I think Hannah's supposed to be coming over tonight"  
Eren wrinkled his face  
"What, don't you like her"  
Eren moved to face Levi  
"Really loud sex"  
The alpha snorted  
"I didn't need to hear that, and I don't think I want you hearing that either, do you want to go now?"  
Eren nodded and slipped away from the alpha, he stretched before padding out the room, leaving Levi confused, was the brat going to the toilet or asking permission. He got up and followed, relieved they were both dressed, the closed bathroom door told him Eren was in there and Levi headed downstairs, Hannah was already sitting in the living room on Erwin's lap  
"Alright, alright, don't need to see this. I'm taking Eren out to dinner it's a date, I take it you want him home late?"  
Hannah whispered in Erwin's ear  
"My beautiful girlfriend suggests you take him overnight"  
Levi pulled a face  
"Well can you wait like an hour before getting busy, he's in the bathroom right now"  
Erwin nodded and Levi retreated back upstairs. Sleepovers were rare, usually it was him sleeping over, Eren seemed to feel out of place at his apartment, but he liked Captain so that was a small win. The alpha grabbed a few clothes for the teen and put Eren's phone on charged, stretching out and waiting while Eren took his time.

Eventually the teen returned  
"Erwin says it's sleepover night, well Hannah said..."  
Eren wrinkled his face, moving to grab his phone, smiling to find Levi had put it on charge  
"I packed and we can leave now if you want?"  
Eren nodded and Levi grabbed the bag he'd packed, he held his hand out and Eren took it, letting Levi lead him out  
"Bye guys!"  
"Bye Levi, Bye Eren, have a good night and don't keep my son out too late!"  
Eren's grip tightened at the word son, Levi looked to him and Eren looked away. He'd have to somehow have a word to Erwin about that without hurting his feelings.

*  
Eren's foot bounced as Levi drove, the teen watched the city pass  
"Have you ever seen the ocean?"  
Eren shook his head  
"We should go, make a weekend out of it, I think you'd love it"  
Eren shrugged and Levi made a mental note. He'd only ever been a couple of times and that was before his mother died. He drove towards the city, determined that Eren should have a good night.

Eren's eyes widened in confusion, but Levi smiled  
"I know, but trust me almost everyone from work basically lives here, and I may want to show you off a little"  
Eren shrank back before unbuckling and exiting the car, he moved to eye the restaurant and Levi climbed from the car before taking his hand  
"We don't have to if you don't want to... And don't force yourself either"  
Eren shook his head and moved towards the door, Levi smiled, his omega was a stubborn shit.

Inside the restaurant Levi smiled they all greeted him by name, he lead Eren down to a back table, all eyes on them. The alpha let his omega slip into the corner before sitting next to him, Eren's hand immediately grabbed his leg  
"Hey, it's alright, I promise"  
Eren gave a quick nod and moved his free hand to look at the menu  
"Anything you want in particular? Everything but the coffee here is great"  
Eren's eyes widened a little and he read the menu carefully  
"Levi! Who's this? Is this your Eren, he's gorgeous! If I was 50 years younger..."  
"You still wouldn't stand a chance, but yes, this is my Eren"  
Eren looked up and nodded, he wasn't sure how he felt about the older woman staring down at him, he shifted slightly and gripped Levi's leg tighter  
"Why don't you give us a moment, I'm still trying to decide what I want"  
The woman scrunched up her nose  
"I'll just bring you your usual tea in the meantime, anything you want Eren?"  
Levi looked at Eren, the teen looked like he was about to pass out, but mouthed his choice to Levi  
"He'll have an OJ please"  
The woman nodded and hurried off, Eren hung his head, his cheeks burnt and tears dripped into his lap  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
The omega pulled his phone out, writing it in a message  
"She must think in some kind of freak, I didn't speak at all... She knows I'm defective"  
Levi shook his head before cupping Eren's face and kissing him  
"You are not defective, I love you for you"  
Levi stared into Eren's face until Eren nodded  
"Now, food?"  
Eren looked down at the menu, he really didn't know what he wanted, he looked back at Levi  
"Do you want me to just order for you?"  
He nodded quickly and the alpha smiled  
"Yo Levi! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever! Who's this?"  
"Eren, this is Gunther, he was working with Erwin while I was deciding if this was what I really wanted to do. Gunther, this is my omega Eren"  
Gunther shot him a smile  
"So you're Erwin's kid and Levi's mate. You lucked out there..."  
The woman from earlier returned with their drinks  
"Gunther. Stop annoying them. Can't you see the poor kids terrified"  
The woman sat the drinks down  
"You two ready to order?"  
"Yeah, 2 steak, chips and salad, make sure my cows extra dead"  
"You say that every time"  
"And yet, half the time it looks like a good vet could bring it back"  
The woman sighed and looked to Eren  
"Been coming here for years this one has, you'd think he'd get sick of repeating it"  
She winked and walked off and Eren cautiously sipped his juice, Gunther was still standing there watching  
"Is there something you need?"  
"Nah, just feel like I'm seeing a living legend, alright, don't keep him out too late"  
Gunther walked over and took a seat at the counter, the same woman from before reappeared and soon the two were in deep in conversation. 

Eren shifted again, he felt sick to his gut, he was supposed to be enjoying his night out with his alpha, this place was special to Levi, but he felt like they all knew his history  
"Gunther's a bit weird, he's a good guy though, promise"  
"What did he mean...?"  
"About what? The living legend bit? He's just having a dig at me, being 30 before meeting you and Erwin's always bragging about you"  
Eren's face fell further  
"I swear on our bond, nothing bad. He talked about how happy he is to have you around, and makes fun of me because I'm older than him"  
Eren didn't seem reassured  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you so much... I should have taken you somewhere else"  
Eren shook his head quickly, tapping out another message  
"When people talk about me, it's not usually good. I can't think of anything good you'd have to say about me"  
"That's because you're a brat"  
Eren tapped away again  
"That's another thing, they keep treating me like I'm a little kid... It makes me feel shit"  
"They don't mean it, and I'm sorry if I make you feel that way"  
Eren put his phone down  
"I don't mind if it's you calling me brat"  
Levi leant in and planted a quick kiss on Eren's lips  
"That's because you're mine"  
Eren blushed and looked down, all it took was a few words to make him so happy, but he knew later on the feeling would fade and he'd feel like deserved none of this, it always happened after he'd been with Levi. 

Dinner arrived and Eren eyed the plate before slowing raising his knife and fork, starting with the salad and then the steak and finally the chips, he couldn't finish those and Levi didn't force him  
"So, was it good?"  
Eren nodded  
"Erwin should take lessons"  
Levi snorted just as the old woman came to collect their plates  
"What'd he say?"  
"I asked him if it was good, so he said Erwin should take lessons"  
The woman positively beamed  
"Oooh, I like him. Tonight's free boys, and Levi you better bring him again!"  
Levi looked to Eren, but Eren was looking down  
"Yeah, sometime, thanks for the meal, my cow was perfectly dead"  
The woman groaned and moved away  
"Do you want to go now?"  
Eren nodded quickly and Levi slid from the chair, letting Eren up. The alpha took his hand and lead him towards the door, Eren kept his eyes down and followed Levi outside.

Outside the omega took a big breath in and out and Levi pulled him close  
"You did really well tonight, want to take a walk or head home?"  
Eren raised his hand and drew an H on Levi's back  
"Home it is"  
The tie climbed into Levi's car and Levi pulled out his cigarettes offering the omega one, Eren slipped it out and waited as the car lighter warmed up, he lit his and passed the lighter to Levi  
"Windows down"  
Levi lit his smoke as Eren put his window down, he replaced the lighter and put his own window down, before starting the car and pulling out, he drove slowly and pointed a rather ordinary brick building out to Eren  
"That's where we work, that's our station, so you see why we're always over the restaurant"  
Eren nodded quickly, watching the building as they drove past slowly, he felt like he knew just a little bit more about his alpha.

*  
On the drive back Eren had sunken into "silence", he didn't respond at all to Levi and Levi sighed, it almost always happened when they'd been out. He parked and grabbed Eren's bag, walking around and opening the door for Eren  
"Piggyback?"  
Eren looked at him like he was an idiot before smiling slightly and indulging the alpha, the teen had to duck through the doorway and again in the elevator, but seemed to perk up again, even making Levi carrying him into the apartment. Cap was all over them the second they walked in and Levi found Eren soon sliding off his back to chase after the fat cat. Levi busied himself organising Caps food, soon earning back the love of the hungry feline.

After being ditched by Cap, Eren headed into Levi's bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, burrowing right down into Levi's blankets  
"That's nice, you only love me for my bed"  
Eren stiffened  
"I'm joking, I'm just going to the bathroom, so make yourself comfy...er"  
Eren didn't move, he closed his eyes and told himself he was being stupid, but the little voice inside his head told him he wasn't, that Levi was only doing this to mess with him, that he didn't deserve to be happy. He curled into a tighter ball, it only took a fee minutes for Levi to return and slip under the covers.

Eren uncurled and climbed into Levi's lap, he kissed his alpha as he ground down against him, already slicking at the thought of having the man inside of him  
"Eren, hold up"  
Eren felt his blood turn cold  
"You know I don't want to have sex with you if you think you have to because I'm mad... I'm not mad at you, so don't feel you have too"  
Eren let out a silent sigh, relieved the alpha had flicked the light off before slipping in, he ground his hips harder  
"Eren"  
Eren's raised his hand and drew a Y on the alphas chest, Levi let out a hum like he didn't believe it, but still slid his hands up Eren's legs, his fingers catching on the cuts  
"I wish I knew how to help you, so you wouldn't keep doing this"  
Eren scrambled from Levi's lap and was out the door before the alpha could stop him, he dived into the bathroom and closed the door, sinking down against it so Levi couldn't open it.

Levi hefted himself up and grabbed Eren's phone from where he'd stashed it under his pillow, he walked to the bathroom and slid the phone under the door before hunting down his own phone and messaging the teen  
"I'm sorry, that was a dick thing to say"  
"It's true. I'm defective, you regret being stuck with me don't you?"  
"Eren, I don't regret it all, you're not defective. I'm just worried"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you"  
"Then stop worrying"  
"But you hurt yourself"  
"It's not what you think"  
"What is it then?"  
"I can't cum if it doesn't hurt"  
Eren heard a soft thud against the door  
"There's better ways"  
"Like what? Strangulation doesn't work anymore"  
"Come back to bed and I'll show you"  
Eren didn't know what to say, he knew Levi wouldn't actually hurt him, not the way he needed, but he really wanted the alphas knot. He need to be filled won and he opened the bathroom room, Levi held his hand out and Eren took it, he let go as Levi stopped to flick the lights back off and the stripped his wet boxers off, before climbing into the centre of the bed.

Levi moved slowly as he crawled over to Eren, he grabbed the omegas hips and pulled Eren into his lap  
"Just let me touch you"  
He felt Eren nod and Levi began by grinding up against the omega while he nipped and sucked his lovers collarbone, he bit down as he went until Eren rocked his hips and moved down, sucking the teens nipples until he felt Eren's legs start to tremble, his fingers slid down between them and he pushed in hard, all the while sucking on Eren's right nipple, he rubbed and opened the omega, Eren's erection rubbed precum on his chest and pulled back completely before lining up and pushing in, he released his lovers nipple and moved to the other one, this time biting as he fucked Eren as hard as he could, the teens fingers sort out his hair and pulled, so Levi did the same back, rewarded when Eren came across his chest and tightened deliciously around him, he kept a firm hold on Eren's hair until he'd knotted the teen, instead letting go and taking Eren by the hips and hefting him up, he could feel the way his knot caught and Eren shuddered in his arms, warm semen dribbled between them and Levi immediately turned to aftercare, nuzzling and kissing Eren's neck affectionately as he rocked his hips, causing Eren to hold on to him tighter. He hoped they'd be able to work towards Eren being able to cum while being nuzzled and kissed. He held him mate close, knowing Eren wasn't so easily sated, he wondered what it'd be like to spend the omegas heat with him, probably exhaustive given Eren's high sex drive. He waited until his knot lessened slightly before beginning to thrust up again, his hands controlling the angle and speed for Eren. He kept going as his knot began to flare and as he climaxed he bit down hard on Eren's shoulder, he must have done something right to send Eren over the edge again and he decided for both of then that was enough. 

Levi laid Eren back down and flicked on the bedroom light, the teen threw and arm across his eyes and Levi surveyed the damage he'd done. Eren's shoulder was bleeding slightly and his nipples were a dark shade of burgundy, various other hickeys marred the teen's flesh, but Eren was laying there, his lips parted as he silently pants, looking thoroughly fucked and happy.  
Levi shifted, he leant forward and pressed kisses to Eren's belly and everywhere else he could reach. He had no idea he'd just broken Eren a little further. The omega took the belly kisses to mean that Levi wanted kids someday, something that wasn't possible. When Levi pulled out, Eren let himself be pulled up against the man, the alpha didn't seem to care the bed was wet, or that they were covered in cum, instead Levi pressed kisses to the mark he'd put on Eren's neck and Eren fought back his tears, he felt Levi shift and the light went off.

*  
Eren slipped from Levi's hold just a the sun was rising, he shut himself in the alphas bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as possible, scrubbing away all traces of the night before. He felt so fucking defective. He'd fallen pregnant before to total strangers, but now he had a mate... He sank down to the shower floor, curling up and sobbing.

Levi felt Eren leave, he listened closely, relaxing when the sound of running water his ears. He let himself drift back off, a smile on his lips as he thought if his omega.

Eren stayed on the shower floor until the water ran cold and he was forced to retreat from the water. He eyed the bath and wondered if Levi would let him a bath if he asked, shaking his head sadly. He'd wound himself up so badly that he couldn't work out where on thought ended and another began. He grabbed his towel and dried off, before looking at himself in the mirror. The person who stared back at him seemed a total stranger, but he supposed he'd played so many parts for so long, he didn't know who he was supposed to be anymore. He looked away, forcing himself out the bathroom and back to Levi's bedroom, the alpha was snoring and Eren smiled painfully, even Levi's annoying snore was perfect. He grabbed out his clothes and pulled them on before grabbing his phone and walking through the house. He fed cap, the fat cat looked up at him in affection and then he hunted down a pen and piece of paper, leaving Levi a quick note saying he was just going for a short walk and he'd be back. He figured the alpha would text him when he awoke and he tiptoed back into Levi's room to leave the note on the bed next to the alpha. Finally, he pulled shoes on and headed out.

The air was cold as it rushed against his face and the whole world was still bathed in shades of grey as the sky was moving from pinks and oranges to blue. He walked fast against the wind, his clothes did little to prevent its chill and he was forced to slow. He didn't even think about where he was headed until he looked up and realised he was too closed to TTN to be able to handle it right now, he eyes the customers in the back alley and sighed. They'd probably only just been kicked out and drunk, he went to back track only to find his way blocked  
"What's this? It's an omega boys"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pushed his way past  
"Oi! Little omega, come back, we'll treat you real good"  
Eren heard the mans two mates laughing  
"I don't think he's listening"  
The idiot leader said something that Eren didn't hear, he did, however, hear them running up behind him and then felt himself being shoved into an alley. He pushed himself up and glared, the place stank  
"We're talking to you boy! Least you could do was answer your alphas"  
Eren continues glaring, he knew what was coming, not at all surprised to be shoved up against the grimy brick wall  
"Omegas are supposed to be an unbelievable fuck, I wonder if that's true?"  
Hands pulled at the top his jeans and both them and his underwear were yanked down, a rough hand slapped his arse before rubbing and massaging the stinging area  
"Look at him, he's all messed up, look at all those scars"  
Eren's face burnt, Levi never once said anything about the damage  
"Who's want to stick their dick in that!"  
Behind him one of them clicked their fingers  
"I know this kid! He's the one Pastor Nick fucked up, sewed his mouth up and everything"  
"No way, I heard he was dead"  
"Who? Nick or the omega"  
"Both"  
The three laughed and Eren bit down on his lip  
"For dear old Nicks sake, we should really finish the job, now what'd he use again, a glass bottle right?"  
Eren began to struggle, bile rose, but strong hands held him down  
"Little shit thinks he can get away"  
"Don't worry, I found a bottle"  
Eren's eyes widened as he was torn by the glass, the alphas laughed behind him before pulled it back and ramming it further, his knees gave out and he slid down the wall  
"Look at him, he loves it"  
"Well that not fair. Nick didn't love the ending he got"  
Eren was rolled over and a small blade waved in front of his face  
"Let's give him a send off? For Nicks sake"  
The alpha ran the blade through his wrist, Eren eyed the blood, the alphas seemed shocked  
"He hadn't made a sound"  
"Something's seriously wrong with him"  
"Let's get out of here, he's no fucking fun"  
Eren forced himself to pull the bottle out, flinging it across the alley in disgust, he sank back and almost laughed. For the second time in his life he was laying in a rubbish pile dying, but unlike the last time he found himself scared. He pulled his phone out and fumbled, everything was becoming blurry. He scrolled through to Erwin's name and dialled.


	7. 7

Erwin smiled as he woke, last night with Hannah had been perfect, she was perfect. The house was silent and the gentle morning light was creeping through the gap in the curtains, Hannah frowned in her sleep and burrowed closer to him. Yep, he was completely smitten. 

However, the silence and perfectness of the moment was soon shattered and he groaned as he grabbed his phone, frowning as the ID read Eren, he swiped and answered, confused as he placed it to his ear  
"Eren?"  
Something screamed at him something was wrong, he shook Hannah gently before mouthing phone Levi, she nodded and detangled, before grabbing her own phone and calling the alpha. Levi sounded pissed and she passed the phone to Erwin  
"Levi, is Eren with you?"  
Levi didn't reply immediately  
"Levi!"  
"What, fuck, hang on he left a note, said he was going for a walk, fuck"  
"Eren's called me on my phone"  
The man heard the alpha moving, there were a few curses and a loud thud  
"Alright I'll go look for him"  
"Levi, hurry, I have a bad feeling"  
The phone went dead and Hannah looked up Erwin  
"Eren, if you can hear me, tap the screen or something"  
Nothing.  
The man climbed from his bed, pulling on his clothes as he kept his phone to his ear, once done he lowered it for a second to apologise to Hannah before running out the house. Eren wouldn't just call him, if he needed something he'd text, if he was mad at Levi he'd text, if he'd run away and come back home he'd text. He climbed into the SUV, phone still to his ear as he began to drive.

*  
Levi snarled as he stormed from the apartment, his omega better be fucking alright. He pressed the button for the elevator, forcing himself to take deep breaths, it seemed to take forever before the metal box dinged into place and the door slid open, he pressed the button for the first floor and prayed no one else decided to get on... For their sake. Finally, the doors opened again and ran through the hall and outside. He had no fucking idea which was to look, if he were Mike he'd be able to track Eren down like a sniffer dog, with growing agitation he turned left and began to run. He didn't care how much of an idiot he looked barrelling through the crowds, he needed to find Eren, he couldn't care less if a few people got scraped knees or hands in the process. He checked each alley until he realised in disgust he'd nearly hit TTN, Eren wouldn't go there... not anymore, he stood there spinning in a slow circle, he didn't know where else to look, there was still another alley before the street and then TTN, he jogged the last few steps, pausing as he looked around the corner.

Levi's heart stopped, once again Eren had been discarded like trash, his previous omega was laying there bleeding, and someone had taken the time to actually hurt him. Levi forced himself into action, throwing himself down next to Eren as stripped his shirt before wrapping it around Eren's cut wrist, the boy was freezing to his touch and Levi grabbed the bloodied phone  
"Erwin, I've got him, it's bad"  
"What do you mean it's bad"  
"I mean I found him attacked in the alley across from TTN. Hurry"  
Levi ended the call, he knew he should call the police, but he couldn't, instead he lifted Eren's chilled body up, pulling his jeans and underwear back over his slim hips to give his love some small measure of decency. He rubbed Eren's shoulders and held him tight until Erwin's SUV finally pulled up, the man had to have broken more than a few laws to make it so fast, Levi hefted Eren up and Erwin grabbed the back door for him. The alpha passed Eren to Erwin long enough to climb up and then took him back in his lap  
"He's in shock and he's lost a fair bit of blood"  
Erwin slammed the door and climbed into the front seat, turning the cars heating as high as it would go. Levi stroked Eren's hair, the teen seemed to be rousing and Levi rolled him back to look at him, green eyes filled with guilt widened and Eren's body shook, vomit leaked for the edge of the teens mouth and Levi's rushed to roll him back over and clear his throat  
"Vomit"  
Erwin nodded  
"How's the arm?"  
"Elevated"  
Erwin nodded, it seemed to take a stupidly long time to reach the hospital and even longer for Levi to slide out with Eren, Erwin ran in ahead and apprised them of the situation, and Levi marched through the Emergency Department like he owned the place. He placed Eren down on the bed and began filling them in, snarling as they tried to push him from the room. Erwin had to restrain him and escort him through to the visitors lounge  
"We need to call the police, there should be cameras given how close it was to the stupid shitty club. Why the fuck would be go there? He hasn't taken anything illegal since that day..."  
"I don't know"  
"And who the fuck would do this?"  
Levi broke down and Erwin pulled him against him, not caring about the blood or vomit that was currently being smeared against his clothes. He held his friend as Levi cried, while at the same time and reporting what had happened to the police  
"They'll be sending someone to talk to us"  
Levi nodded, he knew how these things went  
"How did this happen?"  
"I don't know, all we can do is wait"

Waiting was never one of Levi's strong points, he pushed away from his friend and began to pace, Eren has lost a lot of blood and then there was the fact his thighs were bloodied, he didn't know to to tell Erwin and he rushed to the sink, vomiting, the scene of Eren from the first time mixed with the scene he'd seen barely half an hour ago, he leant heavily against the small kitchen cabinet, his whole body shaking, he wanted to scream, he wanted to tear the room apart, he wanted to tear whoever did this apart. He kicked out, pain flared through his toes, he welcomed it, kicking harder  
"Levi stop!"  
Erwin once again was forced to drag Levi back and threw him down on the sofa  
"You can't self destruct now, Eren needs you to be strong"  
Levi hung his head, he didn't move or speak until the doctor finally came and found them  
"Erwin, Levi, you can come back through now"  
"How is he?"  
The man looked down at his chart and back up at them  
"He's awake, but he's going to be a sore and tired boy for a while. He's lucky the cut along his arm wasn't any longer or deeper, he's got 15 stitches in it, and there's signs of anal penetration, given his previous wounds the tearing ripped open old scarring, at this point it's hard to say, but even with surgery the chances of him conceiving are practically zero and if he does he's at a significantly higher chance of miscarrying, normal birth is completely out the question. But what concerns me most is the signs of obvious self harm, did you know about this?"  
Erwin let out a long breath  
"Yes, but... It's not like that and we've started working on it..."  
The man looked to Levi, the alphas face buried in his hands  
"We'll keep him in for the next couple of days, but he'll be on a liquid diet until he heals"  
"He's going to love that..."  
"I'll show you through"  
Erwin stood and Levi took a moment longer to force himself up. What was he supposed to say? He'd failed Eren yet again, why hadn't he stayed awake? Why hadn't he woken up when the brat left?  
He followed behind Erwin miserably and almost walked into the man when he stopped. Eren was laying in the middle of the hospital bed, thick blankets piled onto of him and two IV lines ran into his arms. Erwin moved in first as the doctor excused himself, he ran his fingers through Eren's hair, smiling down at the sleepy teen  
"Hey, I got your call, you did well kid"  
Eren blinked, obviously struggling to stay awake and Erwin looked up at Levi, the alpha stumble the few steps to Eren's beside, Eren didn't move to look at him, even when Levi slipped his hand into his  
"I'm sorry"  
Erwin shook his head  
"You just wants to go for a walk right?"  
Eren nodded slightly  
"Then there's nothing to be sorry for"  
Eren's eyes slid closed and Erwin smiled at him  
"He's a strong kid"  
Levi nodded, the pad of his thumb ran across Eren's knuckles, the brat was lucky to be alive... again... Levi stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, while Erwin moved to the chair beside it, both keeping a silent watch over the boy that had come to mean so much to them in different ways.

*  
The police came and took his statement, Eren had merely wanted to go for a walk and hadn't realised how far he'd wandered, when he realised where he was he'd gone to turn around but that's when the three alphas had started harassing him, he'd tried to ignore him, but because he couldn't speak they'd gone after him. He wrote everything down with a sense of dread and once done signed it, passing it over to the officers  
"It matches what the CCTV showed"  
Eren had left out all the stuff about nick, they didn't need to know, they would have abused him anyway, he was defective like they'd said  
"We've got some good leads Eren and we're going to do our best to track them down"  
Eren looked down, he heard Levi and Erwin talking to the police, and then the police left. The omega closed his eyes, ignoring both Erwin and Levi, he didn't want to see either of them and especially not Levi. The man had lied, the doctor had been kind enough to tell him the truth, he couldn't face his alpha knowing he'd ruined the man's future and knowing the state that Levi had found him in once again.

When they finally left he let out a long breath of relief, all he wanted was to be alone.

*  
After Eren was finally released both men noticed the immediate change. He texted and smiled far less and he would spend all day in his room if he was allowed, he especially went to super special efforts to avoid Levi, even to the point of climbing out his window. It didn't matter how many times Levi tried to reassure him, Eren wouldn't listen and the man was frustrated.

Erwin had had enough too, Eren wasn't coping and neither was Levi and it was beginning to affect their work, the alpha was always on edge and Erwin found himself constantly snapping. Something had to give, so he made a plan, calling in Mike and Hannah.

Mikes job was to take Levi out for drinks, and Hannah's job was to pack for both of them while Erwin was at Levi's packing for the alpha and organising Cap for his trip. Erwin and Hannah would be using Levi's apartment, while Levi would be living with Eren at Erwin's house until the two finally sorted shit out. Erwin had even booked next week off for Levi, Petra had been happy to help.

While all this was happening Eren was locked in his room, he'd practically covered the wall in his sketches now, redrawing the scene from the other day, and the word DEFECTIVE was pinned in the middle of it all. He wanted children, he wanted to be able to give Levi children, but love doesn't heal a broken body, he threw down his pencil in disgust, and walked to the window, pulling it completely open, cold air filled the room and he breathed in deep. Fuck he wanted a drink, instead he raided his stash of cigarettes and pulled one out, he grabbed his lighter and stepped through the window, he'd found he could sit ok the tiny ledge relatively comfortably and crossed his legs, before lighting the cigarette and breathing in deep.

*  
Erwin had to wrestle the fat cat into his carrier, it was way too small for a cat Caps size and his arm was now sporting war wounds from his conquest. Cap was meowing loudly, clearly none too impressed, but Erwin still hefted him out along with the bag of Levi's things. Hannah had messaged and told him she was done there and that she'd meet him at Levi's after her shift. Erwin had also texted Mike, telling him to drop Levi off at the house in about an hour.

Erwin pulled into his drive and noticed Eren immediately, he shot the teen a wave but Eren disappeared back inside. Erwin picked up the cat carrier again, Cap let out a long unhappy meow and tried to swat at his fingers. He carried all Cap and Levi's things in, letting the cranky feline go before heading up to see Eren.

He knocked lightly on Eren's door and watched the bedroom light turn off, still, the teen cracked the door open  
"Hey kiddo, just checking in on you before heading back out"  
Eren looked away and Erwin sighed  
"Alright, message received. Text me if you need me?"  
Eren nodded and closed the door, the light came back on and Erwin walked down the stairs and out the door. Fuck teenagers were scary creatures.

Mike had fulfilled his part too, Levi was nicely intoxicated despite the alphas initial refusal. All it had taken was a few blows to the man's ego and then Levi was knocking them back like there was no tomorrow. He half carried his drunk friend out to his car, pooling Levi into the front seat. The man didn't even seem to realise they were at Erwin's as Mike carried him in.

*  
Eren jumped as he heard a crash downstairs, he cautiously rose and walked down the stairs, his eyes widening at the sight of Mike and Levi  
"Hi Eren, blame Erwin, and good luck with Levi"  
Mike retreated and Levi looked up at Eren, his eyes widened like he couldn't believe it was really him, pushing himself away from the wall he stumbled towards Eren, pulling him close as he started to cry. Eren had no idea what to do  
"I'm sorry! Eren, I'm so sorry!"  
Eren let out a long breath and pushed Levi away, taking the drunk mans hand instead and leading him upstairs. Levi had nothing to feel sorry for.

Eren let Levi walk in first before pushing the alpha so he was forced to take in the wall of Eren's sketches, Levi let out a snarl and spun round grabbing Eren, he held the teens shoulders hard  
"You are not defective! Enough of this shit!"  
Eren didn't back down  
"Liar"  
"I'm not lying"  
"You are! You all are a lying"  
Levi let go of Eren's left shoulder  
"Where's your phone? You're talking too fast now"  
Eren pushed back on Levi and stalked over to his desk and grabbed in, he glared at the alpha as he began to type  
"They told me"  
"Told you what?"  
"How messed up I am. You told me I'm not defective"  
"That's because you aren't"  
"I can't give you kids"  
"Is this what it's really about? You picking a fight because of that?"  
"Stop acting like you don't hate me!"  
Levi threw his hands up, he probably sounded like he was arguing with himself. He sank down on Eren's bed  
"I don't hate you, and I don't care if we can't have children. You shouldn't have survived but you did, and I'm so grateful you did... Fuck I'm bad at this. I love you Eren, and we have kids then that's awesome, but I'm not going to love you any less if we don't"  
Levi hung his head waiting for Eren's reply  
"But I'm disgusting, and messed up. You deserve better"  
"Scars aren't everything"  
Eren glared down at the alpha, his heart pounding  
"Levi, I'm not a good person. You don't know the things I've done"  
"I don't care. That was then and this is now, and fuck Eren I was so scared, I thought you were going to die"  
"Thought or wanted?"  
"Stop it! Just stop it! I couldn't take it if anything happened to you. God. What am I doing wrong? Why can't you see how much I love you?"  
"Because I'm not worth that love"  
Levi pushed himself up and walked over to Eren, he dropped his head Eren's shoulder  
"I don't want to fight. Just. Eren, I love you, even if you can't love you"  
Eren slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around his alpha, he rested his head against Levi's. The man had a way of making him feel so special, it's part of the reason why he'd avoided him so long. The pair stood for a long silent moment until Levi broke the embrace, he took Eren's face gently and kissed him before nuzzling his face gently  
"I love you Eren"  
Eren nodded back.

While Eren closed his window, Levi took down the pages Eren had scrawled Defective across, he tore them up to make his point and Eren offered him a tiny smile  
"Did Erwin at least feed you before all this?"  
The omega shook his head and Levi let out a long sigh  
"I think I'm sober enough now to find something to make"  
Eren scrunched up his face  
"Oi! You know for a fact I can cook"  
Eren shook his head and Levi tackled him lightly pulling him close and tickling the teen's sides, Eren wriggled in his lap until he finally escaped and the two mates made their way downstairs.

Cap came flying out from nowhere and Levi scooped to pick his fat cat up, he carried the agitate animal to the kitchen table and eyed the note on the table  
"Levi, consider this your intervention. Hannah and I are using your apartment and Petra gave you a weeks leave. Sort your shit out with Eren"  
The alpha shook his head as he passed the note to Eren, the teen read it and looked up  
"A week?"  
"Yep. Looks like I'm stuck here"  
Eren nodded slowly and sat down, he reread the note, trying to push down the feeling he was being abandoned by Erwin  
"Hey, if you don't want me here, I can call Erwin"  
Eren looked up and shook his head  
"A week"  
"Yep. Consider it practice for living with me"  
Eren looked confused and Levi laughed lightly  
"I'm your mate remember, moving in is kind of what comes next"  
Eren nodded and Levi came up and wrapped his arms around him  
"One step at a time"  
Eren nodded quickly, smiling a proper smile.


	8. 8

Eren's secrets started spilling once the three alphas who'd assaulted him were caught, they'd caused a fight at TTN and we're brought in for question which lead to them being recognised as Eren's attackers and Erwin bringing Eren down to make a positive ID.

Erwin could tell straight away Eren was distressed, the teen nodded once before running from the room, the man found Eren vomiting in the bathroom. He rubbed his adopted sons back, telling Eren he did well, but Eren shook his head, once they knew he'd talked his secrets would spill and he'd be left behind again.

After admitting they'd attacked him, he clammed up in panic and Erwin had to call Levi in. The alpha took Eren for the night while Erwin scourged over Eren's wall of art. Some of it made him cringe and some just made him sick, but what was worse it seems to be a wall of Eren's life, all his secrets on display. Erwin snapped photos of it all before leaving it on display, Eren was less likely to speak if he thought Erwin had violated his privacy.

He sat there for the next few hours pouring over the photos, it'd been 10 months since Eren first appeared in their lives, the kid had come a long way in some aspects and no way at all in others, he wondered if he even should have taken the kid in. He needed to talk to Levi, see if the alpha knew more than he did, he knew about Eren's cutting and what that was about. He pulled out his phone and sent his friend a text, forcing himself to wait patently for Levi's reply. He and Eren had been watching a movie and Erwin didn't want Eren overhearing so told Levi he'd talk to him tomorrow and left it at that.

*  
Levi dropped Eren of at school, the brat gave him a quick kiss before leaving, Levi beamed as he drove onto work.

He changed into his uniform and was hunting down Erwin when Erwin found him, he grabbed Levi's arm and marked him outside under the pretence of organising and stocking the ambulance they'd be using. 

In the back of the ambulance Erwin sat Levi down and showed him all the photos on his phone, the alpha frowned  
"You finally took a proper look"  
"You knew about this? Has he talked to you about it?"  
"Somethings yes, something's no"  
"Are you going to tell me? Like did he tell you why he was attacked?"  
"I assumed it had something to do with when he used to sleep around"  
"Levi, we both know he was abused"  
"And it's pretty obvious that Grisha used to pimp him out, or haven't you worked that part out yet. We're trying to work through things bit by bit, if I push him too far he thinks I hate him, he doesn't believe he deserves to be loved"  
Erwin let out a sigh  
"Do you think I did the right thing, taking him in?"  
"Yeah. You've always tried your hardest for him"  
"Have I? He still doesn't talk, his bedroom wall reads like a horror story and I let him smoke and drink"  
Levi laughed  
"He's doing better than he was before, he had 16 years of abuse, his mother left, his father left, and he's scared we're both going to leave. That's why he won't tell us everything at once"  
Erwin looked down at his phone, he flicked through the sketches, he pulled up the one of the woman laying on the floor  
"Levi, do you think this is his mother?"  
"I admit it's crossed my mind before"  
"Levi, I really think we need to confront him on this"  
Levi rubbed his face, he wasn't looking forward to when it happened.

They finished their shift and Levi went home with Erwin, the man knocked on Eren's door, letting them both in. Eren watched them enter and Levi crossed to him taking his hand and pulling him down onto the bed, the teen tensed as Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"Eren, I think you know we need to talk"  
The teen tried to crawl from Levi's lap, but Levi held him tight  
"It's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"  
"I want to ask you some questions, and I need to know the truth, understand?"  
Eren nodded hesitantly  
"Alright. You know why you were attacked don't you"  
Eren blinked and nodded  
"Both times?"  
He nodded slowly, looking down  
"Your father used to sell you didn't he?"  
Eren's head shot up, he squirmed against Levi  
"We already knew, or at least I suspected from the first time I laid eyes on him. Something was off. He abused you and killed your mother right?"  
"Erwin, that's too far"  
Eren looked at the wall, his father had been gone for months, but that didn't mean he wouldn't just come back, he bit his lip as tears started to form  
"Eren, you need to stop protecting him"  
"Alright Erwin, you need to get out"  
Levi nuzzled Eren's neck, he didn't want to let Eren go, he had the feeling his omega would bolt the second his hold loosened. Levi looked up at glared at Erwin  
"You need to talk about it Eren, either with me or Levi"  
Eren's eyes followed Erwin as he left  
"I'm sorry, I'm just scared for you. Things are going to come out and I was hoping you'd tell us before we found out from other people"  
Eren nodded slowly, he brought one hand up and slowly wrote on Levi's hand with his finger. Scared.  
"You don't need to be scared. You've got me, you've got Erwin and Hannah, and Mike and Hanji... You're not alone and I won't tell them anything you don't want them to know. I didn't tell Erwin about Grisha, he worked that out by himself and I didn't tell him about what I found in your room. You can talk to us"  
Eren closed his eye and took a deep breath, his fathers face flashed through his mind and his breath caught, quickly he shook his head  
"Alright. But will you at least tell me about why you were attacked. The police would have taken the alphas statements. They're caught on camera, it's going to come out"  
Eren nodded, he moved to get up and this time Levi let him. He pulled down a few sketches and pushed them into Levi's hands before walking to his desk and sitting down. He wrote out word for word what he remembered from that day, wincing as it reminded him of how defective he was. When he was done he folded it in half and place it in Levi's hands  
"Can I read it now?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Alright but I'm staying tonight, so do you want to do you want to head downstairs or go to bed?"  
Eren pointed to his bed  
"Ok, message Erwin and say goodnight from both of us"  
Eren nodded and grabbed his phone up, messaging Erwin as Levi stripped and climbed into bed, he patted the space next to him and Eren turned the bedroom light off before climbing up and into his arms, he rested his head on Levi's chest listening to the mans beating heart, it seemed so steady, not like his pounding on. 

*  
Levi held Eren until he fell asleep, the teen had buried himself under the blankets so didn't notice as Levi flicked the bedside lamp on. He unfolded the note Eren had written and read it through, it raised more questions than answers and he'd need to look into the Nick person, especially given they seemed to be responsible for the horrific way Eren was left the first time. He pulled the sketches out of the pile of folded paper, it made much more sense now, and he felt sick at the thought, he truly hoped Nick was alive so he could tear him apart himself. Carefully he refolded the paper and placed them back down before flicking the lamp off and pulling Eren up closer, he nuzzled and kissed the top of the teens head, his hands rubbing Eren's back. Eren never deserved any of this.

*  
The next morning Erwin and Levi had an early shift, but Levi didn't want to leave Eren's side, so it ended up with the three of them driving into the station. Eren's eyes were comically wide as he tried to take it all in. Petra introduced herself and apologised for missing Eren's party even if it'd been months since then. The omega held his alphas hand and Levi gave him the tour, having already slipped Eren's sketches and note to Erwin. He loved showing Eren off to everyone, and Eren was so adorable with the way he clung to Levi's arm and the way he seemed so excited and interested in everything.

Erwin watched the two go before disappearing into the bathroom. He sat and pulled the pages apart before slowly reading and then rereading everything Eren had written. His heart sank, there was so much more to this story, but he was definitely going to look into who this Nick guy was, he hoped the bastard dead. He refolded the paper and slipped it into his inner pocket before leaving the cubicle and washing his face. He tried to paste the best smile he could on and headed out to find where Eren and Levi had got to.

Levi saw Erwin coming and his smile faltered a little, the man was trying too hard and Eren gripped his hand tighter as he noticed  
"Soooo, what do you think?"  
Eren mouthed to Levi and Levi translated  
"He says it's cool"  
Erwin rolled his eyes  
"Even I got that, we've still got a little while before you're due at school, wanna come for a drive?"  
Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded, Eren nodded and Levi began leading him away.

Eren sat between the two men as Erwin drove, the blonde seemed to know everyone and Eren enjoyed seeing everything from so high up. He was almost sad to climb out when they pulled up at school, but Levi said they'd pick him up and he was soon smiling again. He waved goodbye and headed in and Erwin waited until he disappeared before rounding Levi  
"Think it's true?"  
"Yeah, I think there's a fair chance, we need to look into this Nick guy"  
"We need to take this report to the police too"  
"Eren hadn't signed it, he can deny it"  
"I'm not ignoring it"  
Erwin pulled out and Levi realised he didn't have any choice. At the police station the blonde man chatted away with the cops on Eren's case, Levi watched him pass the wad of paper over, he felt sick to his stomach, like he'd betrayed Eren's trust. He eyed Erwin until the man returned  
"The alphas hadn't told then why yet, so now they're going to take the letter and make it seem like they know the full story, hopefully find out what actually happened"  
"I don't like this"  
"I know, but it needed to be done"  
Erwin started walking again and Levi followed him out feeling sick.

*  
Armin giggled and gushed as he held Eren's arm, for some reason the fact that Eren had arrived in an ambulance was a big thing and the attention was grating on his nerves. He yanked his arm back and Armin looked confused, even more so as Eren stormed off. Mikasa dutifully ran after him and after a second Armin hurried to catch up.

Eren stalked straight to the school infirmary, Hanji seemed excited to see him and immediately sat him down, bombarding him with questions about Levi. Eren let out a silent sigh and held his hand up indicating she needed to stop and the door burst open, Mikasa and Armin fell through looking guilty  
"Can I help you two?"  
"We wanted to check on Eren, he just took off"  
Eren gave her a pleading look  
"Well he's fine here with me, you two head off to class"  
Mikasa and Armin traded looks before awkwardly back tracking from the room  
"You've got good friends"  
Eren nodded  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
Hanji held out a note pad and pen  
"Erwin and Levi gave me a lift to school this morning, now the whole schools gossiping about why I was in an ambulance. It's annoying"  
She read the note and laughed as Eren shot her a reproachful look  
"Alright I'll call the registrar and tell her to you're here, but I gotta say in pretty jealous, the boys have never given me a ride"  
Hanji busied herself on the phone hanging up after a few minutes  
"Alrighty. Kick back and relax, want a snack?"  
She slid her bottom desk draw open Eren giggled, it was stocked with all kinds of junk food, even though he shook his head, she still threw a chocolate bar at him  
"Chocolate always helps"  
Eren nodded and unwrapped the bar, eating it slowly and savouring the taste. She took the wrapper when he was done  
"You can go ahead and nap, or do homework if you want, but I'd choose the nap option"  
Eren smiled and nodded, he dropped his bag to the floor and curled up on the bed, it was actually really comfy.

The omega managed a few hours nap before Hanji's phone started ringing she answered it and her face fell, she told whoever was on the line they'd be there soon. Eren watched her confused  
"Eren, we need to head up to the office. The police are here"  
Eren was confused, they had no reason to be, and surely what ever it was could wait  
"Do you want me to call Erwin?"  
Eren nodded as he gathered his stuff, moving towards the door without her. 

"Answer your fucking phone! I've got Eren with me, apparently, the cops are here so I'm heading to the office with him! What's happening?"  
Hanji hung up Erwin would hopefully get the message soon, she took Eren's hand and dragged him along to the office.

Eren eyed the police, he knew them from sight and he squirmed as they turned to look him. Hanji showed no fear as she stormed up to them  
"What do you want with my Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, trying to tell the police she was joking  
"We've just got a couple of questions for Eren"  
"Not without his guardian"  
"We've already tried contacting Mr Smith, the guidance counsellors volunteered to sit in"  
"Bullshit. I'll sit in with Eren, he's the omega of my best friend"  
"And you're alright with this Eren?"  
Given the two options he nodded and followed the police into the room they'd organised. His heart was in his throat especially when they pulled out the paper he'd given Levi  
"You know what these are?"  
Eren nodded and prepared. Hanji on the other hand had already had her phone on record  
Eren did his best to answer the questions posed, they showed him photos and got him to choose Nick from then, it seemed the man was well known to them and they asked him about his relationship with the man. Hanji interceded, calling an end to the interview, Eren was practically hyperventilating. They reluctantly agreed, leaving Eren in Hanji's care. Hanji was fucking livid. She rubbed Eren's back trying to calm him, while stopping the recording and calling Erwin on repeat, finally the man answered and she all but yelled at him to come pick Eren up from school. She hung up and pulled Eren close, the teen was obviously in shock and deeply distressed, normally she'd try say something witty, but she had nothing smart to say. Feeling completely useless she guided Eren up and out to the front of the school.

*  
Erwin glared at the road as he drove. He'd been flat out all morning and now Hanji was yelling at him. He didn't know what to think, he passed his phone over to Levi and radioed through to Petra  
"Can you check my messages, Hanji just yelled at me to come pick Eren up"  
Levi frowned and opened Erwin's voicemail, his frown turned to a glare  
"The cops tried to get in touch with you"  
He listened through until Hanji's voice filled his ears  
"They showed up at the school to question Eren"  
Erwin swore and Levi threw his phone down in disgust, the man flicked the sirens and lights of the ambulance on, at least Erwin seemed to be taking it seriously.

Hanji heard them before she saw them, Erwin flicked the lights and sirens back off and pulled up onto the curb, not caring about how he parked.  
Levi jumped from the cab and jogged over to Eren. The brat was pale and struggling to breathe, Levi grabbed him and pulled him close, he rubbed Eren's back and whispered in his ear that it was alright, that he was hear now. He didn't expect Eren to faint against him  
"What the fuck happened"  
Hanji sighed, she pulled the recording up and hit play, Levi took her phone and held it against his ear, Erwin leant in and listened too. Neither impressed as they listened. Finally they got to the part where Eren freaked and the recording ended. The mans hand shook with anger as he passed Hanji back her phone  
"I never should have given you those papers. Eren fucking trusted me, and now look"  
"Don't be fucking angry at me. It's not my fault they cornered him at school"  
Erwin went to help Levi with Eren but the alpha snarled, baring his teeth as he picked Eren up properly, before carrying him to the back of the ambulance  
"I'm sorry Hanji, thanks for this and looking out for Eren"  
Hanji shook her head  
"I couldn't do much for him. He's in trouble isn't he?"  
"He was, kids had a rough life... I better go before Levi starts destroying things"  
Hanji nodded, she picked up Eren's bag and passed it to Erwin  
"Let me know if you guys need anything"  
Erwin shot her a smile and took the bag before heading back to the ambulance, he climbed in the front  
"How is he?"  
"Blood pressures fucking sky high, I've already put the oxygen mask on him"  
Erwin nodded and reversed off the curb  
"What do you want to do? Take him or take him to yours?"  
"Take us to my place. He's going to be fucking pissed when he wakes up"  
Erwin sighed, he began driving while Levi held Eren's hand in the back.

The omega roused on the way to Levi's, he ripped the mask from his face and glared at Levi  
"Don't look at me like that. That was all Erwin's doing"  
Eren shrank back away from the cab  
"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't think it would go like this"  
"You didn't think at all, did you?"  
Erwin swallowed back his retort, he felt like shit without Levi adding to it. He pulled up outside the man's apartment building  
"Eren's going to be staying with me for a while. We'll call if we need anything"  
Levi opened the back of the ambulance and helped Eren out, the omega slapped his hands away and Levi knew he was in the doghouse. He closed the back doors and followed Eren into the building. Neither looked back at Erwin.

*  
Eren promptly shut himself in Levi's room, but the alpha refused to be shut out, he walked right in ignoring the glares of obvious hatred and grabbed Eren as he tried to crawl off the bed  
"Stop. Just stop. I never meant to betray you. I told Erwin, but he insisted the police had to know. I'm sorry. You can hit me or do whatever you want, but believe me I'm fucking pissed"  
Eren kicked and fought Levi's hold, he turned and bit down on the mans arm causing the alpha yelp, the teen seemed to realise he actually hurt Levi and stopped, dropping like a dead wait. Levi held him as he sank to the floor and started to sob, Eren angrily slammed his hands against the floor over and over and Levi rocked and hushed him, he felt sick to his stomach watching how badly Eren was falling apart.

*  
Eren felt betrayed. The second he'd seen the papers he'd felt betrayed. He'd let Levi in and the man had dobbed him in. He tried to keep it together, but seeing Nicks face, remembering the mans touch, the mans words and hit breath and then when Nick had done, it was too much, he could feel it all happening again and he couldn't breathe, it was like his lips were sewn shut all over again. This is what he got for trying to let Levi in, stabbed in the fucking back. He felt so angry and ashamed. Hanji knew now. Hanji knew and would laugh at him, they'd all laugh at him in disgust before leaving him behind. He'd ruined everything.

He couldn't remember Levi arriving, but the second he felt Levi's hold, he gave up, blackness swallowed him.

Waking up in the ambulance he realised what was happening, he ripped his mask off, his chest was burning and his heart hurt, why couldn't they just leave him alone? He listened as Levi explained Erwin was to blame and it only made him feel worse. The man didn't want him anymore, why else would he tell the police? He wanted Eren gone, he shrank away from Erwin, he felt sick being so close. Finally, they stopped moving and he scrambled from the ambulance, Levi tried to help, but he smacked the alpha away, he didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to be. 

When Levi grabbed him Eren panicked, he could still feel Nicks touch and now it was mixing with the alpha, he wanted to scream, to voice his frustrations, to yell and smash things, but all he could do was fight Levi's hold, he didn't Eren realise he'd bitten Levi until he'd yelped. He'd done it now, surely the man would punish him, punish him and throw him away. He couldn't understand how Levi kept holding him as he sank down, and he slammed his hands on the floor over and over enjoying the pain. He deserved it, he should be punished, he had no right to be happy. He opened his mouth and let out a long silent wail as he sobbed, everything hurt so badly. Still, Levi hushed him, held him, tried to comfort him. It was wrong. He was wrong. He slumped forward but Levi picked him up easily. Carrying him over to his bed and laying him out.

*  
Levi watched as Eren blinked at him, the room smelt of Eren's fear and distress. This was the worst he'd ever seen Eren, it was like the teen had lost all will, he watched as Eren shook, the teen's eyes looked dull and almost lifeless and Levi could stop his tears, he buried his face against Eren's neck and sobbed. He'd done this. They'd pushed Eren, but he'd pushed Eren over the edge. He sobbed and screamed, if Eren couldn't scream he would for him. He'd tear the world apart if it meant Eren's happiness. Eren didn't even seem to notice.

He laid there beside Eren for hours until the teen finally fell asleep. He carefully stripped Eren to his underwear before stripping himself down and curling around the teen, he kept a firm hold on Eren's form.

He didn't know how long the two laid there in a world of their own, Eren barely moved and Levi ignored his phone and the knocks on his door. If Erwin wanted to see them so badly he had a key. He ignored everything right up until Cap came into the room, jumping onto the bed and Eren finally moved to cuddle the fat cat. His tongue felt heavy as he tried to force Eren's name from his lips, when he failed he rolled Eren over, the teen looked up at him so sadly before releasing Cap and reaching up for Levi. The alpha pulled him close, letting Eren cry, the omegas hands gripped at him desperately  
"I've got you, I'm still here"  
Eren nodded and Levi's heart stirred, at least that was something. Eren finally pulled back and wiped his eyes, he mouthed at Levi  
"Pen and paper"  
Levi nodded, sliding the notepad out the bedside draw and passed them over. Cap let out a demanding meow and Eren looked from him to Levi  
"Feed him"  
"What about you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Will you be alright?"  
Eren nodded and began writing something, he looked up giving Levi a look and the alpha climbed from the bed, heading off to feed the cranky feline.

Eren poured out everything, well everything that happened between him and Nick. He didn't say that Grisha had handled the arrangement, instead of talking about what the man did and how he'd gotten pregnant, and then the dirty backstreet abortion and how Nick had flipped over it. He wrote how he'd been awake but couldn't move, the way the glass felt and the sensation of the needle sliding through his lips. The ink smudged from his tears. It wasn't fair, Levi would he an incredibly father, but he was so broken. He reread everything before signing it. He'd left Grisha's name from it, if Levi and Erwin read it, they'd know where his father had stepped in. 

Levi fed Cap before emptying the litter tray and having a quick shower. Eren needed to sort his thoughts out and Levi hoped his omega wouldn't do anything stupid. He finally returned to his bedroom, offering Eren a small smile that the teen returned. Eren placed the notepad down and Levi looked at the folded paper  
"Police"  
Eren nodded as he said the word out loud  
"Do you want me to take you to seem them?"  
Eren nodded  
"Right now?"  
He shook his head before patting the bed and Levi crossed to sit. Eren rose so he was kneeling and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, leaning into kiss his alpha deeply, when he pulled back he started to nuzzle kiss Levi's neck as his hands slipped down and tugged on the towel around the mans waist. Levi moaned and Eren's heart pounded, the alpha was still willing to accept him... even after the way he'd acted. He pulled Levi down as sank back and spread his legs  
"Are you sure?"  
Eren smiled and nodded and Levi moved to better position them. Every kiss against his skin was full of love and Eren felt him slicking like crazy, it'd been a while since they'd actually had sex, Eren had been too scared to after hearing about how messed up he looked down there, but Levi didn't even look, he kept his kissing and nuzzling against Eren, using his free hand to open him, he could have cried with how gently Levi was being. When Levi finally pushed in, his eyes widened and his back arched, the alpha didn't stop kissing and touching him like he was trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. Eren brought his legs up and wrapped then around Levi's waist, he clung with all his strength as Levi fucked him, and he came without needing pain, his body shook and he started to cry, but Levi cupped his face and wiped his tears away, the alpha knotted him and Eren shuddered again, he collapsed weakly back and Levi smiled down at him  
"I love you Eren"  
"I love you too Levi"  
Levi buried his face against Eren's neck. The teen may have nodded before when he'd tell him he loved him, but never "I love you too Levi". The two lovers laid intertwined until Eren was finally ready to go face some of his demons.


	9. 9

Eren fidgeted the whole way to the police station, the note folded in his lap and he stared out the window. He was still staring when they pulled up and Levi got out, before walking around and opening Eren's door, he squatted down and looked up at Eren  
"We don't have to do this is if you aren't ready"  
Eren shook his head and unbuckled himself, Levi stood and took his hand, Eren smiled a little and let his alpha lead him inside.

Levi asked for the detectives on his case while Eren stood with his head down, he'd made it clear to the alpha. He'd talk about Nick and that was it, if they asked about Grisha he wouldn't answer, Levi had accepted his terms, this was a huge step after all and Eren had obviously struggled hard before deciding this was for the best.

As the two officers approached Eren hid behind Levi, Levi introduced himself and Eren shook as he held out what he'd written, letting his alpha explain. The older officer took the note while the younger showed them through to an interview room, it was evident that Eren wasn't comfortable with being separated from his mate. The man excused himself and Levi looked to Eren  
"Were they the ones who came to your school?"  
Eren nodded and Levi took his hand  
"It's alright, I'm here"  
Eren nodded again and looked down, he still didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but it'd helped to write everything down and put his thoughts in order. It seemed to take forever before the officers returned, the older one carried a camera in and had a handheld voice recorder, she clicked it on  
"As I understand Eren can't speak"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you mind if we record the interview on camera as well as a voice recording"  
Levi looked to Eren  
"He says it's fine"  
The woman nodded and turned the camera on, her partner sat slightly behind her watching the interview on the small LCD screen  
"Before we begin, I'd like to apologise for what happened at your school after reading your statement I can see why you reacted so strongly"  
Eren nodded quickly, he'd already said all he wanted to in that note. This was stupid.  
"Before we begin is there anything you want to tell us? Something that might not be in the note?"  
Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded  
"I don't want to talk about anything other than Nick"  
The woman looked a tiny bit annoyed but nodded  
"Alright. Now it says you and Nick were involved in a sexual relationship, how long did that last?"  
"Off and on for 4 months"  
"And he got you pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"Was it your first pregnancy?"  
Eren didn't reply and the woman nodded  
"Alright. So who ended the relationship?"  
"Him"  
"And did you tell him you were pregnant before you split?"  
"I didn't know"  
"So you found out afterwards?"  
"Yes"  
"And you had an abortion?"  
"Yes"  
"So why did you get back in contact with him?"  
"He requested it"  
"And how many times did you meet before he attacked you?"  
"Just that once. I told him what happened and that I didn't want to see him again"  
"How long was it between the abortion and you telling him?"  
"3 days"  
The woman nodded  
"I've read the report from when you were found. You're quite lucky to be alive"  
Eren nodded  
"You'd been raped, and your anal passage filled with broken glass, broken glass was also found in your mouth and throat and your lips sewn shut. As well as a stab wound to your lower back that went unnoticed by the treating paramedics and various other cuts and abrasions"  
Eren looked to Levi  
"That's correct, we couldn't risk tilting him given the glass in his mouth, Erwin had to insert a breathing tube"  
The woman gave Levi a cold look before continuing as if he hadn't said anything  
"It says here that the damage significantly lowered your chance of conception and carrying successfully"  
Eren nodded  
"And you this second attack, it was retribution for the first?"  
"Yes, they said it was for Nick"  
"And they said Nick was dead?"  
"Yes"  
"And what did you feel when you heard that?"  
"Nothing"  
The woman hummed  
"So they raped you with a glass bottle?"  
"Yes because they heard that was what Nick did"  
"And this further lowered your chance of conception?"  
"Yes, it's nearly impossible"  
"And natural birth?"  
"Impossible"  
"Alright, Eren. I know these questions aren't pleasant, but it'll help with prosecuting those alphas, especially now we know why it happened"  
Eren nodded slowly, he scratched at his wrist, he needed the pain so he wouldn't start crying. He looked down and realised he had blood under his nails, Levi looked down and sighed  
"Do you happen to have a first aid kit handy?"  
The woman looked confused  
"He's scratched himself and it's bleeding"  
The woman nodded and her partner stood disappearing and reappearing with a first aid kit. Levi took Eren's arm gently and laid in on the table, he wiped the wound and dressed it, Eren looked thoroughly humiliated  
"You care a lot for him"  
"I do, he's my everything"  
The woman smiled  
"He's lucky to have such an understanding alpha"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm the lucky one. I thought he was going to die the first time we met. You see a lot of horrible things as a paramedic. But that. I have no words for"  
The woman nodded and Levi packed the kit back up  
"Alright. You can take him home, make sure you take good care of him"  
Levi nodded and helped Eren up, his omega latched onto his hand. The woman officially concluded the interview and the two mates left.

Outside the station Levi pulled Eren close, he nuzzled the teen's neck  
"You did so well, I'm so proud of you"  
Eren shook his head and pushed away  
"I'm.."  
"Don't even say it. I love you"  
Eren took a frustrated breath and Levi smiled  
"Come on, we should head back home, you've had a long day"  
Eren nodded and followed Levi to the car  
"Home or Erwin's?"  
"Home is Erwin's"  
Levi laughed  
"Alright, my place or Erwin's?"  
"Your place, but can we call Erwin... I don't want to talk about it, but I don't want him hating me"  
Levi laughed again  
"Kid, the man loves you, no way he's going to hate you"  
Eren seemed sceptical but didn't respond and Levi began driving home.

*  
Erwin's heart leapt, it'd been days since he'd heard from Levi or Eren, but now they were asking him to come over and he grinned like an idiot for the rest of his shift. When he arrived at Levi's his heart was in his throat, he knocked and tried to relax, jumping when the door finally opened and Levi ushered him in  
"Eren! Erwin's here!"  
"He's in the living room"  
Erwin nodded and walked through the house, apprehensive about what he was walking into. 

Eren rose slowly as he approached and Erwin stood awkwardly waiting for him to do something, Levi on the other hand crossed and sat down like nothing was wrong  
"This is the part where you hug it out"  
Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded, the omega darted forward and wrapped Erwin in a surprise hug  
"I missed you too kiddo"  
He held Eren close until Eren finally broke the hug  
"I'm sorry about everything, I shouldn't have pushed, and I shouldn't have betrayed your trust like that"  
Levi snorted  
"We are waaaaay past that. Aren't we Eren?"  
Eren nodded and moved to sit on the sofa, he patted the space next to him and Erwin sat  
"So how's work been? Was Petra pissed?"  
"Yep, you'll be busting your arse for a while to make it up to her and I don't suppose Eren's been going to school?"  
"Nope, but he needed the break"  
Eren leant past Erwin mouthing to Levi  
"He says tomorrow"  
"He does realise tomorrow's Friday?"  
Eren blinked, 3 days had passed and he hadn't realised  
"Oh, that explains why Cap was so cranky"  
Eren nodded feeling guilty  
"It's alright Eren, the fatty needs to lose some weight"  
Captain stalked into the room and rubbed up against Erwin's leg, he lean down and picked the beastly animal up  
"He still feels fat"  
"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you it's only alright when I say that"  
Eren giggled silently and Cap abandoned Erwin for him  
"He seems to love Eren"  
"That's because Eren's easy to love"  
"That he is"  
The omega blushed and buried his face in Caps coat  
"So what's been going on here... Or do I not want to know"  
Eren looked up and over to Levi  
"It's up to you brat"  
Eren nodded and Levi patted his lap, the teen carried Cap over with him before sitting down on Levi's lap  
"We went and saw the police today, Eren filled them in on who Nick was and what happened between them, he did really well"  
Levi lovingly wrapped his arms around Eren and pressed a kiss to his temple  
"Ok... Keep it PG"  
Levi poked his tongue out  
"It's his fault for being adorable"  
"Yes he's adorable, yes he's cute, but he's also legally my kid. So behave"  
Eren let Cap go and looked to Levi  
"What do I tell him?"  
"You can tell him however much your comfortable with"  
"No Grisha"  
"No Grisha"  
Levi confirmed  
"Essentially, Nick was a client?"  
Eren nodded  
"Who got Eren pregnant, he flipped when Eren had an abortion, that's why we found him like we did, the second attack was done idiot alphas taking out their stupidity in the name of Nick"  
Erwin nodded  
"That's a lot"  
"Yeah, that's why I said he did well, I'm proud of him"  
"So am I. Did they say anything?"  
"Only that it'll help when convicting them, she wanted to know how it'd affected Eren's life, they'll get a harder penalty"  
Eren looked at him confused  
"That's why she asked you those questions. Why did you think?"  
"Defective"  
Levi shook his head  
"No"  
Eren nodded and Levi sighed  
"Sorry, he's being an idiot again. Are you hungry?"  
"I could eat"  
"How about you Eren?"  
"Pizza"  
"Pizza it is"

Levi patted Eren's arse and Eren stood so his alpha could find him phone, he called through the order and Eren sat back next to Erwin almost shyly  
"I've missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
"He says he missed you too"  
Erwin smiled and sank further into the sofa  
"Does that mean you're coming home?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Good, the house is lonely without you"  
Eren looked to Levi  
"You're embarrassing him"  
"It's my job"

The night passed happily, and Eren smiled a few times at Erwin's bad jokes, the man was so relieved that Eren seemed to be doing a bit better, he was proud of the kid for letting Levi in and for facing some of his fears. Eren was exhausted by the end of the night and stumbled from the hug goodbye Levi gave him, he yawned and Erwin slung his arm over his shoulder guiding him to the elevator.  
Eren fell asleep in the car on the way home and didn't wake as Erwin picked him up and carried him inside. Hannah was already waiting for him, smiling happily as Erwin carried Eren upstairs, she too had missed the boy.

*  
Eren stared down at the stick in his hands. He'd thought it weird he hadn't gone into heat but had put it down to his messed up insides. Erwin had talked to him and given the bad reaction he had last time and the low chance of Eren conceiving they'd forgone the shot and now Eren was on the verge of having a breakdown. He placed it down next to the other two sticks and tried to remember how to breathe. Was Levi going to be happy? Was he going to be angry? They hadn't been together very long realistically and what if he miscarried... He bit down on his lip unsure what to do. Erwin and Levi were both at work, maybe he could just pretend nothing had changed, that he didn't know... There was no point getting Levi's hopes up. He stood and pulled his pants up, flushing before washing his hands and grabbing a plastic bag and wrapping the three sticks in it. He jogged downstairs and out the front door, stuffing the bag into the bin before running inside and back upstairs to wash his hands and then hiding in his room. He sat at his desk pulling his sketch things out and beginning to work on a sketch of Levi, he missed his alpha, Erwin and Levi had both been working crazy hours and they hadn't been able to see each other very much. It was Christmas soon and he'd only just found out that Levi's birthday was Christmas Day, he had no idea what he could give the alpha so was currently working on a series of sketches, some of him, some of Levi, some of then together that would probably give Erwin a heart attack and sketch of Cap that was doing his head in.

He continued to work until he heard the car door slam outside and he realised how late it was. He slipped the sketchbook away and tried to appear normal as he eased down to greet Erwin  
"You're up late"  
Eren nodded  
"Couldn't sleep"  
Erwin nodded at him, he was getting there with the lip reading, it still took him a while to process it though  
"How was work?"  
"Loooong, and I'll be back at again in a few hours, so I brought home a surprise"  
Levi stepped out from behind Erwin, Eren grinned happily, rushing down the stairs before launching himself at Levi, his happiness at seeing his alpha overruled his fear  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it, go on"  
Eren nodded and grabbed Levi's hand, dragging him upstairs. The alpha laughed as he was pulled along  
"Slow down, I'm old"  
Eren shook his head, pulling Levi close and practically molesting him in the doorway  
"At least let me get through the door"  
Eren pulled back and let Levi in, closing the door behind them. He pushed Levi back up against it and roughly claimed the alpha's mouth, Levi's hands tugged up Eren's shirt and Eren detached enough for Levi to pull it off  
"Is everything alright?"  
Eren froze before nodding, he moved back in and rubbed up against Levi, he didn't want to deal with reality right now, if Levi kept pushing he'd see right through him. His hands slid down and he unbuttoned Levi's jeans, sinking down as he pulled them down, he nuzzled and mouthed the man's erection through his boxers and Levi groaned and Eren pulled back staring up at him  
"Tease"  
Eren grinned and pulled the boxers down, he wasted no time taking Levi into his mouth, he worked the tip with his tongue while jerking the base of the alphas shaft with his hand, Levi's fingers slipped into his hair and the alpha began to rock his hips, moaning loudly  
"Eren, slow down"  
Eren let go of the base and slid his mouth all the way along, sucking as Levi's fucked his mouth  
"Bed. Now"  
Eren pulled back and tugged off his own pants, climbing onto the bed and patiently waiting as Levi pulled his own shirt off. The alpha crawled across the bed only to be pushed back lightly and have his mate climb into his lap. He slowly sank down as Levi let out a long moan his hands gripping Eren's hips allowing the omega to adjust before Eren started moving. He loved the Eren's body moved, the way his muscles twitched and rippled but best of all was the expressions Eren would make, the way his lips would part or he'd bite his bottom lip. Levi couldn't last long, he knotted his mate and Eren came across his stomach and chest  
"You're so beautiful"  
Eren looked away and Levi's hands roamed his body  
"Let's clean up and get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow and I've got to work"  
Eren nodded, rocking and enjoying the feel of Levi's knot before it finally deflated enough for him to move. Levi kissed him before moving to snag Eren's towel and bringing back over and gently wiping the teen clean before himself. He let the towel drop and crawled under the covers, Eren took a moment longer to join him, he rested his head against Levi's chest, it was his favourite sleeping position and he loved it when Levi would play with his hair  
"You alright?"  
Eren nodded pressing a kiss to Levi's chest  
"You were bleeding slightly..."  
Eren sucked in a deep breath  
"Sorry, it's probably because we haven't had sex in a while, so it just wanted to make sure you were alright"  
Eren nodded quietly, letting the breath out slowly, a small amount of bleeding had become part of the norm, he pressed another kiss to Levi's chest and closed his eyes.

*  
Erwin and Levi were both on call all Christmas Day, so they arranged a Christmas on Christmas Eve party, which consisted of Hannah, Hanji, Mike, Levi and Eren, the teen hadn't wanted to invite Mikasa and Armin he didn't want to ruin his friend's plans. It started at 4, after Hannah got off her shift and they did the whole gift thing early. Eren hadn't actually gotten anyone anything, but Erwin had taken care of it all, gifting from the pair of them, except for Hannah's gift which was a proposal, the woman screamed and leapt on Erwin, causing him to trip backwards and they fell down laughing. After that was celebration drinks and Eren sipped his slowly, he didn't want to increase his risk of losing the baby. Levi eyed him but he shook his head, joining in with the congratulations.

From Erwin he received a whole heap of sketch supplies and he hugged both him and Hannah happily. Hanji gave him a chocolate bar and he smiled, no one else understood. Mike gave him a sniff and a raised eyebrow and Eren shifted away, while Levi scolded him for it. He smiled happily as the adults in his life drank and ate, making complete idiots of themselves. When Hanji started singing he called it a night, waving before heading upstairs, Levi came and joined him soon after  
"Her singing should be used as a form of torture"  
Eren nodded and moved to his desk, sliding out his present  
"Happy Birthday"  
Levi smiled and took the present  
"Can I open it?"  
Eren nodded and Levi sat on the edge of the bed, he ripped off the paper and eyed the display book, he wasn't sure what he was about to see. Eren stood back nervously as Levi began to turn the pages, he relaxed as his alpha began to smile and the Levi looked up  
"These are really good, I love them"  
"Keep turning"  
Levi looked back down and flicked through the next few pages, Eren could swear the alpha blushed slightly  
"You draw me porn?"  
Eren nodded and Levi smirked, he flicked further until he hit the last page, Eren had stylised a sketch of Captain, the cat now wore a crown and looked down majestically over a bowl of cat food  
"Oh, we are so getting this one frame! It's perfect"  
Eren smile and Levi stood, coming over and pulled him in tightly with one arm, the other he stretched out and placed the folder down on Eren's desk  
"I got you something too"  
Eren shook his head  
"Really? You don't want it"  
Eren shook his head again  
"I have you"  
Levi picked him up and spun him around, Eren giggled before feeling nauseated, he moved his hands to Levi's chest asking him to stop  
"You alright? You've been a little pale all night"  
"I'm fine, just tired"  
Levi nodded not convinced  
"I'll give you your present tomorrow, alright?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled him over to the bed  
"Sleep?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry"  
"It's fine, you've got nothing to be sorry for"  
Eren smiled and the two got ready for bed.

Eren woke the next morning and slipped from the bed, everyone would still be sleeping which meant he could use the bathroom in peace. 

Downstairs Hanji had woken up needing to pee, she slipped past Mike and to padded upstairs to the bathroom, she frowned as she knocked and tried the handle finding it locked, Eren had to be in there, she sighed and leant against the wall waiting. And waiting. And waiting  
"Eren! Hurry up! You're taking forever!"  
She knocked again harder, she needed to pee so badly  
"Eren!"  
Finally, the door opened and Eren ran past her and back to his room, slamming the door behind him. She frowned before remembering her urgency and rushed to relieve herself.

Erwin had stuck awoken at the sound of the slamming door, he slid from the bed and moved to his bedroom doorway, Hanji appeared a few moments later  
"What happened?  
"Oh, Eren was taking aaaaaaaaages in the bathroom"  
Erwin groaned  
"What did you do?"  
"I knocked and waited and waited and waited, kid was like an hour in there, he finally came out after I told him to hurry up"  
Erwin raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose and Levi stuck his head out of Eren's bedroom  
"Why is Eren crying?"  
Erwin looked at Hanji and Levi moved closer  
"What happened?"  
Hanji was genuinely confused, all she'd wanted to do was pee  
"Eren was in the bathroom and Hanji brought up how long he was taking"  
Levi groaned  
"What did I do!?"  
"Because of certain things, Eren had problems going to the toilet and now the kids embarrassed as fuck"  
Hanji let out a long "Oh"  
"It's alright, you didn't know, but he wasn't feeling too great last night so was probably taking longer than normal. Just don't say anything about it and he might avoid you for a bit, I'm going back to him, so you can go back to sleep"

Levi turned and headed back to his crying mate, he pulled Eren into his lap and help him, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders, he let Eren take his hand and the omega started writing on it  
"D.E.F..."  
"No, you're not. Don't even think it"  
Eren shook his head  
"Look, it's Christmas Day and I have to go to work soon, I want to lay here and snuggle with you until then"  
Eren stilled and Levi smiled  
"Admit it, cuddles sound good"  
Eren nodded quickly and Levi reached out opening the bedside draw  
"So, Hannah and Erwin kind of ruined the moment, close your eyes for me"  
Levi flipped open the small blue box and pulled the silver ring out, he slipped in on Eren's finger  
"TaDa!"  
Eren opened his eyes and blinked, he moved quickly and straddled Levi's lap, kissing him happily  
"You like it?"  
Eren nodded  
"Good, we're basically married anyway, but I want people to know you're taken!"  
Eren giggled silently and wrapped his arms around Levi, they stayed like that until Erwin knocked on the door  
"Time to get up!"  
Levi groaned and Eren clung tighter  
"I suppose you want me to carry you downstairs?"  
Eren nodded and Levi struggled up from the bed, his hands under Eren's arse supporting him. He thought he was going to die heading downstairs but Eren stayed still and they made it down in one piece.

"Aw! Look at that! Eren looks adorable"  
Eren buried his face in Levi's neck and Erwin laughed  
"You're going to have to let him go soon, we've got to get ready for work"  
Eren shook his head and Levi awkwardly sat down at the table  
"Alright, it's breakfast time"  
Eren nodded and sat back a little he looked as Levi and smiled  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
Eren wrinkled his face  
"Not hungry"  
"You have to eat"  
Eren shook his head and Levi pressed his hand to Eren's forehead  
"You're a little clammy"  
"He is?"  
Erwin came over and placed his own palm on the omegas head  
"Mmm, a little, you should really try and eat?"  
Eren shook his head again, almost gagging as the smell of burnt toast reached his nose  
"Erwin, did you really just burn breakfast?"  
"Maybe"  
Eren slid back and Levi looked back at him  
"Going to bed?"  
"Yeah... Sorry..."  
"It's alright, I'll come check on you soon"  
Eren nodded and headed back upstairs, he skipped going to his room and headed to the bathroom, gagging before vomiting, he rubbed his stomach lightly. This part of it all he didn't miss. When he was finished he washed his face and brushed his teeth, and then headed back to bed.

Erwin and Levi both checked in on Eren, the teen glared at them for waking him up, but smiled when Levi kissed him goodbye  
"Hanji and Mike already left, and Hannah's gotta go in later, so if you're feeling sick, let her know"  
Eren nodded, it wasn't the first time he'd be alone for Christmas, but it was the first time the idea truly scared him  
"I'm sorry we have to work, I'd much rather be home"  
Erwin ruffled his hair and Eren nodded, the man moved back to Levi could give Eren a kiss goodbye  
"Text me when you wake up, I'll try and reply to all of your messages so you won't feel lonely"  
Eren smiled and sat up a little so he could hug Levi properly, he sank back down and mouthed  
"Be safe"  
Levi nodded  
"Love you brat"  
"Love you too"  
Erwin piped up from the doorway  
"Love you three"  
Levi groaned and pushed Erwin out the room.

*  
Eren stood in the bathroom looking at his stomach, he couldn't tell if it was obvious he was pregnant or not, he spun slowly trying to check before giving up in frustration, today was already going to be bad enough, it was the first day back after the Christmas/New Year holidays and he felt like shit. He huffed and padded back to his bedroom, it wasn't like he'd never gone to school pregnant before.

He stuffed his things in his bag and made his was downstairs  
"Hey, Eren? Ready to go?"  
Hannah smiled happily and he forced himself to smile as he nodded, she'd sort of moved in during the last few days, even though both she and Erwin insisted she hadn't. He followed her from the house and tried to ignore the bile burning his throat.

Hannah wished him a good day as he scrambled out her car, he waved and headed up the steps, heading straight to the bathroom and vomiting up the remnants of last nights dinner. Yep, he hadn't missed this at all. He stayed awkwardly hunched over the toilet until the bell rang and he was forced to hurry to class.

Armin sat down next to him and immediately frowned  
"You look sick"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out  
"I'm fine, just recovering from a stomach bug"  
Armin didn't seem convinced  
"Do you really think Hannah and Erwin would me out the house if I was still sick?"  
"No, but you still look green"  
"I'm alright Armin"  
Their teacher entered the room and everyone fell silent, the next hour and a half was spent learning about some maths thing that seemed a totally different language. Eren left the class shaking his head, Armin was trying his best to explain it but none of it was sinking in, eventually, his friend gave up.

By the end of the day Eren was struggling, he was so damn tired and Armin was practically holding him up. His friend kept a firm hold on him as they made there was out of to the front of the school, Levi was waiting and rushed to help Armin with Eren  
"What happened?"  
"He's been looking sick all day"  
Levi sighed, he hefted Eren up and Armin moved to open the car door for him, Levi placed him inside and thanked Armin, promising to update him.

Levi climbed into his car and did Eren's seatbelt for him, the kid looked beyond exhausted  
"Eren?"  
Eren yawned at him  
"You should have told us if you were sick"  
"I'm not sick, just tired"  
"Mhmm, and I'm the Virgin Mary"  
Eren raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes  
"I'm taking you to hospital"  
Eren's eyes shot open and he shook his head, Levi had to laugh  
"Ok, ok, I know you don't want to go, but I'm going to try to get you a doctor's appointment. Fair enough?"  
Eren pouted and nodded, he wasn't going to win. He slouched down in his seat and closed his eyes again. Levi used his car's Bluetooth to call the surgery of his omegas usual doctor, he explained the situation and that Eren had been sick for a while now, the receptionist tapped away on her keyboard before replying  
"If you can bring him in now we can see him, or you'll have to wait until Tuesday next week"  
Levi glared at the call screen  
"We'll be there soon"  
The woman hung up without say anything further and Levi cursed her silently, he had no idea how she still had a job.

The alpha slowed as he looked for the clinic, he hadn't actually been there before but had the details on the off chance he'd have to take Eren to an appointment. He parked across the road, given there was no actual parking near the surgery and undid Eren's belt, before shaking him awake  
"Time to wake up"  
Eren shook his head and closed his eyes again causing Levi to smile affectionately, he exited his car and then went round and lifted Eren into his arms, still smiling as Eren wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

Walking into the surgery the receptionist looked at him in clear annoyance, Levi bit his tongue and moved over to her desk  
"If he's that bad you should have taken him to hospital, Eren I assume"  
"He's just tired, and yes"  
"Alright take a seat, he'll be with you when he's with you"  
Levi shot her a glare and moved over to sit a little away from the other patients. Eren had already fallen back to sleep in his arms and he held his omega close.

"Eren Yeager"  
Levi struggled up, having to readjust his hold on Eren, the man looked at him in confusion as Levi carried Eren up to him  
"First door on the right"  
The alpha moved past the man and carried Eren in, laying him on the bed, he shook Eren awake again  
"Sorry, this time you've got to try to stay awake for me"  
Eren was evidently not pleased  
"What can I do for you today?"  
Eren looked at Levi and made the gestures with his hand like he was writing  
"Sorry, he can't speak, do you happen to have a pen and some paper?"  
The old man nodded  
"I remember you now, you came in with that other guy"  
Levi rolled his eyes at the old man's vagueness  
"That's his adoptive father, I'm his alpha"  
"You look older than his dad"  
Eren hid his smile, before taking the pen and paper offered, he thought about how to word what he needed to say but ended up just filling the whole page  
"3 tests say I'm pregnant"  
Levi's eyes widened and the doctor squinted  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
Levi sounded excited and confused and Eren turned the paper over  
"Defective"  
Levi sighed as reality came crashing down  
"You're not defective"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It should be in his files"  
The old man moved to his filing cabinet  
"It's Yeager isn't it?"  
"With a Y"  
Levi watched the man pull open the bottom draw and flick through the files until he found Eren's. He stood and carried it back before sitting down and putting his glasses on  
"Oh I remember now, the kid that shouldn't be able to get pregnant, alright, no wonder you kept it to yourself, do you know how far along you are?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't want to ruin this for you, but you already know your at a high risk of miscarriage, it might be best not to get too attached just yet"  
Levi snarled and Eren shot him a glare  
"I like the blonde hair bloke better, Eren, I need to take a urine sample"  
He opened a drawer and pulled out a specimen jar  
"Bathrooms through that door and to the left"  
Levi helped him off the bed and Eren took the plastic jar  
"You don't need to follow him, I'm sure he can pee alone"  
Levi sighed, he couldn't win, he hadn't even moved to follow Eren  
"I don't mean to be rude, but he obviously didn't want to get your hopes up, realistically it's almost certain he'll lose the child"  
"You don't know Eren, that kid goes against all the odds. Hell he was told it be damn near impossible for his to happen, to begin with"  
The old man finally cracked a smile, the two waited in silence until Eren returned  
"He's dehydrated"  
Was the first thing the old man said as he took the sample. He pulled out a paper tester and dipped the end in  
"Yeah, he's pregnant, I suggest you find a really good obstetrician he's going to need it. Also, you'll have to refrain from sex for a while, it'll aggravate the damage"  
Eren blushed and Levi coughed  
"S'pose I better take his vitals to"  
Levi stood back watching as the man took Eren's temperature and blood pressure  
"His BPs a little low, so keep an eye on him, but his temperatures fine. Congratulations you two, here's hoping Eren defies the odds again"  
Eren insisted on leaving the room under his own steam, walking ahead of Levi to reception. The woman ran the bill up and Levi paid before shooting her a filthy glare and wrapping one arm around Eren's waist. He waited until they were outside before lifting the teen up and spinning him around  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
Eren shook his head as Levi put him back down  
"Didn't want to hurt you"  
"You're my mate, you don't need to try and do these things alone"  
Eren nodded and Levi picked him back up again, carrying him over to the car and sitting him in the front. Eren looked at him  
"Don't tell Erwin"  
Levi sighed  
"Let me get in and then we'll talk about it"  
Eren nodded and Levi closed the door, rounding the car and climbing in  
"Let me guess, you don't want him to worry in case something happens"  
"Appointment first"  
"It depends on when we can get an appointment"  
"No point telling him unless everything's alright"  
"He'd want to know even if it wasn't, he cares for you remember "  
"I know"

*  
Eren fell back to sleep in Levi's car and the alpha drove him back to his apartment as it was closer, he carried Eren through to his room and sat him down before migrating to the fridge to retrieve the chocolate milk he'd brought the day before, he poured two glasses and carried them back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as he woke Eren up  
"Drink this and then you can go back to sleep"  
Eren took the glass, nearly dropping it, he pulled a face as he drank it down and Levi took the empty glass back from him  
"It's my guilty secret, full of fats, sugars, salt and god knows what else"  
"Thank you"  
The teen snuggled down into the bedding and Levi moved to pull the other half of the blanket over him  
"I've got to go back to work, are you going to be alright here?"  
Eren felt around for Levi's hand, the alpha moved it so Eren could take it  
"Sleepy"  
"Yes, alright, I know you're sleepy, text me if you need anything"  
Eren nodded and wrote "LY" on his alphas hand before moving his own away  
"Love you too brat"

The alpha really didn't want to leave his mate, especially now he knew Eren was pregnant. He was struggling to hide how happy the news made him and for someone who'd never really thought about having kids that left him confused. Erwin called him as he was driving back wanting to know how picking up Eren could take so long, he filled him in saying Eren looked sick after school and Armin had said it'd been all day, so he took him the doctor who said it was dehydration and the teen was now resting at his apartment. Erwin wasn't terribly happy about Eren being sick or dehydrated and the mood seemed to carry through the rest of their shift. Levi found himself checking his phone every chance he got but Eren hadn't texted or replied and at shift end he totally ditched Erwin to head home and check on Eren.

Eren hadn't moved at all and Cap had taken advantage of that, the fat cat was nestled smuggled on the teens hip and was less than pleased to be turfed off by Levi  
"Eren, time to wake up"  
Eren uncurled slowly and immediately reached out for him, the alpha grinned as he held him close  
"Have a good sleep?"  
Eren nodded  
"I told Erwin you were dehydrated but nothing else, so now you have to let me feed you"  
Eren pushed back and eyed Levi  
"I'm hungry"  
"That's what happens when you go back to sleep, now do I have to carry you or do you want to walk"  
"Bathroom"  
"Alright, I'll start on dinner and meet you in the living room"  
Eren nodded and let Levi help him up, he had to pause for minute as the whole room span before letting his alphas arm go and making his way to the bathroom.

Levi was attempting to find food in the kitchen when Erwin let himself in  
"You could have waited you know"  
"Sorry not sorry"  
"So where is he?"  
"Bathroom, do you think cheese on toast counts as a proper meal?"  
"I'd say yes, but Hannah would say no, move over"  
Erwin came to look in the fridge, he eyes the bottle of chocolate milk  
"Eren likes it"  
Levi's reply was a little too fast and Erwin laughed  
"Can I trust you with my son if I go get food?"  
"Can I trust you with food?"  
"Touché, alright, I'll be back soon"  
Erwin left and Levi poured out two more glasses of chocolate milk, he walked into the living room and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels for some background noise while he started looking up obstetricians on his phone, he was still going when Erwin returned and the man dumped a heap of different takeaways on the table  
"In my defence, I didn't know what Eren would feel like"  
"I'd go with food"  
Erwin rolled his eyes and sank back on the sofa, Eren was another few minutes, he gave Erwin a small wave as he sat down next to him and took the glass of milk, he drained it easily and Levi shot Erwin an "I told you so look", Erwin completely ignored it and placed his hand on Eren's forehead  
"Well you don't have a temperature"  
"I'm fine"  
"You went to school sick, why didn't you tell me, or tell Hannah?"  
"I was just tired"  
"And dehydrated, did you have anything to eat or drink since Levi dropped you here?"  
"Slept"  
Erwin let out a long breath  
"Well we've got choices, is there anything you feel like, you get first choice"  
Erwin started pulling containers out the bag and Eren eyed them curiously before settling on Lasagne, he took the plastic fork and container and sat back, before basically shovelling the whole thing down in seconds  
"Shit kid, you were starving, still hungry?"  
Eren nodded and Levi patted his lap, the omega slipped past Erwin and sat in Levi's lap, letting him feed him  
"He's got you well trained"  
"Who, me or Eren?"  
"Eren, all it takes is a look and you know what he wants"  
Eren chewed slower and shook his head as Levi went to feed him another bite, Levi glared at Erwin  
"I just mean, no one would believe you're the same man, all you used to care about was work and Cap, it's nice to see you actually living"  
"You're just jealous"  
"A little, but after Izzy and Farlan died, you really weren't the same and then you took forever to get with Eren, this is just nice is all"  
Levi paused at the mention of his friend's names and Eren looked down  
"So what about you and Hannah? Eren says she's basically moved in"  
Erwin choked and coughed  
"Not quiet, she wants to give Eren time to adjust"  
Eren looked at Levi almost desperately  
"Loud sex is loud"  
The alpha laughed  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's alright"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't want to be in their way"  
"You're not in our way"  
"Aren't there times you just want the house to yourself?"  
"Half the time you're hiding away in your room, besides I love you and Hannah loves you"  
"But what about kids an stuff?"  
"Even if Hannah and I have kids at some point, it doesn't mean you have to leave, we're still going to love you"  
Levi chose not to translate Eren's next sentence out loud  
"You say that now, but I'm just a stranger"  
Levi shook his head and moved the takeaway container so he could pull Eren closer  
"You've got to get used to being loved kid, and besides, unlike those two we're basically married"  
"Eren's still my kid, even after he turns 18"  
"Yep and he's still my mate, so..."  
Levi finished the sentence by poking his tongue out  
"Well, I can't beat that one. But I can ground him and ban sleepovers"  
Levi looked scandalised and Eren tensed not realising they were joking  
"Then I'll sneak through his window"  
"I'd like to see you try"  
"I'd like to see me try too, you still hungry brat?"  
Levi lifted the food container near Eren's face and Eren jumped from his lap, bolting to the bathroom  
"Too much too fast"  
Levi nodded  
"I'm kind of jealous, he's never that open with me, even at home"  
"That's because you're the dad, kids are supposed to keep secrets"  
"I know, but sometimes I feel like an idiot"  
"You are an idiot"  
Erwin shot him a look  
"Look, Eren loves you in his own way, we've talked about this before. Do you want to take him home tonight?"  
"Will he come home?"  
"He might if you ask"  
The pair waited for Eren to return yet again  
"You ready to head home?"  
Eren looked at Levi, he wanted to talk more about this pregnancy thing, but maybe Levi wanted him gone... He nodded and the alpha came over to kiss him goodbye  
"Text me, I love you"  
Eren nodded and went and retrieved his bag and shoes from where Levi had left them, already waiting at the door by the time Erwin got there.

*  
Eren sat in the obstetrician's clinic tapping away furiously on his phone, Levi was replying just as fast trying to calm his brat down it was like all the what ifs and panic had hit him at once and now he was a silent shaking mess.

"Eren Yeager?"  
Levi stood and took Eren's hand, squeezing firmly as he walked with Eren into the examination room  
"Nice to meet you both, you can just call me Rico"  
She looked at Eren and Eren looked at Levi  
"I forgot alright"  
"Eren can't actually talk, I'm so used to it I don't think about it anymore"  
"Hmm, well that makes it a little tricky, but we'll work around it, pen and papers fine right?"  
Eren nodded and the woman passed him a pad and pen  
"So you've done the home tests and you went and saw your doctor the other day?"  
Eren nodded, it seemed too stupid to say yes  
"And you don't know how far along you are?  
He shook his head  
"How long ago did you do the home tests?"  
Eren counted in his head  
"3 weeks"  
"And was there something that made you think you were pregnant?"  
"I didn't go into heat, I thought it was because my bodies so messed up, it's not exactly the first time I've been pregnant"  
The woman nodded  
"I read your medical file, it's a miracle you conceived at all. I've seen the photos, but is it alright if I take a look?"  
Eren nodded, he'd been expecting this  
"It's alright, I'm not leaving brat"  
Eren offered him a smile  
"You can get changed behind the screen and then lay down on your stomach please, your alpha can help if you want"  
Eren shook his head and disappeared to change, Levi glanced at the screen before moving closer  
"He's really touchy about the damage, and it's a bit confronting if you're not used to it"  
The woman nodded  
"Mums the word"  
Eren reemerged and laid down, he buried his face in his hands and Levi move to squat down at the end of the bed, whispering to the teen.

The examination was over relatively fast and the woman let out a small sigh, Eren went and changed before coming back and Levi pulled him onto his lap. The woman grabbed some paper and began to sketch  
"Eren's probably got the most damage I've ever seen, it's a small miracle he even conceived. Usually, an omegas womb opening sits just here, it's above where the alpha usually knots for the best chance at impregnation, normally the opening would look like this, but in Eren case..."  
She sketched in the scarring and went on to explain how the scars affected everything, Eren held tight to Levi's hand, he'd have to be extremely careful, avoiding heavy lifting and extreme exercise, and that if he made it to the 7-month stage he'd need weekly appointments. Levi nodded  
"If Eren wants to go lay back down we can do an ultrasound now"  
Eren nodded quickly crawling from Levi's lap, Rico smiled and let him climb up back on the bed  
"Had one of these before?"  
Eren shook his head  
"He's had one but for a different reason"  
"Shirt up, and I'm sorry the gels always this cold"  
Eren pulled his shirt up and Levi took his hand, the woman squeezed the blue gel onto his stomach. Eren pulled a face, he watched the woman move the wand and fiddle with the machine, tears formed as a strong heartbeat filled the room  
"That's what we like to hear, judging from this little jelly bean, your about 10 weeks, which is a really positive sign, you're nearly at the end of the first trimester"  
Eren watched the screen while Levi nuzzled at his hand  
"I'll print some shots for you once I've taken this little ones measurements"  
Eren nodded and the woman clicked away before turning the machine off and beginning to clean Eren up. The two mates cuddle quietly as she collected the prints and returned. Levi thanked her and she walked them out, instructing her receptionist to book another appointment in a months time.

The mates left, Eren was staring at the photos as they walked out and Levi had his arm around the omegas waist, pressing kissed to Eren's temple  
"10 weeks! This means we need to tell Erwin"  
Eren nodded, his steps slowed  
"It'll be alright, I promise, I'll take you back to his and we'll tell him together"  
Eren nodded and let Levi guide him into the car, he couldn't believe he was looking their child, a child that wasn't going to be bashed out of him or cut out in some back alley.


	10. 10

Erwin was cleaning then they arrived home and Eren stuck close to Levi  
"Did you two have a good morning"  
Levi grinned  
"Yeah, but we all need to talk"  
"Did something happen?"  
"You could say that, maybe we should sit down?"  
Eren clung to Levi's arm as they made their way to the dining room. As Levi sat, the omega dragged his chair right up next to Levi's looked at Erwin fearfully  
"Eren, you look terrified, what's going on?"  
The teen promptly hid his face against Levi and Levi slid the envelope of photos over to Levi. The man slowly opened it and grinned  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep, he's about 10 weeks, that's why he's been sick, he was scared to tell you in case he miscarried"  
Eren pulled back and looked up at Levi  
"I didn't want him to be mad"  
"I'm not mad. In shock maybe, but not mad"  
Eren still looked sceptical and Erwin flicked through the prints  
"This is amazing, trust Eren to defy the odds again. What did the doctor say?"  
"No heavy lifting, no exercising, there's still a chance he might miscarry, and after 7 months he'll need weekly appointments"  
"And you?"  
"I couldn't be happier"  
Erwin let out a long deep breath  
"So he's 2 weeks shy of his second trimester, I'll have to tell Hanji, and Hannah..."  
Eren shook his he's furiously, clearly mouthing "no"  
"Well Hanji needs to know in case something happens as school and Hannah needs to know in case something happens at home"

Eren shook his head and Levi turned the teens face towards him  
"It'll be alright, Hanji's a big mouth but she won't say anything bad, and Hannah will be thrilled"  
Eren shook his head  
"Want to wait"  
"How long?"  
Eren held up two fingers and Erwin nodded  
"Alright, but only because I kind of enjoying knowing before everyone else. Fuck, your kids going to be adorable"  
Eren blushed and Levi nodded  
"If they look like Eren"  
Eren shook his head and Levi laughed lightly  
"So what do we do now?"  
Erwin looked confused  
"He's my mate and he's pregnant"  
"Which means you're going to want to move in together... I suppose it'd be weird if you moved in here"  
"Just a little, what do you want to do Eren"  
Eren was confused  
"I get a choice?"  
"Of course you get a choice, what did you expect us to do? Kick you to the kerb?"  
Eren nodded and Erwin rubbed his face  
"Well, I'm not, you can stay here, you can stay with Levi, or you can leave things how they are"  
"How they are?"  
Levi felt a little saddened Eren didn't jump straight at the chance, still, he forced himself to smile  
"If that's what you want"  
"Yeah..."  
The omega took Levi's hand and started writing on it, Levi knew what he was saying with the first letter, the kid couldn't seem to get it out his head he wasn't  
"Erwin, will you please tell Eren he isn't defective. He won't listen to me, no matter how many times I tell him"  
Eren shot Levi a glare  
"Do you really think I'd let you be my best friend if I thought you were?"  
The omega shrugged and Levi slapped him lightly on the back of the head  
"You're allowed to be happy you know, no one's going to force you to get rid of the baby, no one's going to take it away from you and we aren't going to love you any less if something happens"  
Eren made no reply and let go of Levi, Erwin and Levi watched him stand  
"Going to bed"  
"Ok, I'll come up in a bit"  
Eren shook his head and Levi watched him leave, waiting until the teen was out of earshot.

Levi looked at Erwin and Erwin grinned he fetched the whiskey  
"A baby..."  
"Yeah"  
"You're going to be a father"  
"Yep"  
"Scared?"  
"Fucking terrified"  
Erwin poured the two of then a drink and Levi raised his glass, both toasting silently I the kid upstairs  
"I thought you'd be madder"  
"What good would that do? He needs love and support, not to be made to feel shit about it"  
Levi downed the rest of his drink  
"I should probably make sure he isn't crying himself to sleep"

Eren sat on his bed, his shirt was up and one hand was lightly rubbing his stomach, the Levi and Erwin had just accepted all felt like some kind of dream. Grisha wouldn't have been happy, if he was still living with the man the child inside him would have beaten out the moment he started showing symptoms and he'd be chained in the basement for letting such a thing happen. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought, did he really deserve to be this happy? Did he really deserve to have this child when he'd lost so many already? And how was he going to raise a child that wouldn't hear his voice... And then there was Mikasa and Armin, would they be disappointed? Mikasa might be, she might turn her back on him forever, but Armin would be happy... He flopped back on his bed, hand still on his stomach and closed his eyes, nodding off without meaning too.

Levi opened Eren's door and smiled, the kid was asleep with his stomach on display. The alpha closed the door behind him and crossed to Eren, sitting down and placing his own hand on his brats belly, it was so warm, Eren was always warm, always so loving even if the world couldn't see it. He'd waited his whole life for a love like what he felt for Eren, and now they'd be parents. He smiled as he leant in and pressed a kiss, he was sure he could see a tiny swell and his heart swelled further. There was truly nothing that came close to how happy he felt. He laid back and curled around Eren, his hand still on the brats belly and his hand was spread trying to protect the life inside.

*  
Two weeks became four and Eren was showing, Levi loved it, he showered kisses on Eren's belly and his omega would always giggle silently trying to push him away. The only problem was that Eren was struggling living at Erwin's, he felt the constant need to be with Levi, especially after looking at the latest set of ultrasound prints. He didn't know how to tell Erwin, the man had done so much and he felt like he was being ungrateful for not being able to be content at home.

Hannah had been shocked and then happy, Hanji had demanded he come see her whenever he wanted, she'd kick anyone else out the infirmary for him, still he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to happen, for someone to finally voice their real thoughts or for him to lose the child. He smiled for them, tried to be who he thought they wanted him to be, but all the time he was so fucking scared.

Erwin knew Eren wasn't happy, despite the facade, he waited until it was just the two of them home alone, before heading up to Eren's bedroom to talk. The teen seemed nervous and scared as Erwin sat on the edge of the bed and the man could only sigh  
"Eren, I know you've been trying, but I also know you're not happy. I hate seeing you unhappy, so please talk to me?"  
Eren cautiously moved to the edge of the bed and placed his head against Erwin's arm, the man smiled as he wrapped an arm around him  
"Is it the baby? Aren't you happy about it?"  
Eren shook his head, this would be easier if he has his phone with him, but it was sitting on his desk from attempting to do his homework  
"Do you want to try and tell me or do you want a notepad or your phone?"  
Eren pointed to his desk and Erwin eyed the device, he went to move, but Eren had a hold on his arm  
"Is my phone alright?"  
Eren nodded and Erwin passed it over, the omega opened up notes and took a breath  
"I feel funny"  
Erwin frowned  
"Funny like sick? Or in pain?"  
"Frustrated, I feel on edge all the time"  
"Are you scared?"  
"No"  
"Wanna tell me more? I promise I won't get mad"  
"It's like I need to be with Levi, like all the time, I feel all clingy and I don't want to be clingy, I don't want to be rude, I just don't know how to explain it"  
"Well you are pregnant, and you are his mate, your omega side is probably feeling out of whack and wants Levi's protection"  
"Is that stupid? I feel stupid"  
"It's not stupid, you can't help how you feel"  
"But you've done so much for me, and now I want to be with him, but I don't want to seem ungrateful. I mean, you took me in even knowing I'm disgusting and messed up, you've always been good to me and I just feel like in letting you down"  
Eren held the phone up for Erwin to read  
"You're not disgusting, you're not messed up, and I'm so happy I adopted you. And you make Levi so damn happy, you've made him a better person, I promise"  
"I don't think so, he's always been a good person to me"  
"Levi's no angel, he's got his demons too, so just trust me"  
"Do you think he'll be mad?"  
"That you want to live with him? No, he'll be ecstatic. I am putting one condition on you moving in with him"  
Eren tensed  
"I want you to come over whenever you want, and I want you to stay over once in a while too"  
Eren nodded and awkwardly hugged Erwin, the man rubbed his back, enjoying the fact Eren had opened up but saddened the kid was going to be leaving soon. After a little more discussion, they decided to invite Levi over after tomorrow's shift. 

Levi was left hanging all day, Eren texted him and told him he was to come over after work and Erwin wouldn't tell him anything. He stopped by his place to check on Cap and then headed to Erwin's, his omega dragged him into the living room and pushed him down, Erwin failed at hiding his laugh over Eren's actions. 

Levi looked between the pair of them  
"Spit it out already"  
Eren took a deep breath and grabbed his sketchbook, he held it up and turned the pages slowly  
"Can I move in with you?"  
Levi's face lit up, he jumped out and wrapped his arms around his brat  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Eren nodded and let the sketchbook drop, he held Levi as tight as he could, feeling himself relax  
"There are some rules though and Eren's agreed"  
Levi looked to Erwin without letting Eren go  
"I told him he can come here anytime he wants, and I expect sleepovers, I'm going to miss him too much if he doesn't come and stay from time to time"  
"Alright, but I expect you to text him daily, just to check in"  
Erwin rolled his eyes  
"Like I wouldn't"

*  
Eren moved some of his things to Levi's that night, and then the rest on the weekend. Though he still left a change of clothes at Erwin's and Erwin told him he could store anything he wanted in his room, he wouldn't be changing it, it'd always be his room. The omega broke down crying and so did Erwin, the pair hugged like idiots as the cried on each other's shoulders before Erwin forced himself to say goodbye. 

*  
Eren slept late and woke up horny, all the stress and discomfort he'd been feeling melted away and he stripped before climbing in Levi's lap, he licked and kissed the alphas neck and chest while grinding his hips against Levi's rising erection  
"Having fun?"  
Eren nodded and claimed Levi's mouth now that he was awake, the alpha growled into his mouth, they'd been abstaining for sex due to Eren's fears, but now that seemed gone and Levi was move than happy to turn the omega into a mess. He flipped them over easily, but Eren fought for control, forcing Levi back onto his back and the alpha laughed at the pout on his face  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'll behave"  
"I don't want to behave"  
Levi ran his hands over Eren's thighs and up to rest on his small swell  
"I don't know what it is, but it's been so fucking hard not to be by your side"  
"I felt it too"  
"Well, in that case, I guess I better make up for lost time"  
Eren nodded he slid Levi's hand up and kissed the alphas knuckles before running his tongue down the man's pointer finger and sucking it into his mouth, Levi moaned at the sensation of Eren's tongue, he pulled his hand back and Eren glared  
"I love when you're all confident like this, you're so beautiful to watch"  
Eren shook his head and moved from Levi's lap, the alpha thought he'd said something wrong until Eren moved and placed his hands against the bedroom door, he stuck his arse out and looked expectantly over his shoulder, Levi growled and climbed from the bed, struggling from his underwear before sinking to his knees behind the teen, he gripped Eren's arse cheeks and spread them, lapping at the slick dribbling from the twitching entrance. He slowly began to fuck him with his tongue until Eren slicked further and he carefully slid a finger in. It was obvious Eren wanted it hard and fast, but Levi didn't want to tear him any more than normal, he worked his fingers slowly and pulled back to watch himself work. Eren may think himself deformed and defective, but Levi loved the way he opened up so beautifully for him, he continued to work the teen until Eren was shaking, he'd come a long way from the days he'd choke himself or cut himself, but sometimes Levi would let him have his way with a very gentle squeeze around Eren's throat. He court break all the brats habits and comforts at once, love doesn't magically heal all. He slowly pulled his fingers out and pressed a kiss to the loosened opening, before running his hands up Eren's sides as he stood. 

The alpha rutted against Eren, he stood at full height now and his hands worked Eren's chest, soon his breasts would develop, but the area was tender and Eren couldn't get enough of him touching him there. Eren's right hand came off the door, he slid it down his stomach, as his head lolled back, his lips parted as his moaned silently  
"Who said you could touch yourself?"  
Levi abandoned his breast to capture his right hand and placed it back against the door, the alpha took a firm holding on the base of Eren's weeping erection and pushed in, Eren shuddered, he would have cum if not for Levi's hold, and the man kicked his feet slightly further apart before his Other hand slid up and gripped his neck lightly, Eren felt his toes begin to curl, it was a torturous mixture of pleasure and pain, exactly what he needed. Levi always knew what he needed. The alpha began to fuck him deeply, but slowly, and Eren wanted to scream, it was cruel how long the man took to increase his pace, until finally the sounds of slicken skin slapping against each other filled the room, Eren's knees shook, Levi's hold was literally the only thing keeping him up now and the alpha waited until his knot started to flare before releasing the hold on Eren's erection, Eren came with a silent scream, his body shook and spawned, drool ran from the corner of his parted lips, he felt Levi pulsing as he filled him and himself pulsing as he came down the door again. Levi released the hold on his neck and pulled him close, burying his knot deeper, Eren's shuddered as cum dribbled out. He was well and truly spent, but unbelievably happy, he let himself fall back against Levi, the alphas arms wrapping around him  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded weakly, he closed his eyes and Levi pressed kisses to the side of his head and neck  
"Do you think that counts as vigorous exercise?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi laughed  
"That really was one hell of a wake up"  
Eren didn't respond, he really couldn't, he was beyond happy. They stayed there until Levi could slide out, he lifted Eren and carried him into the bathroom, sitting the teen on the bathroom counter so he could examine Eren  
"A tiny amount of blood, so I think we're in the clear. Do you want a bath or shower?"  
"Bath"  
Levi smiled and moved to fill the bath, he moved back between Eren's legs and the two kissed languidly until the bath was sufficiently filled. He lifted Eren easily into the bath and knelt down  
"I'm going to clean the door until I'll come back, sound like a plan"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, sinking down into the bubbles, the room smelt like bubblegum. His alpha was too good to him.

*  
Eren smiled happily, Levi insisted on turning his spare room into a nursery and Eren had chosen all the colours for it. The room was white with a soft pastel green feature wall, he sat cross legged watching Levi paint the colour, he was now 5 months and his stomach had grown into a very clear bump. Eren had sketched up plans for the room, above the crib there was going to be photos of them and photos from the ultrasound, both has agreed not to find out the sex. It would be a surprise for them and Eren preferred not to know in case something went wrong. As he watched Levi work, he used his alphas laptop to check out cribs online, he didn't know what he wanted, instead he felt he'd know it when he saw it, and he did. Excitedly he smacked his hand on the floor and Levi carefully put the roller down, coming over to look at the screen. It was a simple white crib which later could be converted into a toddler bed and Levi smiled  
"It's perfect, go ahead and order it, my credit cards in my wallet"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him up, taking the moment to press a kiss to Eren's swell, the omega smacked him away before pulling him in for a kiss and then waddling off. The damage to his insides meant that he was already having slightly problems with his back, but Levi was happy to run him a bath anytime he needed and give him backrubs, usually after sex, before they fell asleep. He was almost always in a constant state of semi arousal, and Levi seemed to feel the same way. 

Walking into the kitchen, Cap darted out and Eren grabbed the bench, he had no idea how a cat that big could be so ninja at times. He picked Levi's wallet up and carried it back to the nursery, finding out his alphas credit card and entering the details. It was nearly $800, but Levi insisted that money didn't matter, though Eren did feel a little guilt, he tapped on the floor again and when Levi turned around he gave him a thumbs up sign  
"Does it say when it'll be delivered?"  
He held up 3 fingers in reply  
"Days?"  
Eren nodded happily, and sat back from the laptop, he rubbed his stomach lightly as their child moved inside. The first time it happened he'd been confused, but now he was used to it and every movement reassured him it was alright  
"Erwin said he'd help if we needed, but I think everything should be ready by then"  
Eren nodded in agreement, once the paint was dried, the curtains could be hung, they were light blue in contrast to the green. They'd never made it the sea, but Eren didn't mind, it'd just make it sweeter when they all did. His happiness turned to annoyance and he was forced to tap the floor again, before holding his arm out  
"Bathroom?"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him up  
"I'm tired of peeing"  
"You look tired in general, do you want to nap while I finish this?"  
Eren nodded and Levi gave him a kiss before Eren left. The alpha smile like an idiot the whole time he worked.

The crib arrived 3 days later like the order had said it would. Levi laid the boxes down and opened them all before finding the instructions. He eyed them and passed them to Erwin  
"Alright, let's do this"  
The man picked up the cordless drill and squeezed the trigger gently, a mad gleam in his eye. Combined it still took then three hours to figure out. Eren watched the whole time giggling as they argued about how best to proceed. It looked perfect against the wall and under the corkboard they'd hung up. Hanji had brought all manner of soft toys and the joe sat upon a small set of white draws, they were putting off buying clothes for just now.

After their triumph the men insisted on attempting cooking dinner, Levi wasn't a bad cook, but he was easily lead astray by Erwin. Eren wrinkled his nose as smoke poured from the oven and the fire alarm started blaring, Levi opened the windows while Erwin pressed the button on the alarm until it finally stopped beeping. After that Eren sent them out for food and laid down until they came back. The night passed too quickly and given the house smelt like smoke, the pair headed home with Erwin. Cap was bundled up and brought with.

*  
Levi stretched, it was his second last week before he went on 6 months leave, and Eren was just over 6 months pregnant. The day had been so damn long, all he wanted was to get home to his mate. He loved knowing Eren was waiting for him. Gunther slapped him on the back  
"Not long now"  
"Nope, not long at all"  
"Levi Ackerman a father, what's the world coming too?"  
The alpha snorted and closed his locker  
"You're just jealous, now I'm going home to Eren. Have fun!"  
Gunther groaned, his shift had just started and Levi knew it. Levi said his goodbyes to the rest of his friends and climbed into his car, humming happily as he drove.

*  
Eren had gone back to sleep after Levi left for work, he felt safe surrounded by his alpha smell, and it helped to block out the memories. Levi didn't know this, but Eren had started writing down everything that had happened to him from the very beginning, he wanted to try to better his headspace before their baby was born. His days usually consisted of sleeping late and then having lunch, a bath and a few hours of writing before Levi got home, he kept his notebook under their mattress. One day when he was ready he'd let Levi read it, but not until he was ready.

Eren woke up with pain threw his back, he winced as he sat up and padded into the kitchen, searching for the bottle of Panadol Levi left on the sink for him. He downed the pills and looked at the clock above the dining table. It was a little after 11, which meant 7 more hours before Levi would be home. He sighed and started towards the bathroom, he felt Cap and then next thing he knew he'd tripped over the fat cat, he landed hard and pain exploded through his stomach. He whimpered as tears filled his eyes, the pain hurt so much, and he tried to pull himself, but he had no strength. He let out a sob as he realised his thighs were growing damp, and hi fingers shook as he reached down, pulling them back he wanted to scream. Blood. He was miscarrying, he'd fucked up. He'd ruined everything, Levi would be so mad... So hurt... So disappointed. He slid across to the wall, smearing blood on the floor, he slowly pulled himself up as much as he could, and gripped his stomach, silently screaming, it hurt so much, much more than any previous miscarriage and his heart was breaking. He staggered into the bathroom, and collapsed into the bath, he couldn't stop the labour, not now, they'd warned him about it, about how careful he'd have to be. He forced his shaking hands to pull down his boxers and felt fluid gush from between his legs.  
He clawed at his stomach as the contractions finally started, his eyes wide and his body wouldn't stop trembling, he was so scared. Even what had happened with Nick paled in comparison. He wanted Levi so desperately, but was terrified the alpha would snap like Nick had, everything was mixing together in his head. 

Throwing his head back he screamed, he felt himself tearing, the wounds reopening and burning, the smell of blood was overwhelming. He pushed down harder and felt something began to breach, he couldn't do anything about it, his body felt heavy and weird, his arms wouldn't move, all he could do was push as the waves came. He didn't know how long he struggled but he was freezing by the end of it. He gasped for air and his legs slipped down, unable to holding them up. He could feel the infants body and forced himself to reach down for the child, pulling it's small body to his chest. His eyes slid closed, he'd rest for a moment and then he'd call Levi.

*  
"Eren!"  
Levi carried in the shopping he'd done and dropped it by the door, he was tired and needed to recharge on his omega, but something in the house felt off and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He called his omegas name again and headed to their bedroom, but Eren wasn't there. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Levi frowned at the open door and the smell of blood, he stumbled inside, and his eyes fell on Eren, the teens was covered from the chest down in blood and he let out a scream before diving down and cupping Eren's face in his hands  
"Eren! Come on baby! Eren! No, come on, open your eyes baby, come on, no, no, no"  
Eren was already cold, his lips tinged blue and Levi screamed, the child in his lover's arms was also long gone, the poor thing was tiny and he screamed, throwing himself over Eren. He kissed and nuzzle the teen as if trying to wake the boy, he couldn't accept it, he couldn't. Not Eren, not like this. Not alone, he'd failed Eren, his lover had died alone, scared and alone. Levi stumbled back and to the bathroom cabinet, pulling out the first aid kit and upending it, his fingers desperately sorted through the mess of supplies before finding why he was looking for. A scalpel. He crawled back to Eren, brushing his hair back from his face, even in death he was still so beautiful, Levi sobbed harder, he kicked his boots off and climbed into the bath behind Eren, not caring about the fluids seeping into his clothes. Nothing mattered now. Nothing ever would, he sobbed and kissed Eren's neck and hair, one hand came up to gently run the pad of his thumb over their dead son's lips. Nothing mattered. He apologised over and over, begging Eren to come back and telling him how much he loved him, it was all jumbled together and he brought the blade to his wrist, slicing through the skin, he screamed in agony, but it was the agony of his broken heart, the pain of the wound lost in the background. He cut down harder on the other side, the blade was heavy and awkward and slipped from his grip, he moved his bleeding arms around Eren and closed his eyes.

*  
Erwin hoped he was being paranoid, but Levi hadn't reported for work and he and Levi weren't answering their phones. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door, the apartment was dark and cold, blood filled his nose and Cap ran past his feet  
"Eren! Levi!"  
He tripped on the shopping Levi had left in the doorway and Erwin began tearing through the apartment, before like Levi, he stumbled into the bathroom. The smell of the room made his blood ran cold and his fingers reached for the light switch. His eyes found the straight away and he knew he was too late. He fell to his knees and roared, screaming until the police arrived, a neighbour must have called them at some point. It was too cruel. Eren and Levi deserved so much happiness, but on his mind he'd already figured out what happened and he forced himself to stand back and let the police do their jobs. He answered their questions, but nothing seemed real. At some point Hannah hard arrived, but he didn't even notice her and he'd moved into the nursery. He sank down and sobbed. He'd failed Eren. He'd failed Levi. He'd failed their child.

*  
Eren and Levi were buried with their unnamed child, they shared the same casket, their son swaddled and laid between them. He couldn't bring himself to cremate them, it seemed so final, and then once the ashes were gone it'd be like they never even existed. 

He'd thought he was watching the story of Levi and Eren, but it turned out he was watching the story of how he lost his son, grandson and best friend.


End file.
